Naruto of the Xmen
by maverick9871
Summary: Naruto life changes when an ancient evil messes with his life. He is then changed into something stronger then a Kage. A mutant. Pairing undecided yet. Starts off mostly X-men in first chapter but goes Naruto after that.
1. Origins

I don't own Naruto or X-Men.

Edited by

BlueTygr

Professor Xavier was bound to a prison chair in the lowest levels of Apocalypses' dungeon. Suddenly the door creaked and was blown off the hinges toward the hallway and a figure stepped inside. "Well Charles, you sure got yourself into a fine mess this time, my old friend."

Xavier looked up and said, "Erik, what are you doing here?"

Magneto said, "Simple. Your X-Men and my Brotherhood have a common foe this time. When you were captured, we joined forces. Apocalypse just jumped back out of the time stream again for who knows how long this time. Bishop helped us get here. Now let me take that damn helmet off your head."

Charles said, "No don't." stopping Erik.

Erik saw the look on his one-time friends' face. "Why?"

Charles said, "There is someone else down here in pain, extreme pain, I don't know what Apocalypse was doing to him but he had blown through all my mental barriers with his cries for help. We must find him first. This helmet is the only thing stopping him from destroying my mind."

Erik nodded and put the hover chair in front of Charles, helping him into it. "Very well. I will help you until we leave here. Then our truce is over."

Charles nods, agreeing. "Thank you." he said. They both leave the room looking for the other person.

Around 20 minutes later they come upon a steel door with the words "Next Evolution" written on it. Magneto uses his power of magnetism to pull the door open and both enter the room and gasp.

There, in a tank filled with liquid was a blond boy who looked maybe 4 years old. Xavier goes over to the tank and puts his hand on it and quickly pulled it away, saying "My God, what has he done??" His voice filled with terror and anger at the same time.

Magneto asked "What is it, Charles?"

The Professor said, "This boy.. he is the source of the pain. He… he's been altered genetically."

Magneto frowned. "What do you mean by altered genetically." His eyes narrow as he rubs his arm where the concentration camp number was tattooed into his skin.

Xavier replied "This boy has had countless things done to him. Tell me, what do you feel inside of him. Is it the same as..."

Magneto moves closer, touching the tank with the boy inside. A moment passes as his power reads the boy and goes wide eyed and shakes his head and says "Yes, Adamantium bonded. I guess Apocalypse was wanting to make a clone of Wolverine."

Xavier goes to the computer and starts looking at files, hacking into the system with skill and finesse. "Not just him, I'm afraid. It looks like he used you, me, Iceman, Storm, Rogue, Gambit, Nightcrawler, Mystique and Pyro. He must have wanted to turn this boy into an ultimate soldier, and then clone him. He's only had him for 6 months, and has already added all of those genetic materials to the boy. What is even more miraculous is that they have been accepted into his body!"

Magneto spoke with mild shock in his voice, "But how is that possible? Sure one or two could be expected. I mean, Rogues' ability could make it happen, but only for a little while. And with her, she has to kill the other person to 'keep' that power, causing mental backlash. How can this child have survived them all?"

Xavier had continued to read, scanning files and documents. "My God, you bastard! This is low, even for you Apocalypse!"

Magneto leaned closer, trying to read what his friend had. "What?"

Xavier typed something and a monitor screen came to life on the wall. It showed Apocalypse at work, doing the bonding of the various DNA's to the boys'. As he worked he spoke, recording the procedure for future viewings. "**This is it! After all my years of research, I have finally found a way to make the perfect mutant. I just had to use one of my earlier projects on a parallel world, where mutant DNA took a different evolution. It became what they call bloodlines and I have bonded it with a non-bloodline human infant. Yes, the village leader was an idiot sacrificing his own life as well of his own sons' to put that creature into his body. By doing that, it made it acceptable to most mutant DNA. Unfortunately, I have not found a way to manipulate it to the point where I can safely have it take Cyclops' optic power.. yet. But given time, it should work. The only thing I do not like is the boys mind. After I gave him the psychic power from Charles Xavier, he was able to destroy my little 'pet' inside of him. By doing so, it caused the creature to be absorbed by the boy. He has also had an adverse reaction to Rogues' DNA, but for now I will leave it be.. since he is still coming along so nicely. Oh well, I can always recreate the project known as 'Kyuubi' and send it back to that world. In the mean time, I can keep adding more DNAs' and working on this prototype. Hahahaha**." The screen faded to black, showing reflections of their shocked faces.

Magneto said shakily, "That's low Charles. Even **They** were not that low. This boy, does he have a name?"

Charles typed some more, looking for the data and the screen came to life again. This time it showed the village of Konoha and Apocalypses' voice said, "**This is the village Konoha, coordinates 240x154y89z. Test subject: Kyuubi, known to the humans as Naruto Uzumaki aka Namikaze was born on October 10. Subject shows signs of advanced healing as viewed on these occasions."** The visual of the peaceful village changed to a scene of several mob attacks on the boy. Each time he was saved by the same man and a few others wearing masks. **"Subject was taken on his 3rd birthday after and attack on his life. He had already formed an emotional bond to one known as the Sandaime Hokage or as the subject refers to him as 'JiJi'. Decision to take child now was so he could be mentally conditioned after the initial tests were complete and have him dedicated to MY agendas."**

After that, the screen went blank again. Both men looked at each other and then to the child. They were still staring at the boy when Wolverine, Cyclops and Rogue ran in. Cyclops asked "Are you OK, Professor?"

Charles looked at Naruto and shook his head angrily. "No, I'm pissed. Wolverine.. cut the boy out of there, but don't touch him. For now, Rogue will have to."

Rogue nodded, but looked at the Professor with mild doubt. "But Professor, you know I can't touch him."

Charles spoke softly. "Rogue, for now I think you might be the _**only **_one who can touch him. Cyclops, have Forge and Bishop go through this computer and get me everything they can from it. I want to find out what else that bastard has done to this boy."

Wolverine thrust out his claws and said "Lets get cutting!" ,and he made a single slash with each arm against the glass forming an 'x'. With sharp cracking sounds, it shattered and Rogue walked carefully over after the fluid drained away and picked up the shivering boy. Dazed blue eyes looked up at her green ones and he gently touched her face. Rouge felt stunned when he touched her face and…. Nothing happened. She looked at everyone and said gasped. "He's… he's not effected!"

Charles asked gently. "Is he draining you of your power?"

She shakes her head no and Wolverine looks at the boy and narrowed his eyes. The boys hand falls back to his chest, shaking with cold, and Wolverine reaches out and places the small hand in his own. Again, nothing happened.

The Professor raised an eyebrow and sat back in his hover chair. "Interesting."

Cyclops finished speaking on the com-link to the other X-Men. "They're on their way Professor. Who is the boy, Sir?"

Charles looked at Magneto who shared a look between them. Then Magneto spoke. "It would probably be best if he went with you. He's too unstable, and none of my Brotherhood could train him or help with the mental abilities he may have. I do have one stipulation, though."

Charles nods in agreement, and for him to continue. "If you can, help the boy and make him stable. I will train him to be able to use my powers, however; should he become unstable and a threat to us.. you must kill him. Is that acceptable?"

Charles asked "Why would you want to train him in your powers?"

Magneto snorted. "Apocalypse is a fool, if this boy is trained right, becomes stable and sides with **our** side against _**him**_; then we may have a way to kill him once and for all. Also, I don't want to see another child go through what we saw earlier..."

Charles looked back at the blank screen and shudders at the images passing through his mind. "Agreed, Erik."

Erik nods and leaves, nodding to Bishop and Forge who eye the room and the young boy. Forge looks hungrily at the computers but goes to the Professor first, and asks him what they are to do.

* * *

Two weeks later in Konoha, the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed as he did some paperwork when a voice said, "Hello Hokage-sama." causing the Third to look up and see a bald man in a weird chair with a boy who's skin was bluish-black and almost looked like fur. As the boy smiled, he noticed a tail swishing behind him. The sight made him pale, but he narrowed his eyes and glared at the intruders. The Third asked "Who are you and how did you get in here?"

The bald man said "My name is Charles Xavier and this is one of my students, Nightcrawler. As for how we got here.. that is one of Nightcrawlers' special abilities. The ability to appear anywhere he has been before or can see."

The Third nodded warily and asked. "Well why have you come here like this?" He wanted to prepare to attack if it was necessary, but he found he could not move.

Xavier held his hands up, indicating he was there for peaceful reasons. "Does the name Naruto Namikaze mean anything to you?"

This made the Third wide eyed for a moment, and he asked, "Perhaps, why?"

Xavier nods his head to Nightcrawler, and he held out a folder that was under his arm to the Hokage. Warily, he took it and opened it slowly. When he saw the photo that was inside, he gasped and asked shakily. "What have you done to him?!"

"That was done by someone else. We recently rescued him but because of what had happened to him, he will need training by me and my students in his new abilities. He is also.. mentally unstable thanks to all the torture he felt. By not only the man who did that to him but also this village." Charles said with a touch of scorn at the word 'village'.

The Third scowled, angry that this stranger thought so little of his village. "Who did this and where is he? I want to see Naruto."

Charles tossed a watch onto the desk and said "That is a special watch. It allows a user to travel from one place to another.. in time or in this case dimensions. Push the red button and you will enter the time stream. From there, you can anyplace you want. And when you're ready to return home, you just push the green button. If you want to see him then you must come." Holding out his hand, he gently takes back the folder that was held limply in the Thirds' hand.

Nightcrawler and Charles both push the green buttons on their wrists and vanish, leaving the Hokage to think about just what he was going to do. Slowly, he picked up the watch and fingered the red button, deciding what to do.

* * *

A few hours later the Third Hokage appeared on a strange walkway with nothing but multicolored clouds streaking by. Floating in front of him is a beautiful woman with firey red hair and a green body suit with a gold sash around her waist. A familiar symbol is on her chest and holding the sash at her hip. It's a fabled phoenix, a mystical bird that is reborn from it's own ashes. She smiles gently at him and speaks in a low melodic voice. "Welcome Hokage-sama. I am Jean Grey. The Professor asked me to wait for you and lead you to where Naruto is."

The Third said "What is this place?

Jean was quiet a moment and spoke carefully. "This is the time stream. It allows people to travel from one point in time to another. It was also where we rescued Naruto from."

"Rescued him from who or what?", he asked, moving closer to the beautiful woman.

Jean said "I am sorry but you will have to ask the Professor about that. One rule about messing with different times and dimensions is.. we try not to change too much, or give too much information if possible. Technology from one time or place could destroy another entire dimension, if used even once there."

The Third said "Very well. I can see where that could be true. But.. until I see Naruto and I am sure he is OK, I won't trust you."

Jean smiled and said "Understandable." As they appeared at an end of a walkway, Jean held up a small device and a circular white portal appeared. She stepped through and the Third followed her carefully.

The Third blinked as he came out into bright sunshine and looked around and saw himself outside of a strange building. The design was unfamiliar and he saw a sign in a language he couldn't understand. Pointing to it, he asked "What does that say?"

Jean said "Oh, forgive me! You see that watch the professor gave you? It allows you to understand English, which is the language spoken in this location of the world. In your world, I believe it is Japanese. Now all you have to do is press the white button on the watch and point it at any sign and it will translate it into Japanese for you to read."

The third looked at the device and pressed the white button and a small beam scanned the sign and he read softly. "Xavier's School For The Gifted."

Jean nods and said "Now come, I need to get back to checking up on Naruto." As she lead the Sandaime into the building.

A few minutes later, after riding an elevator which made the third hold his stomach and mutter about 'jutsu', they stepped out and walked down a corridor and came to a room with the word "ER LAB" written on it. Jean put her hand on the door and it slid open with a soft hiss, showing the Third the small boy he'd come to see. Naruto was on a metal table, his normally sun-kissed skin as pale as the sheet covering him. He ran over to Naruto but a man with a unusual yellow suit and a skin-tight mask covering his eyes moved to stand in front of him. The Third pulled up short and glared at the man. "Why are you stopping me??"

Xavier hovered in and said "Wolverine, enough." Wolverine stepped back, but gave a soft snarl at the aging Hokage. Xavier said "Sorry about that, but we have to warn you about some of the things that have been done to him. Some of those things could kill you, so give us a few moments, please."

The Third nodded slowly and Xavier said "When we recently rescued Naruto here, we got several data recordings of information showing what was done to him. If you would like to watch them with me, I can answer any questions you have.. if I can. Then we will try and awaken him so you can talk to him."

The Sandaime sighed heavily, realizing he really had no choice if he wanted to know what had happened to the boy and said, "Very well."

The Third and the Professor both sat in front of a monitor as it came to life, and they watched as Apocalypse told about how he sent Kyuubi into the other dimension and how he kidnapped Naruto. They watched as the Adamantium bonding was done to the boy as well as other unmentionable things. When it was over, the Sandaime said "I see, that...thing, that did this all, who was he?"

Xavier said "He goes by the name Apocalypse. As best as we can tell, he is thousands of years old. He believes that he can control the evolution of mankind, and he wants to be revered as a god. We believe he was actually one of the first mutants but can't tell for sure."

Sarutobi asked "What is a mutant?"

Xavier frowned a moment, trying to word it so the man would understand and said "The best way I can explain it to you is this. In your world, you have what is called bloodlines, correct?"

The Third nods and Xavier said "Well, those bloodlines are created when humans carry an extra genetic sequence in their DNA. However, that sequence is constantly repeated from parent to child. In this world, the extra sequence appears randomly, meaning that sometimes parents have it, and children don't or vise versa. It is random and what it does also is random. In our history, when mutants used to appear, they were hunted down and killed for being different. But, in the last 100 years nearly one-fifth of the world population suddenly got the extra DNA sequence, so we are not sure of what the long term implications this will be. It is possible that the extra sequence will stabilize and become bloodlines for our world, but its' to early to tell. We also don't know what effect it will have on Naruto since your worlds DNA is more set."

The Third nods, getting most of it because two of his students had worked with DNA before, and he knew of the extra sequence as well as some of the terminology. He then asked "That metal that is inside of him, what is it?"

Wolverine popped out his claws and said "Adamantium. It is the hardest known metal in the world. Once it is heated and molded to a frame it is impossible to break."

Nodding in understanding, the Third asked, "Are yours natural or were they made like what happened to Naruto?"

Wolverine said "I was born with an advanced healing ability similar to what the kid has. A scientist in another country captured me, and did that to me also but when he did it, it wiped out most of my memories except for the last year before that day."

"OK, I can understand the metal now, and the healing ability since he had that before his kidnapping thanks to the Kyuubi. What other things can he do?"

Xavier used his powers and mentally linked to the Third. "_He now has my power and I have the ability to read peoples minds. Right now, though, he is unstable and can't control it. And it could kill him unless he's trained or he could kill others by accident."_

The Thirds eyes were wide and said "I see. Anything else?"

Xavier said "Well, a student of mine whose code name is Rogue, has a very deadly power which makes it impossible for her to touch another person without stealing their life force. I believe in your world its called chakra, but its not just chakra. She can also steal bloodlines as well. Naruto was given some of her DNA also, but he can touch Rogue and Wolverine both and not drain them of anything. But since your body is different then ours we are not sure if that power would activate and it might draw out your chakra. It was one of the main reasons I wanted you to understand things before we tried to wake him up. As for what else has happened to him… We will have to wait until we begin testing and training him to use his powers to know for sure. Since all but three of the powers he was given came from the DNA of most of my students, it won't be hard to train him. And as for the other three...well they will help also."

The Sandaime nods slowly and said "This is a lot to take in. What would happen if he is not trained to use these.. powers?"

Xavier said "I won't lie to you about this. Right now, Naruto is both mentally and physically unstable because of what has happened to him. His powers could either fade away or all go haywire at once and kill him, and everyone around him. I honestly believe the best thing for him right now, is for you to let us work with him. To understand these powers; and learn to use them correctly. We also have more knowledge of what mutant genes do to the bodies they inhabit, and if something life-threatening happens to him, we have the best chance to save him."

The Sandaime closed his eyes and asked "If his powers are really as unstable as you claim, what would happen if he becomes a risk?"

Xavier said "We have ways to neutralize the DNA of mutants in this world. As I told you, people fear what is different from them and some scientists have found ways to strip mutants of any and all powers. But usually it is with a slave collar. I detest this but it would be better then the alternative."

The Sandaime asked "What is the alternative."

Xavier looked at the doorway and said "Would you like to tell him Erik?"

The Third looked over to the door at a man with red armor on and a red helmet. The man said "If the boy were to truly become a risk.. where we are unable to stop him and save his life..we would have no choice but to end it."

The Sandaime said "I wont allow it!", getting up into a defensive position.

Magneto held his hand up and a bedpan flew and hit Sarutobi in the back of the head. Magneto said "There is nothing you could do to stop it. If it gets to that point, then the chances are thousand to millions of people would be dying. Would you honestly not give the life of one boy, for the lives of your entire village? From what I saw of the video, his father would."

Sarutobi looked down and said "I hate to admit it, but your right. It's just that... I promised his father I would protect him. The day he disappeared, I felt like I failed both of them. And then you show up with this information on him… I felt like I could finally honor that wish."

Xavier said "I understand and we won't harm him unless absolutely necessary. Now as for the boy.. I think its time to wake him."

Jean walked over to Naruto and gave him a shot. She then placed her hand on his head and after a few moments, she took it away and stepped back and said "That should do it, Professor."

Xavier said "Thank you Jean."

As everyone looked at Naruto, he slowly opened his eyes and looked around sleepily at first, then frantically as he didn't recognize where he was. The Sandaime ran over to Naruto and said "Naruto, its me.. can you hear me?"

Naruto locked eyes on the Sandaime and slowly shook his head as he closed his eyes trying to tell if it was real.

Sarutobi frowned and asked "What is wrong with him?"

Xavier said "It's like I told you. He has had a lot of mental damage from this experience. He thinks you're part of his imagination right now."

The Sandaime put his hand on Naruto's head and said "I'm so sorry Naruto. It is really me." as he looked sadly at Naruto.

Naruto looked at him and slowly raised his hand up and touched the Sandaime with one finger and then two. Then he started to cry as he grabbed hold of the robes the Sandaime wore, holding on for dear life and he whispered weakly "Jiji."

The Sandaime smiled a small smile and said "Yes Naruto, it's me."

Naruto brought his other hand over and screamed "JIJI." as he pulled himself tight to the older man as he cried.

After several minutes, Naruto pulled away and looked around and saw everyone and thought "_who are these people?"_

Xavier said "We were the ones who rescued you, Naruto, and brought your Jiji here to see you."

Naruto nods and asked "..who are..." as he tried to get his mouth to move.

Xavier said "I am Professor Charles Xavier, this is Magneto, a friend. Wolverine and Phoenix, both students of mine." pointing to each person.

The Sandaime said "I thought your name was Jean?"

Jean said "It is. I told you my real name as a sign of trust. Unless you are a trusted friend, we usually go by our code names. Naruto here does not trust us yet, so until he does we will go by our code names."

The Sandaime nodded and said "Our ANBU are similar in that matter. I take it this School for the Gifted is a school for mutants to learn to control their powers and fight?"

Xavier said "Yes and no. We teach our students to control their powers, but we are working toward a world where humans and mutants can live side by side in harmony. Magneto and I are friends, and we both work for the same goal, but we go about it differently. I have created the X-Men and he created the Brotherhood. Sometimes we are allies and other times not. When it comes to Apocalypse though, we both realize the dangers he creates and work together to stop him."

The Sandaime nods and Naruto asked "Where were you, Jiji?" The Sandaime wanted to break down right there but stayed strong for Naruto and said "You were kidnapped and I did not know where you were taken. These people here saved you."

Naruto looked at everyone and said in a quiet voice "Thank you."

Wolverine walked toward Naruto and glared at him and quickly launched his claws out and acted like he was going to cut Naruto and Naruto put out his hand to block it and 1 blade shot out of his hand and he cried out holding his hand and Wolverine said "Look at me kid."

Naruto was looking at his hand that was hurting where the blade was sticking out and Wolverine spoke again with force. "KID, look at me now."

Naruto flinched and looked at Wolverine who said a little gentler. "Don't look at your hand. Ignore the pain and relax it. When you relax your hand twist your wrist towards your thumb and the blade should go back inside you skin."

Naruto nodded and tried to calm himself down. After taking a relaxing breath, he twisted his wrist and the blade went back in. The itchy burn that followed made him look and he could see the skin healing. He looked closer at the wound and saw the wound completely seal up. Wolverine said "That is one of many things that has happened to you. Do you want to learn how to use it right, so it won't hurt you?"

Naruto looked at the Sandaime who was looking at Naruto with sad eyes. He had not wanted to believe it, but now he saw the truth. Naruto would have to learn to control these powers because, quite simply, no one in Konoha could teach him.

Naruto asked "Jiji?"

The Sandaime said "Naruto, I don't like it, but I have to agree with Xavier. These people here are the only ones who can help you now. If you come back to Konoha, you could hurt yourself or others really badly. Do you want that?"

Naruto looked down and the Third asked to Xavier. "How long will it take to train him?"

Xavier said "It depends, really. Normally I would say around seven years, but with what has happened to him, I would have to say.. ten or eleven."

Sarutobi nodded and said "If you train Naruto, will he be able to come back to his home world?"

Xavier said "Yes."

The Sandaime said "Narutos' father.. he wanted him to be a ninja. And I would also like for him to be one. Now, normally, ninja graduate at the age of 14 in our village, but one more year won't matter much. Not if it is going to help him. I want Naruto to return when he is 15, though, to be a ninja for his home. Do you agree?"

Naruto thought "_But..."_

Xavier said "Very well. But we will need some way to teach him your ninja arts as well. So any information you can give us would be appreciated."

The Sandaime nodded and said "I can have everything he will need to know.. from the history of our world, to chakra molding and other things. We don't put our children in the academy until they are seven, so if you could have someone come in say.. three years?" At this, Xavier nods. "Yes, three years to get the information he will need, I can have it all ready."

Xavier smiles and says "That's acceptable."

The Sandaime said "Then we are in agreement."

Xavier says softly. "Since the Kyuubi is now dead, and Naruto has these powers, the name he had before is dead. He will go by his real name and will most likely have a code name as well. If you would tell everyone that Naruto Uzumaki is dead.. unless.. he has some family left. Then let only them know."

The Sandaime nods and says "Agreed."

Xavier looks at the clock on the medical bays' wall. "Well, it should be time for you to go, because your presence will be most likely missed by now."

The Sandaime sighed and looked at Naruto and said "Naruto, I want you to listen to these people and trust them. I hope I can come see you sometime in the future, but I want you to grow up strong. And.. know that I love you, and I am proud of you."

Naruto smiled a small smile and hugged the Sandaime. The Third sighed deeply as he released the boy and was lead away by Jean.

Once he was gone, Naruto felt an overwhelming sadness hit him. He closed his eyes and screamed in his head; a cry that was felt all across the world, and even in the time stream by everyone

"_JIJI."_

* * *

It has been nearly 11 years since that day. Naruto has grown up with the X-Men and now goes by the codename: ECHO. Reason being, his personality often reflected off of another person. He would mimic a persons' speech, thoughts, fighting style, appearance, and even their habits perfectly. His normal way of dressing is in a pair of black pants made out of some kind on ultra-technological fiber Forge had created, with the help of Beast and Bishop. He had a leather jacket with the words **'I AM ALL NOISE AND SILENCE' **printed on the back. He doesn't wear a shirt, but has a silver vest made out of nanotech fibers, which can self-repair in seconds. Wearing a utility holster on his left thigh, and a chakra based pistol on his right, they attached with slick black belts around his waist. Covering his eyes, he has a pair of blue mirrored, wraparound sunglasses that make it impossible to see his eyes. The pistol would not kill someone, unless you hit the heart or the head; but it hurt like hell.

After Forge, Bishop and Beast read the scrolls on chakra to help Naruto learn, they ventured into making weapons for him to use. Their discoveries led to all new weapons for the X-Men. Naruto, of course, got first dibs on most of them since he had the highest level of chakra out of all the X-Men. After him, Cyclops and Gambit came in a close second in their capacity. Besides the pistol, Naruto also had a chakra based staff that looked like a foot long metal cylinder with openings on either end. (Think a double bladed light saber with chakra instead of energy crystals.) Naruto also had a black glove on his left hand, with a seal design on the back of the hand in silver.

Naruto stood now on top of the mansion at the school grounds and looked over the field and said softly to himself. "It's funny. I wanted nothing more than to go back and see Jiji all those years ago when he left me here. I thought he abandoned me.. but I realize that if he hadn't.. I would not be who I am today."

A new voice called out. "The way things are in life are hardly ever as we expect them to be. You know you have to return, but you shouldn't worry. Everyone here knows that no matter what.. you will _always_ be an X-Man."

Naruto smiled. "I know, Mom. I just wish things could stay like this forever. But I know now I have to return. I must stop the madness."

A pair of arms slipped around him from behind and said "Remember.. we are waiting for your signal to come."

Naruto nodded. "I know. The funny thing is, I almost want to tell him thank you. Had he not done what he did, I would never had met any of you."

The woman smiled and said "True. And then we would never get a chance like we have now."

Naruto eyes glossed over a moment, and lightning danced in the bright blue orbs, as a bolt of lightning struck a tree at the edge of the grounds. Two men jumped out of the tree and took off running, and Naruto let his eyes return to normal. "Damn reporters. Why won't they leave me alone?"

The woman laughed lightly. "It's your own fault. You just _had_ to go and save that girl."

Naruto chuckled. "Your right, but how was I suppose to know she was the Presidents' daughter??"

A second voice spoke up. "Or that she would have made you into a world hero the very next day? That's quite an accomplishment for one such as us Naruto. You have successfully done something that Charles and I have worked nearly 40 years on."

Naruto looked to his right and smiled. "Hello Erik, I see you're still doing well."

Magneto smiled ruefully. "Besides Charles, you're the only one who can call me that and live. How are you, Rogue?"

Rogue smiled as she held Naruto. "I'm just hugging my son, while I still can."

Magneto nodded. "So.. are you ready?"

Naruto frowned. "Yeah. This is a once in a lifetime shot for us. Cable came from the future and told us that Apocalypse would be dormant for the next ten years. And he is hiding in my home world! I have that long to track him down and then give the co-ordinates so the Brotherhood and the X-Men can come and help to defeat him once and for all. If we miss this shot? We wont get another for who-knows-how long; if ever. Thankfully, with a unified world for both human and mutant-kind here, in this world? We can focus on him."

Magneto looked at the sky. "You are a very special person, Naruto. You have a natural power in you that makes all of ours look like cheap tricks. You can change people for the better, by just being yourself."

Naruto smiled and joked. "I know, I'm just awesome that way."

The response to his jest was a quick slap upside the head from Rogue and he laughed. "Sorry, Mom."

Rogue smiled ran her hand over his hair gently. "So.. are you ready to go?"

Naruto nodded, leaning into her touch. "No, but I have to. I'm the only one who can get the lay of the land quick enough to find him in time. If we send a larger force to find him, he could have automatic systems that might hide him even harder. Or wake him up so he can go to some other world or time."

Rogue hugged him tightly one last time. "Go, the others are waiting."

Naruto kissed her on the cheek and flew off of the building, landing softly on the ground below. High above, Magneto said to Rouge, "He will be all right. After all, he is an Omega level mutant."

Rogue glared. "Go.. before I test out the strength of my fist on your face."

Magneto nodded his head in rueful memory of past hits from her. "Farewell Naruto.", he called, as he flew into the air and away from the mansion.

Rogue sat down and started to cry softly to herself. Watching as the sun rose in the east, a Cajun accented voice said, "Relax _cher_, he gonna be fine."

She turned and pulled Gambit into a hug. "Oh Gambit, I'm going to miss him. After all that we've gone through, I don't want to lose him."

Gambit hugged her back tighter. "It's gonna to be all righ', _cher_. He's a good kid."

Rogue leaned up and kissed him fiercely on the mouth. "I know. I raised him after all.", she said smugly.

Gambit laughed and smiled. "Oh, yes.. and you make a fine mother. After this is all over, we can start as a family again."

Rogue sighed and smiled. "I hope so, Cajun. I truly hope so."

Gambit smiled and thought of the blond boy who'd just left. ".._you gave her the greatest gift possible, kid. You gave her the ability to touch again when she wants to. Good luck."_

He held onto Rogue as the sun rose higher into the sky, showing it was going to be a beautiful day despite the grim occasion.

* * *

When Naruto got to the training floor he saw all the X-Men and the students, along with several members of the Brotherhood. They were all waiting for him in a long line and he smiled as he walked by each one. Every single one of them they patted him on the back or gave him words of thanks or luck.

When he got to the end, he saw Professor Xavier sitting in his hover chair, and he said, "Naruto, eleven years ago, when we were at our weakest point.. a beacon of hope appeared in the most unusual way. You were that beacon. You came to our world and with a pure heart and a warriors' spirit, you created a world that all of us are able to finally live in peace with. For this, I want to say.. thank you."

Naruto grinned shyly. "Take care of everyone for me, will you?"

Xavier said "Of course, Echo.. or should I say, Naruto Namikaze?"

"Well, I remember when I first came here that I was told our code names were given and only our trusted friends could call us our real names.", Naruto said. "To me, each of you are not my friends." At this pause, some of the assembled frowned or shifted on their feet uneasily. "You're my family. And so, with that I say this: Don't forget to wash after every meal, and don't forget to turn off the lights!"

Everyone in the room looked at him in disbelief or blankly, before people started to snicker. Then everyone burst out laughing at him for going from a real serious speech to a comic relief joke like that.

As everyone tried to control themselves, they looked where Naruto was and the laughter slowly stopped because… Naruto was gone. In his place was a poster board with the words in a bubble above it saying **Hello...Hel.o...He..o...H...o...o.** (If you cant figure it out think of an Echo the farther it gets the harder it is to tell what is said)

Slowly, everyone left. Each thinking over how the strange boy, now their friend was gone. And the impact he'd had in their lives.

Xavier thought back to a specific day, two years ago.

_**-=Flashback=-**_

Suzzy Que Bamba, the daughter of the newly elected President of the United States was at a summer camp for girls when her camp had been taken over by a group of terrorists. They were holding her and the other girls hostage with a new deadly, genetically created virus called Silc. It killed within an hour and there was no known cure.

Suzzy looked at the man who held her captive and he said "Now, little girl, your father is going to turn over to us the complete operation manifests of the Sentinel programs. Along with all the blueprints and archived data.. or we will kill you and the others here."

Suzzy sneered at the terrorist. "My father will _never_ bow to the likes of you!"

The man smirked as he stepped back and punched Suzzy in the stomach, making her gasp and cough up blood. "Yes, he will or he and everyone else in the world will watch as you slowly die! As the blood bursts from your skin! As it is eaten away from the inside out!" He looked at the camera spoke as if he was talking to the President himself. "You have heard my threats and demands, Mr. President. Give us what we want in two hours or watch as your daughter dies on national television!! "

Two hours later the man walked in front of the camera again and spoke almost sadly; mockingly. "You have tried my patience, Mr. President. You could have saved her if you would have just given me the Sentinel program like I asked for. Now this girl will die." He quickly pulled out a needle and stabbed it into Suzzy arm and screamed. "Now die, bitch!" As calmly as he walked in front of the camera, he began to walk away from the fallen girl.

Just then, a boy with blond hair appeared on the edge of the screen, wearing clothes not typical to a summer camp attendee. "Hey, jackass! What the hell do you want the Sentinel program for?"

The man turned and looked at the boy and said in astonishment. "Who the hell are you?" Wasn't this a summer camp for girls? Where had this boy come from?!

The boy said "My name is Echo, and I asked you 'what do you want the Sentinel program for?'"

The terrorist frowned. "Simple boy, I plan to use it to wipe out every mutant on the planet. Then I plan on taking over the world, since only mutants can stand up to me."

Echo tilted his head curiously, the glasses reflecting a warped image of himself back at the terrorist. "Then I guess you're to stupid to realize that your plan won't work.. because you will die here today."

The man laughed and said, "Oh really, and whose going to stop me? You?" He questioned as he pulled out a gun and fired a shot at the boy.

Echo held up his hand and the bullet stopped in mid air. "Your gun is useless against me."

The man narrowed his eyes. "You a mutant. A damned mutant!"

Echo said "I'm a _**human,**_ jackass. Mutant or not, I am still human."

The man sneered. "Well, you can stop bullets.. but lets see you handle this!" He quickly pulled out a needle and charged at Echo, stabbing him in the chest and smirking at the child.

Echo looked at him and lightly touched the needle still jammed into his chest. "Is that the same thing you gave the girl just a moment ago?"

The man laughed evilly. "Yeah, you will die shortly, you damn mutant."

Echo reached up and pulled out the needle, his gaze moving up and down the syringe.

"Well, thanks to you, we now have an antidote to the poison." This made the man freeze. "What?", he said flatly.

Echo said "You see, I wasn't born a mutant. Some sick, twisted, psycho decided to experiment on a child. He gave me all kinds of powers from different mutants, but one of them is advanced healing. I just need to come in contact with _any_ virus _once,_ and my body will create an antibody for it. So now, as soon as I take care of you, then all I have to do is give this girl some of my antibodies, and she will be fine! But you know, you can do all you want to me, because I don't care since your an idiot. But, if you pick on the helpless.. like you did this girl here? Then I have no choice but to see you pay. I was going to kill you, but I'm not your judge or jury. So.. I will let the courts take care of you. Until then, you're under citizens arrest." Echo put his hand on the man and covered him with ice, freezing him in place.

Echo walked over to Suzzy and untied her quickly from her restraints. "Well, lets take care of that virus, shall we?" He then reached into a pouch and pulled out a scroll. Unrolling it, he looked it up and down for several moments. "Ah, here we go! Thank you Hank McCoy, for teaching me chemistry and how to make medicines.", he muttered softly as he sent a small chakra burst to the scroll. After a small cloud of smoke appeared, a small chem lab popped out. Echo rapidly began to work, deftly drawing some of his blood out and mixing it with various other ingredients. After about 15 minutes, he smiled and held up a test tube with a clear fluid. "Well, here we go."

He prepared a syringe with some of the clear liquid and said, "If you don't mind, I need to give you this shot, Miss.. to stop you from dying."

Suzzy was beginning to feel ill. Her stomach was cramping and she was sweating, but ice cold. "How can I trust you? You're a mutant?"

Echo sighed tiredly. "Like I told the idiot over there, I am also human. And I hate to see people suffer when they can be saved. So.. I leave the choice up to you. You can put away your hate and fear of mutants for two whole minutes, and allow another human to save your life. Or, you can let all of mankind, know that your life could have been saved if you would have just showed a little faith in someone who is different."

Suzzy looked abashed at that, remembering the lessons her father had tried to teach her about tolerance, sharing, and even acting nice to other people. She looked up at him and said, "Alright, I trust you."

Echo nodded and gave her the shot. Then he turned and made up another needle and capped the rest into the test tube. "Well, since you will be fine, would you answer me a question? What made you so special that the idiot behind me thought the President of the United States would give away military information to him?"

The girl blinked, astonished that he hadn't recognized her. Amazed that he wasn't part of some group hired to protect her. "You mean, you don't know who I am?"

Echo shook his head. "Nah, I've been on a camping trip in the woods with a friend of mine for the last four months. When I heard gunshots, I just came to investigate. I got here just in time to hear him say that the President could save you if he would have just given him the Sentinel program."

The girl snorted, and a moment later started to laugh. "He _thought_ the President would do it because I'm the _Presidents' daughter_."

Echo blinked and sat back, almost speechless. "Well, that's surprising. Um, since you're the Presidents' daughter, would you mind giving him this? It's the antibodies for whatever the hell he shot you and I up with. My friend is probably worried, so I better get back to my camp. Do you need to call anyone for help or anything?"

Suzzy immediately thought of her father and mother, probably wanting more than anything to hear for themselves that she was okay. "Yeah."

Echo nodded and pulled out a cell phone and pressed it into her hands gently. "Go ahead and keep it. It's prepaid and only has an hour left on it, but that should be enough. The police are probably almost here to get you." He quickly pointed back at the self-named 'idiot' and said, "The ice will hold him prisoner for about twenty-four hours. C'ya."

She panicked at the thought of being alone, but called out to him instead. "Wait, what's your name??"

Echo turned and flashed a grin and a small wave. "I go by Echo." ,he said as he left.

_**-=End Flashback=-**_

Xavier smiled and thought "_That one moment of kindness gave the world a chance to see __**us,**__ not as a threat but as humans. Naruto changed the world that day. Unfortunately he forgot to erase the numbers from that phone, and the Secret Service traced the numbers __**here**__ and then the President came and offered Naruto his thanks. Naruto said he just wanted peace and a chance to hang out with his friends and loved ones without fear. The President took that simple request to heart, then motioned for the UN to recognize mutants as a race, and give them equal rights as anyone else."_


	2. blood, blades, and blonds

The Sandaime Hokage of Konoha was looking outside his window and thought "He will be here soon if they keep their end of the bargain."

A voice from behind said "You should show more faith in them Jiji." startling the third as he turned to look to see who had snuck up on him.

The third asked "Who are you."

The person before him smiled and said "Well you know me as Naruto Namikaze but I go by Echo now."

The third was wide eyed and said in a shaky voice "Is that really you Naruto."

A voice in his head said "_cant trust your own eyes Jiji."_ making the third smile and said "So I see you have control over your powers now."

Naruto snorts and said "Yeah. How have you been."

The third said "I missed you."

Naruto smiled a small smile and said "Well I'm here for now."

The third asked "For now? what do you mean."

Naruto said "Back in the other world I have people who care for me. I came back here to give my home world a chance to prove to me I actually belong here. If I can't I am going back. I know your going to say I was born here and my family was from here but besides you jiji their is no one else right now who I care for in this world. I came here to see you and give this world a chance."

The third sighed as he looked down and said "Your right I suppose, it saddens me to know it but at least you are honest with me about it and you are also willing to give this world a chance. So what do you plan to do now that your here."

Naruto said "Well, I came to be a ninja however there is a problem we learned about me. Because of the fact I cant move my fingers in most of the shapes that are required for hand signs because of the Adamantium to my bones all the jutsu I can do will have to be seal less or made of nothing but the few I can do."

The third frowned and said "That will hurt you. Are you able to do the basic ones I sent you."

Naruto said "My other powers will let me be just as good. I can use use 'slip' to do what you call replacement but I don't have to grab something to do it. I can move to another spot as long as it is somewhere I have been before or can see. The henge jutsu is just like my shape shift ability so I can look like anyone and as for the basic bunshin I can implant a mental image with my mental powers like a genjutsu that can't be broken, at least we don't think so, to make it look like I made them. I can use chakra no problem and have decent control I think. I can do that tree climbing and water walking as well as that leaf balancing exercise."

The third nod and said "What about the history and other scrolls."

Naruto said "I learned them all so I know the lay out of the land and those things."

The third said "Good, how are your fighting abilities."

Naruto's eyes glossed over a moment behind his glasses and said "I have."

The third looked confused and asked "What."

Naruto said "You just were trying to find out nicely if I have ever killed before and the answer is yes."

The third asked "Are you reading my mind."

Naruto said "I can pick up focused surface thoughts like anything you are thinking to yourself. I can't steal information or things like that. I don't do it on purpose. I can't shut it off so sorry if it upsets you. The professor taught me to try and respect peoples privacy as much as possible. I'm not as strong using it as the professor is so he never trained me to enter peoples minds other then to implant the idea of a illusions in their heads like genjutsu but I am more of a front line fighter so illusions are not my real style."

The third nods relaxing and said "In that case I can understand. I know what happened to you was not your choice but please try not to read my thoughts if possible. I have many secrets and it is nearly impossible to gaurd your thoughts."

Naruto said "I understand. Its one of the powers I have I don't really like to use if I can keep from it."

The third nods and said "Right well you came earlier then I thought you would so you have about a week in the academy left if you would like to learn of you future teammates. I would like to know how strong you are and also about how you were forced to make your first kill."

Naruto frowned and said "My skills are currently around high chunnin to low jounin if I were to guess by your standards. In mutant standards I am an Omega level Mutant."

The third asked "What is an Omega level mutant Naruto."

Naruto said "I have the powers of some of the most powerful mutants. I may even be immortal." shocking the third.

The third asked "When you say immortal, what exactly do you mean."

Naruto said "Like Apocalypse and possibly wolverine I may be unable to die of old age. I can be killed of coarse but it will be very very difficult."

The third blinked and said "I see, keep that info secret between yourself and me."

Naruto nods and asked "So where am I to stay while I'm here."

The third pulled out some keys and said "Come with me." as they left the office.

10 minutes later the third stopped in front of an 2 story home and he said "Xavier had a few of the X-men come here over the last few months secretly and they have built this place for you. Here are the keys. You can explore it later. We need to get you to the academy."

Naruto nods and thought "_so this was the surprise they were talking about. It looks like a mini mansion. I wonder if it has some of the things the real mansion has. Hopefully a danger room."_

After another 10 minutes Naruto and the third were standing outside of a classroom and the third knocked and waited. The door opened and a man with a scar across his nose gasped and said "Hokage-sama, to what do we oh the honor of your visit." as he stepped aside.

The third walked in and smiled at the class room and Naruto stepped in beside him and looked at the teacher in front of him. The third said "Sorry to interrupt you class Iruka but I have a new student for you. He has been traveling abroad and has recently return. Iruka this is..."

Naruto held out his hand and said "The names Echo."

Iruka smiled and said "Its nice to meet you Echo. That is an unusual name."

The third smiled and said "That is a codename he has traveled under but his real name is classified for certain reasons. Now Echo, this is Iruka and he will be your primary teacher and this man here is his assistant Mizuki."

Naruto looked at him and the third heard "_jiji, who is Orochimaru."_

The third eyes widen a moment and thought "_an S-class criminal of Konoha that was at one time my student. Why."_

Naruto thought "_Mizuki just thought how much he can't wait to get out of this village and goto Orochimaru with something called the forbidden scroll." _as he pulled his hand away from Mizuki.

The third narrowed his eyes and thought "_that's not good, I need to get some proof to arrest him without letting..."_

Naruto said "Mizuki huh. I heard of you before."

Mizuki blinked and said "I hope it was all good."

Naruto said "Well that depends. I mean Orochimaru talked highly off you."

Mizuki blinked as he thought "_how the hell does he know Orochimaru. Shit the third is looking at me now. Better cover it up since he never did trust me after I killed my teammate_ and asked "What are you talking about." in a confused voice

Naruto said "Orochimaru told me how proud he was when you killed your teammate."

The third eyes went wide and said "Mizuki, you have better start explaining."

Mizuki was sweating and thought "_shit, I got to get out of here and get to the sound village and but Orochimaru wanted the forbidden scroll. Damn you kid."_

Naruto said "Yeah, Orochimaru was talking about how you were suspose to deliver some scroll to him in the sound village after you stole it. What scroll was it again."

Mizuki said "I don't know what your talking about. I never agreed to steal the forbidden scroll."

Naruto smirked and said "I never said it was the forbidden scroll."

Mizuki eyes went wide knew he was caught and said "Your a lying traitor. I will kill you." as he pulled out a kunai and went to stab Naruto.

Naruto held up his hand and the blade in Mizuki's hands stopped and Naruto grabbed Mikuki with his ungloved hand and Mizuki was covered in a block of ice except for his head and he said "You know, I'm sure the Hokage here has some questions he would like answered by you."

The third said "Indeed I do. I must thank you for revealing this traitor for me. I had him under watch every since his teammate was killed on a mission. Now I know it was murder and I will have Ibiki find out as much as he can about Orochimaru."

Iruka and the class was stunned and Sasuke said "Wait, if Mizuki-sensei is a traitor then wouldn't this echo guy should also for talking with a criminal like Orochimaru."

The third chuckled and said "That's just it, Echo has never met Orochimaru since hes been away for so long. He just used the information he was able to get and bluff mizuki into admitting the truth. I will mark that down as a successful A-rank mission Echo. Now I must be going. ANBU, take Mizuki away to Ibiki." as 4 men in mask appeared walked over to Mizuki.

Naruto looked at each and heard one in a dog mask think "_he looks almost like sensei and like sensei son would have looked like also. I wish I could have saved him all those years ago when he disappeared."_

Naruto frowned and said "Hey you, the one in the dog mask." stopping the third and the ANBU.

The one in the dogmask said "Its Inu and yes, what can I do for you."

Naruto said "Just out of curiosity, could you tell me who was your sensei."

The third said "Echo, I am afraid Inu cant do that."

Naruto nods and said "OK, I just thought that if this guy sensie is who I think it was then I might be inclined to become friends with him. After all dogs are faithful." as he turned and walked up the stairs.

The third frowned a moment and looked at Inu and then at Echo and said "Its your choice Inu. Only reason I even giving the option is Echo is a pretty good judge of character and if he thought he could trust you enough to be friends then he sees something special in you."

Inu frowned a moment and said "Well its not that much of a secret and I will be leaving ANBU tomorrow anyways so why not humor the kid. My sensei was the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze."

Echo nods and said "So I was right. By the way, that boy that disappeared that day all those years ago was me." making Inu go wide eyed a moment behind his mask and looked at the third and asked "Is it true. Is he who I think he is."

The third said "Yes, but don't use his real name or tell anyone because of where he has been and what he has been trained in. I will explain it to you in private later Inu."

Inu nods and looked at Naruto and said "I look forward to talking to you sometime Echo-san."

Naruto smiled and frowned when he saw the ANBU could not get Mizuki to move in the ice and said "Hey ANBU, step back away from him a moment. I will free him from the ice."

The 3 ANBU looked at Echo and nod as they stepped back.

Naruto walked down the stairs where Mizuki was frozen except his head and he held his hand out to the side and his wrist blade shot out of his hand and he stabbed it into the ice before holding his hand that had the glove on it in the air and snapping his finger and a flame appeared in his hand and Naruto retracted his blade back into his wrist and the ball of fire took the shape of a bird that flew into the air and then toward the hole Naruto had made in the ice and it went inside the ice and exploded blowing most of the ice off of Mizuki.

The ANBU grabbed Mizuki who was shaking and holding his hands over his chest trying to warm up as they glanced at Inu and then at Echo and left quickly with Mizuki each trying to figure out what Echo just did.

The third smirked as he looked around the class at the shocked students faces and said "Try to restrain yourself a little bit Echo. I mean we don't want to scare anyone to death."

Echo laughed and said "Hey, you should see my floor show. "

Kiba said "What the hell was that. You did not use any hand signs and what was that blade that came out of your arm."

Echo said "All my jutsu are seal less. As for wrist blade, secret. Anyways aren't we suspose to be having class."

Iruka coughed and said "Yes, of coarse."

The third smiled and said "When you get settle in Echo, I would like for you to have some tea with me so I can hear more about your training trip."

Naruto nods and then felt a chill go down his spine and he did a quick mental scan of everyone in class and said "Sure but one question old man. Does this village have fangirls."

The third blinked and said "Im afraid so, why."

Naruto looked around at the girls in the class and said "Oh nothing, just wondering how hard its going to be to lose them."

Sasuke said while looking forward "Its Impossible."

Naruto smirked before he shape shifted into Sasuke and said "Hmph." as he appeared beside Sasuke startling everyone as a smoke bomb went off covering both of them.

When the smoke cleared Iruka looked at the 2 Uchiha and said "Echo, please drop the henge."

Both Naruto and Sasuke raised an eye brow and looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes and kept quite.

Iruka walked over and hit one of the Sasuke on the head while screaming "Drop the henge."

Sasuke who rubbed his head shot a glare and said "I'm the real Sasuke Iruka-sensei, no wonder I am still here when I should be training to get stronger."

Iruka blinked and looked at the Sasuke he hit and then hit the other on the head and Sasuke glared and said "This is a waste of my time. I should be training, not being the brunt of an idiots jokes."

Iruka sweat dropped as did everyone else in class. The third smiled and thought "_so thats why hes called echo. Even I can't tell which is the real one."_ as he walked out of the room.

Iruka sighed and said "Very well, Alright class, today we are reviewing what will be on the final test."

As the rest of the day went by 2 Sasuke became the talk of class because all the fangirls who had quickly started to fall for Naruto were now focused on Sasuke thinking he was Naruto.

Nobody, not even the most loyal fan girl could figure out which was which. When the day was done both left the room and before the fan girls had a chance to see Naruto used slip, the same thing night crawler does and appeared outside of his new home.

Naruto walked inside after unlocking the door and sweat dropped as a human size sentinal appeared in front of him and pointed a blaster at Naruto and Naruto said "You got a problem bub." as he was ready to fight.

The sentinal eyes flashed and said "Mutant DNA for subject Echo confirmed, security mode is in standby." as it walked out of the room.

Naruto thought "_ok bishop, that has to be your doing."_as he walked around and found a secret elevator in the same place the one in the mansion was and he got in it and felt himself going down and the door opened up and he walked and said "So, they actually set it up exactly like the command floor in the mansion. Makes things easier for me." as he went to where his room was at the school and smiled as he saw alot of his stuff had been brought here and thought "_how did they do this without me knowing."_ as he saw some picture and saw one and thought "_mom._"

The next day Naruto got up early and went to the Hokage office and saw the third was in a meeting and stood outside the window and the third said "You can come in Echo."

Naruto walked in and the third said "Echo, this is Hatake Kakashi. You met him yesterday. He was wearing the Inu mask."

Naruto nods and said "Hello Kakashi-san."

Kakashi nods and said "Hello Naruto."

Naruto frowned a moment and said "I hope you don't mind me asking you don't call me that for now around others. I want to forget all about what happened before I was taken away."

Kakashi said "That's fine. So, what happened to you."

Naruto sat down in a lotus position and held his hand up and a blade around a foot long came out of his skin and said "What didn't happen would be better. Long story short I was kidnapped and experimented on and had several different peoples DNA forced onto me. During it the Kyuubi that was inside of me was killed and my body adapted." as he withdraw the blade.

Kakashi looked at Naruto hand and said "I see. I'm sorry I could not have helped you."

Naruto waved his hand and said "Don't worry about it. It was actually for the best I think. Had it not happened then I would not have met the people I consider family and would not be who I am today. I most likely would have been some stupid idiot who could not shut up. I..." just then Naruto belt buckle which was silver with an X on top of it started to flash and beep and Naruto frowned and hit it and said "Echo here."

A voice said "Hello Naruto, I was wondering how you like your new home."

Naruto said "Bishop, when I see you again I am so going to kick your ass. Do you have any idea what I started to do when I saw a fucking sentinel in my home."

Bishop said "Probably blow a new hole in the world like you did on ghost island."

Naruto frowned and said "So what the hell do you want. You never make social calls."

Bishop said "The professor wanted me to have you ask your Jiji when the chunnin exams would be. Several of the X-men want to come and see what you have learned while there as well as see the other reasons."

Naruto looked at the third and the third said "Around 200 days from now."

Bishop said "Roger. I got that. I also wanted to tell you we got the danger room up and running for you but don't go over alpha level until we can get in and test the Omega level safty features. Also you own everything within 1 mile of the house and we also programed the security system to repair any damage also so have fun. That's all I called about. Cya." as the X on his buckle stop glowing.

The third said "What is a sentinal."

Naruto sighed and said "Its a machine that was designed with the purpose to hunt down and kill mutants. Until about 2 years ago we have had to be prepared for them."

The third nod and Kakashi asked "Whats a mutant."

The third said "Bloodline users."

Kakashi nods and asked "So how strong are you."

Naruto said "Enough."

Kakashi nods and said "So you know who your mother is."

Naruto said "I know who my adopted mother is and I also know who my father was. Why."

The third said "Your mother was named Uzumaki Kushina and since you already know your father I guess its your choice to tell anyone your name."

Naruto nods and said "Well I better get going. I got school." as he got up and disappeared using slip shocking both men.

As Naruto was about a block away from the school, he picked up something in his scenses and decided to investigate. When he arrived at where he detected something he saw a brown hair man in his 20 with blue eyes sitting on a tree branch but the thing is he was wearing one of the newer X-men outfits that was designed like Naruto's.

Naruto said "Hello, who are you."

The man turned and looked at Naruto and said "The names Reload, your Echo right."

Naruto nods and said "I thought I knew all the X-men."

Reload said "You do. I came from the future."

Naruto frowned and said "Why."

Reload said "Apocalypse is here."

Naruto went wide eyed and asked "Where."

Reload said "I'm not for sure. I know he is in Konoha though."

Naruto sighed and said "Now that's fucked up. Why the hell did he decide to come here of all the places on the planet."

Reload said "To study you. From what I was told from the survivors of the battle you will have with him he wanted to observe you when you returned from the other world. He still considers you a test subject."

Naruto walks over and sits down and said "Well thanks for the info but what are you doing here on this training ground."

Reload said "Well I decided to wait for you while sending off electrical currents from my comunicator and while I was waiting I decided to see what that team over there was doing. So far I have to say I am impressed by one of them."

Naruto asked "Really, who."

Reload pointed on the other side of the clearing where 3 teens were and he said "The girl in the buns. Shes threw 500 weapons since I arrived and shes hit a perfect bulls eye all 500 times. Well I hate to say it but I need to run. I know you wanted more info but sadly we don't have it. I just thought I should tell you so that way you know me since I plan to show up for the battle with Apocalypse so take care of yourself. Cya." as he disappears in a swirling portal.

Naruto sighs and thought "_damn time travelers. Always fucking with peoples lives and every time one shows up from the future they always bring trouble with them."_

Just then a kunai came flying toward him but he looked at it and it stopped moving and he grabbed it and jumped down and said "You know, little girls shouldn't throw pointy objects at people." as he threw the kunai at the girl.

A man in green spandex asked "Who are you and why were you spying on my team."

Naruto said "The names Echo. I was just having a chat with a friend who left right before the weapon was thrown and it just happened to have been on the edge of your training ground. Now since I told you my name shouldn't you honor me with yours."

The man in green spandex said "Oh of coarse. I am Gai, my adorable student with the fashion since of youth is Lee, the other male on my team is Neji and the girl is Tenten. Are you a Konoha Shinobi."

Naruto said "Currently no. I am still an accademy student."

Neji said "You look our age so you must be a failure to still be in the academy." with a smug superior voice.

Naruto saw a kunai still in the ground and with out moving had it fly and stab Neji in the ass and said as Neji cried out in surprise and pain "No, just have not been here to take the actual test. Been away training. Oh and I don't like smart asses either."

Everyone looked where the kunai was as Neji pulled it out and said "How dare you attack me."

Naruto said "Really, how did I do that. I never moved or use chakra so how did I make a kunai that was 30 feet away from me pull itself out of the ground and stab you in the ass."

Neji activated his bloodline and said "I don't know but you are the only responsible party since neither of my teammates would dare to attack me."

Naruto shrugged and said "Well you are right, I did do it. I just wanted to see if you could figure out how I did it."

Tenten said "Magnetism." making everyone look at her.

Gai asked "What do you mean Tenten."

Tenten threw a senbon at the kunai neji pulled out and it moved around the kunai in a curve instead of continuing a straight path. Naruto nod and said "Good call. Well if you will excuse me I must get to the academy to piss off some more fan girls. By the way, your welcome." as he walked away.

Lee blinked and asked "Your welcome for what." as he looked at his teammates and went wide eyed and said "What the." making everyone turn and look where lee was.

Tenten sweat dropped and said "So that's where all my kunai I lost went." as she looked at nearly 10,000 kunais all stacked together in a pile.

Gai said "A most youthful person. We should shout about his youth."

Neji just glared at Naruto walk away.

When Iruka got to class he looked at the class and groaned as there were now 2 shikamarus in class. He sighed and said "Echo, can you show your real self and drop the henge."

Both Shikamarus stayed sleeping on the desk.

Iruka shook his head and took roll call and when he got to echo he just marked him as here giving up on trying to figure out which was which and said "Alright class, today we will do weapon throwing."

One Shikamaru looked up and said "Define exactly what you mean by weapon throwing." as he changed into Echo.

Iruka said "I mean throwing shurikens and kunais."

Naruto groaned and said "Thats to damn easy. Can we use other weapons if we want."

Iruka said "I suppose for extra credit. Now everyone outside."

As everyone went outside Naruto saw the Hokage was there with Kakashi, a woman with red eyes and another man who was smoking a cigarette along a man with pale eyes, a blond hair man, a man who was big boned, a woman with a dog, another man with black hair and looked tired, a man in a long tan coat and lastly a man with a walking cane and a bandage over his head.

Naruto said "Hey Jiji, whats hangings."

Iruka said "Echo, show some respect to the Hokage and the other honored guest."

Naruto said "I show respect only when it had been earned in my eyes. Jiji is probably the only one in this village besides Kakashi that I would give any to at this moment."

The third chuckled and said "Its all right Iruka, Echo and I are old friends and he has the right to call me that. Its good to see you again Echo. I brought Asuma, Kurenai, and Kakashi here to watch your class do your weapon test today and they will watch the other test every day this week until the finals to help judge their future teams. The others who are taking teams this year are all out on missions today but may be here over the next few days. As for the other people here allow me to introduce from left to right Hiashi, Chouza, Tsume and her companion Kuromaru, Inoichi, Shibi, Shikaku and lastly Danzo."

Naruto said "Hmm, well I would say you mostly the parents of the kids in my class, except for the asshole on the end." making everyone look at him in shock.

Danzo sneered and before he said anything the third said "Echo, I may let you slide but I must ask that you..."

Naruto pulled his glasses off and looked into the eyes of Danzo said "Nothing you will say or do to me Hokage-sama will ever make me change my view of that man right there. I have seen his work first hand before I was taken away from this village. Besides you his is the only face I can recall from that time because of how much hate I have for him. I won't attack him as long as he leaves me be but I will never show an ounce of pity or respect for him and if he even tries to send his little soldiers that are on the roof of the building behind me and to the right of us with weapons drawn ready to attack should Danzo order it I will make what Itachi did to the Uchiha look like a slap on the wrist, but they should look above their heads at this moment because I have enough weapons pointed at their vital organs to kill them in an instant." as the sky began to darken and lightning started to form in Naruto eyes.

Hiashi activated his eyes and gasped and said "Hokage-sama, there are approximately 20 Root ANBU on the roofs that Echo mentioned and there are also well over 40 weapons above each one of their heads also. I don't know how hes doing it either sir but the storm clouds forming above us are also being controlled by him." as he looked at Naruto.

Danzo said "You wish to test me boy."

Naruto said "You tested me already Danzo the day you handed me over to Apocalypse. Nothing in this world would make me happier then to end your life at this moment but since I am still a civilian should you or your men attack me the law will be on my side to slaughter you and your toy soldiers." with icy tone in his voice.

The third said "Enough. Danzo you are to order your men to stand down, Echo, stop this. I will not have a bloodbath in my village."

Naruto said "I will stop the moment the men on the roofs are gone. Until then I am defending myself. I just want to know one thing before you run away to piss yourself Danzo, how did you know who I was. Besides the Hokage and Kakashi, nobody in this village even knows what my real name is and you took one glance at me and knew right away not only who I was but also what the name of the people I call family go by."

Danzo narrowed his eyes and said "You can read minds."

Naruto said "Perhaps or am I bluffing. You will have to make your own guess but you have already prove to the Hokage with your question what I said about you handing me over to Apocalypse was true."

The third said "Danzo, you are hereby under arrest for restarting root after I ordered you to disband them and for kidnapping."

Danzo said "You don't have the authority to arrest me. I am backed by the council."

The third said "We will see. Kakashi, Asuma, please take him to Ibiki for questioning."

Danzo sneered and said "You cant arrest me when your dead." as he threw his cane on the ground which exploded as yellow and blue smoke came out of it.

At that moment around 200 Root members appeared in a circle and Danzo said "Kill them all. Today is the day I take this 'gasp'...'cough'..." as the color drains from his face as Naruto wrist blade was sticking out of Danzo chest where Danzo heart was and Naruto said "That's 1, Stand down or die." as he looked at the Root members.

Everyone was frozen in their spot unable to believe what was going on as well as the fact Naruto just killed Danzo.

One root member started to do hand signs and he took a deep breath and blew out a stream of fire at Naruto and Naruto held up his hand and the fire turned into a dragon which turned in the air and went back and consumed the man who was still breathing fire and Naruto said "That's 2, anyone else." as the mans body fell to the ground.

One stepped forward and pulled out several kunais and threw them at the group and Naruto looked at the weapons which stopped in their tracks before flying back and embeding in the heart and head of the man who threw them and Naruto said "Lucky number 3. I can take all of you any time I want. Stand down and surrender to the Hokage or I will keep killing you." By this time the clan heads had moved to protect their children as Kurenai Asuma, and Kakashi began to prepare to defend themselves and the accademy students.

The third snapped out of his shock of how this event has been going and said "Thats enough Echo. As Hokage I order you all to surrender."

10 men stepped forward all starting to make hand signs and Naruto sighed and said "Guess it time to chain them together." as lightning shot out of the sky killing all 10 before they could finish making hand signs. He then flew into the air and he held the hand that was not gloved together up and started flying over the top of the Root members freezing around 40 of them who could not jump out of the way in their spot as the others got out of the way.

Naruto then started to use slip and disappear only to reappear behind a member and freeze him or her in place in a matter of seconds. In less then 6 minutes Naruto had captered nearly 100 of them. The others seeing as there was only around 35 plus left quickly started to flee.

Naruto sighed as he landed by the Hokage and said "Sorry." as he passed out.

The third caught him and looked around the area and thought "_he moved nearly at the speed his fathers Hiraishin did on the battle field and he can freeze someone by holding them for 1 second. He can control fire as well as fly. He also can kill with little to no remorse. What has happened to you Naruto._" as he laid him on the ground slowly.

The academy students who had all pretty much thrown up seeing those men die were all shocked seeing this. Kakashi thought "_Thus is the life of a ninja. I don't know what happened to you to turn you like this Naruto but for what its worth, I'm sorry. No one so young should kill like that. Even in hatred."_

Hiashe thought "_That was unbelievable. He just killed 13 people and caught around 140 in ice."_

Shibi thought "_ice, fire, lightning, metal, what else can he control."_

Tsume thought as she looked at her son Kiba "_take a good look Kiba and remember, that is what a true shinobi is."_

That same thought went through the jounins and the other clan heads.

On a water tower not to far away a figure stood watching things and thought "_**So my little prototype. You have grown strong and disposed of the weak however are you strong enough to be the model for all my soldiers. We shall see, we shall see. Danzo, you served your usefulness until the end. Had the boy not killed you I would have."**_as he smirked before leaving the area.


	3. drinks, drunks, dread

When Naruto awoke he found himself in the Hospital and he looked around and saw Kakashi sitting in a chair and he looked around and asked "So why am I chained to a bed." as he looked at his wrist that were held by chakra binding chains to the bed rail.

Kakashi looked up from the book he was reading and said "It was a precaution. The Hokage wanted to make sure you did not try to escape until he had time to talk to you."

Naruto nods and extended both his wrist blades which sliced the chains to pieces making Kakashi raise an eyebrow as Naruto retracted the blades and got out of bed and asked "So wheres my...cloths." as he looked at the hand that he always kept covered.

Kakashi followed his eyes and said "In the closet. The Hokage had them cleaned while the doctors made sure you did not have any wounds." not prying into Naruto life waiting for him to tell about it.

Naruto saw the look as he got dressed and said "Long story short, somebody decided to see how long I could handle being tortured before I would die. I finally got free and killed him and all of the men with him as my first kill." as he pulled the glove over his hand.

Kakashi said "Everyone has things they don't like to talk about. This is mine." as he raised his headband showing the Sharingan eye and said "My teammate gave it to me the day he died."

Naruto nods and said "Well lets get this over with. How long was I out for anyways."

Kakashi said "4 days. Your class already graduated."

Naruto smirked and said "So did you find out anything from the guys I captured. Danzo had that set up before you all arrived and he knew who I was also. Somebody had to have told him and I know its not you or Jiji."

Kakashi said as they began going out the window and roof to roof "Ibiki questioned all of them and killed several but they all say the same thing. Danzo told them to wait for the signal and to kill everyone except him that was there including the academy students. That's all the Intel I have."

Naruto nods and said "So why tell me. You could have lied or you could have just told me jiji told you not to tell."

Kakashi smirked and said "Lets just say that I think you did the right thing. You tried to stop them and you gave them all warnings which they ignored. You also only killed those who tried to attack first and captured the others. Even when you were pissed you still showed good judgement."

Naruto said "You just got off on the idea of seeing Danzo get his."

Kakashi laughed and said "Am I that easy to read."

Naruto said nothing as they landed on the edge of the Hokage window and stepped inside and saw the third doing paperwork and he looked up and said "Hello Naruto. How are you feeling."

Naruto said "Fine." in a dead voice.

The third said "Well I want to say that I am both pleased and disappointed in your actions the other day Naruto. I am pleased that you dealt with the threat to the village in a pretty favorable position but I am all disappointed you did not tell me of Danzo involvement in your kidnapping."

Naruto said "Sir, I had honestly expected him to be long dead since the last time I saw him was when Apocalypse punched him through the stomach with his fist so I had thought with him dead I had no reason to tell and bring up bad memories. Then when I saw him I looked at him and picked up on his thoughts and the more I heard the more hate I had for him and so when it came to me showing him respect I had rather slit my own throat then to give him any."

The third frowned and said "Very well but next time if you see anyone who you know who worked with Apacolypse or any other threats to this village you are to inform me before taking actions. As it stands now you were acting as a civilian and did what you felt was for your own safety and that is what I have passed on to the general poplulation. As for the council, thats another story. They want to know the truth about your powers and your claims. I told them I would talk to you and have you decide what to do. If you refuse to tell them they are going to request for you to leave the village because they do not want a mental case in the village if they can stop it. We already had one and we don't want another."

Naruto frowned and said "If I tell them what then."

The third said "You will be placed on a team under probation until you are fully deemed not a threat to the safety of the village. I'm sorry but you showed skills and powers that are beyond what we would expect of one as young as you and the fact you can kill without remorse is something that bothers them and myself."

Naruto said "Fine but only those who actually saw me fight. I don't want to deal with the other council members if I can. I hate politics."

The third frowned and said "I'm afraid there are no other council members. When Danzo order the attack he also had his men attack the council and killed everyone there including both my advisers so as it stand the clan heads who were there with us is all that is left of the council."

Naruto said "Very well. Tomorrow, 7 am, my place. I can explain everything then and there."

The third nods and said "One more thing Naruto, until this matter is taken care of you are to have your own guard follow you to make sure you do not cause any more trouble or flee. I have assigned Kakashi to you since you deemed him worthy to know of you."

Naruto nods and said "Well I guess that's it. I will see you tomorrow jiji." as he placed his hand on Kakashi shoulder and both disappeared using slip.

Naruto and Kakashi appeared outside the house and Naruto said "Listen, I have a pretty advance security system so if you don't want to be killed do as I tell you when we go inside." as he opened the door and both Kakashi and Naruto walked in.

When the door closed 3 sentinels appeared and one said "Mutant DNA confirmed, subject known as Echo confirmed. One unidentified person also confirmed. State your purpose here or be destroyed." as they all turned their weapons on Kakashi.

Naruto said "Security acknowledge voice recognition Echo."

One said "Voice recognition confirmed subject Echo."

Naruto said "Identify subject as Guess level A for unknown subject." and then looked at Kakashi and said "State your name, any nicknames you have as well as current rank or political station. Don't lie or they will kill you."

Kakashi nods and said "Hatake Kakashi, Codename Inu, also known as Sharingan Kakashi, Current rank Jounin Elite."

One sentinel said "Identity confirmed Welcome Kakashi, please be advice you are restricted to only level A areas. Good day." as all 3 sentinels moved back into hidden panels in the wall that covered over where they were hid.

Naruto said "Ok, follow me and I will show you around." as he lead Kakashi toward a stairs that went upstairs and Naruto said "Upstairs is the general guest bedrooms. If we were in the original mansion back where I came from then all the students would be sleeping up there. This floor is mostly recreational level and administrative rooms. Since its just me I don't use them unless I have company over. Now follow me so I can show you the X-level." as Naruto turned and walked to a statue and created a rose out of ice and put it into a flower vase with several fake roses in it and a door opened up and Naruto stepped in and said "Come on." as Kakashi slowly followed. The door closed and Kakashi asked "What is this."

Naruto said "Its an elevator. It moves you up and down from different floors. We are going underground right now though."

Kakashi frowns and thinks "_the hokage never said anything about and underground complex. I wonder if he knows."_

Kakashi ask "That rose deal you did back there. What was it for."

Naruto said "Its part of the security for the elevator. It is a certain height and weight and shape and a scanner is built into the vase so it can tell if it was made by me. If it is off by one petal then knock out gas will fill the entire hall and lock down the entire house. The only way to escape then is if I gave the access code."

Kakashi went wide eyed and thought "_damn, that would stop anyone then since you would have to get it right on the very first try. Not even I can copy exact weights, size and shape on one try even with my Sharingan if I could use ice with no jutsu also."_

Naruto smiled to himself as the door opened up and Naruto started to walk and said "As you can see, all the rooms have a sign on each door and this place is fully automatic. No genjutsu, ninjutsu or bloodline can fool these sensors so they can tell your here at any moment. Go ahead and try to go in any door."

Kakashi nods and walked to a door and notice no handles and he asked "Where are the handles."

Naruto said "Step back a moment."

Kakashi did and Naruto walked to the door and it open and Naruto said "This is the medical bay, It is an X-level security room. I only gave you A-level access so any door that opens for you is one you can go in. Any that don't you can't get into and don't try to pry them open or 20000 volts of electricity will kill you."

Kakashi paled and Naruto stepped back and said "Now I gave you access to the lounge, sleeping area, kitchen, and...well that room I will have to restrict. Don't want you killing yourself in there."

Kakashi sweat drops and said "Is there anything in here that wont kill me."

Naruto said "We have a lot of secrets that we want to protect. These security systems has saved mine and the others lives several times so I don't kid around about them. Now the room I was saying I need to keep you out of is the Danger room. Is basically a training area but the problem is if you do not set it up right or accidentally remove the safety features it will kill you. That is why I don't want you in there. Now go ahead and look around why I change that security clearance." as he walked away.

Kakashi looked around and saw signs written in several languages but he could only read one. He read med bay, war room, library, hanger, cerebro, lounge, kitchen, danger room, Lab A, Lab B, holding cells, store room, armory, sleeping area. He frowned and thought "_this is basically one big military complex. Nothing I was told before gave me any notice of this. The Hokage must not know because some of this he would have mentioned. I must inform him_." as he saw Naruto coming back.

Naruto said "So any questions."

Kakashi asked "Why exactly does this place give off a military base feeling."

Naruto sighed and leaned against a wall and said "Follow me." as he pushed off and walked toward the room that said "Danger Room."

Kakashi followed him and looked around as he saw several machines and Naruto said "Have a seat and watch through the window while I load something to show you why its this way."

Kakashi nods looking out the window and saw a large white room. Naruto started pushing buttons and the white room changed to look like houses and roads, trees, and then people walking around. Kakashi looked at it and Naruto said "This is what some of the villages where I was looked like. Now most of those people down there are normal citizens but a few of them are mutants or as you call them bloodline users. Now watch what we had to deal with until recently." as suddenly 4, 50 foot tall metal human machine flew into the air in the room.

One of the machine said "**MUTANT DNA DETECTED. BEGIN ERADICATION PROCEDURES."**as they all landed and several small children curled up in fetal positions scared and a woman got in front of them and her skin turned white as she stuck her hands out and started shooting snow blast at the machines. The machine it hit was covered in ice while the other 3 raised their hands and red energy shot out of the hands hitting the woman and children and all that was left behind were smoking corpses.

The machine said "**MUTANT ERADICATED, CONTINUE SEARCHING AREA."** as they flew into the area and the one who was covered in ice started to glow as the ice melt and then it flew away.

Naruto closed his eyes and canceled the program and said "Those were standard sentinals. I have personally destroyed nearly 2000 of them in my life. People fear what they don't understand or what is different so they created them. The ones up stairs are actually a more advanced ones that came out about 4 years back after...anyways the governments of the world where we were at used them to either enslave, imprison, or destroy anyone with any mutant DNA. People like my friends, the Morlocks who most don't even have any powers or special abilities are still classified as mutants because they just look different. They have to live in the sewers away from the normal people so they are not beat or killed. Its just not the sentinels either, there are humans like the purist groups who believe anyone who is a mutant should be killed at birth and then there are even those who are mutants like Apocalypse who don't actually care about the other mutants. They care about their own agendas."

Kakashi looked down and said "Sound like the land of Wave. They hate bloodline users there and they have a civil war that has lasted nearly 100 years. So you and the others who you call friends did what exactly."

Naruto said "We worked on creating a world where both humans and mutants can live in peace and harmony. Up until 2 years ago it was a dream but by dumb luck and chance a mutant saved the daughter of one of the leaders of the strongest government of the world. By doing so the views on mutants as a whole was changed. There are still those who don't trust mutants or like them but their numbers dwindle more and more each day. Now to answer your question about what we do, If we got word of something like the sentinals, or chemical weapons that kill mutants, hurt relations with humans and mutants or those like Apocalypse we would go and fight them while protecting the innocents."

Kakashi said "Sounds like you played super heroes."

Naruto snickered and said "Nah, that's spidermans racket. I don't like the tites."

Kakashi looked confused so Naruto typed something and the room changed to a skyscraper and Kakashi saw some guy in orange sticking on the side of the building and the guy said "My spidy since is tingling." as he stuck out his hand and web shot out and he leaped away.

Kakashi tried to hold it in but burst out laughing and Naruto said "Exactly, hes one of the more publicly known mutants. The X-men mostly stayed in the background, we weren't in it for the publicity or the fame. We did it because it was what was right."

Kakashi smiled behind his back and said "The X-men, was that the name of the group you belong to."

Naruto said "Yeah, they were the ones who saved me from Apocalypse and also the ones who trained me along with the Brotherhood. I am actually one of the few who both groups recognise as a member of their group."

Kakashi asked "Who are the brother hood."

Naruto said "They were like the X-men in their general ideas but they were willing to go about it differently then the X-men were. The X-men tried not to kill humans and let the laws handle them while the brotherhood would sometimes take justice in their own hands."

Kakashi nods and asked "So who is this Apocalypse guy you keep talking about."

Naruto frowned and typed something on the computer and a tall man with blue armor and a palish looking skin appeared and Naruto said "Apocalypse, he is one of, if not the oldest and most powerful mutants ever. He is well over 5000 years old. He is basically immortal. He believes that only the strong should survive and that he should decide who is strong and who is not. He was the one who created the Kyuubi no Kitsune and sent it here."

Kakashi went wide eyed and said "Are you sure."

Naruto nods and said "Yes, when the X-men came and rescued me along with a few others that Apocalypse had kidnapped they were able to get a lot of info from his archives and he bragged to himself in his archives about how he sent the Kyuubi here so that way he would be sealed into a child who would get the healing power of the Kyuubi and become a perfect test subject. Me. The Hokage has seen some of the info and videos of it but not all. Anyways Apocalypse then had Danzo capture me when I was 3 and over the next years took mutant DNA and fused it in my body and some of them got rejected but several of them actually succeeded in being absorbed by me. The process wound up killing the Kyuubi that was in me. That is why I have all these powers now. Now it could have had its drawbacks like with my skeletal system that was bonded with metal, it could have made it where I would never have grown any taller then I was at that age but the metal actually mutated itself along with my body and my bones instead of being grafted with the metal actually became the metal and grew with me. The blades that shoot out of my wrist were designed that way while the bonding was done in the shape of a sword blade. Anyways, the day I was saved from Apocalypse was the day that DEMON child as this village called it died. I am all that is left. Its because of the DNA I was forced to take. Now is that enough info for you and the council jiji or do you need more." as he looked up at the sky.

Kakashi asked "What are you talking about Naruto."

Naruto said "As the Hokage already knows, one of my powers allows me limited mental abilities where I can read surface thoughts. I usually have to be within so many feet of a person to do it since my powers are weaker then the originals and it uses my chakra to use them but when he zoomed in with whatever it is he is using I could pick up his and the others thoughts briefly. Now I am hungry and could use a beer so lets go get something to eat Kakashi." as he stood up and placed his hand on Kakashi shoulder and both left using slip to appear outside of the house.

Naruto asked "Know any good places to eat with good food and alcohol and don't you dare start preaching to me about being to young. I have drunk since I was 11."

Kakashi said "Yeah I know a place." as he started to lead them away.

In the Hokage office the third frowned and asked "So are you all satisfied now."

Each of the clan heads looked at each other and Hiashi said "I still have reservations about trusting him. He seems to care more about these X-men then he does the village and I still have trouble believing some of it."

The third said "I would hope he does care more about them. After all they treated him better then we ever did and they actually took the time to help him when he needed it."

Inoichi asked "What is the extent of his mental powers sir."

The third said "It seems to be about 20 feet and he can only hear the surface thoughts in your head so say you were talking to your consciences then he would here those thoughts but not anything else. That was why when Mizuki mentioned Orochimaru he asked me who he was in my mind and then helped to prove Mizuki was a spy."

Inoichi nods and said "That would be good for interigation if careful but if word got out how it worked then it could be used against him."

The third nods and said "I know, I have already figured out how to block him also."

Chouzu asked "How."

The third said "You all know the simple medical technique to get rid of hangovers where you channel chakra to your temples. I do that when ever I have something I don't want him to hear and it blocks him out. I already tested it fully with several of my ANBU by having them do it while thinking they were going to attack him while he never noticed."

Hiashi nods and said "Well thats good. What about his other powers."

The third said "Well the gloved hand allows him to manipulate fire while the ungloved hand allows him to use ice. The blade that he can shoot out of his hands is of a metal that can cut diamonds and was grafted onto his entire bone structure making it impossible to break. He also has the ability of magnetism where he can move metal or stop metal and fly by moving the metal in his body. How much control he has I do not know. He still has the healing ability he had as an infant and has decent chakra control but he also can not make hand signs to perform jutsu so any he learns will have to be seal less."

Shibi asked "Why is that sir."

The third frowned and said "I don't know how it happen but the hand that is gloved is that way not for some kind of attack or anything like that. Its to keep the secret that all the flesh, muscles, chakra canals and veins on his hand have been completely destroyed leaving behind the metal skeleton hand from the wrist to his fingers. I figure the only reason he can even use the hand is because of the advanced technology and seals in that glove." making everyone gasp hearing about the hand.

Tsume said "Well I don't have any trouble with him being a ninja of the village but I don't want him on my sons team. He can still be friends with him but as it is now he is to powerful and Kiba would take offense to it and become aggressive and stupid to show him up. It is nothing against this echo kid."

The third said "I am well aware of that. Do any of you have a problem with him being friends with you children."

Hiashi said "I do only because he has already attacked my nephew. His views of respect giving would be frowned by my clan and I am afraid if Hinata were to become friends with him my council would brand her with the seal. Were it not for that I would not have any issues."

The third said "So if say, they had to team up together for a mission you would not object."

Hiashi said "No sir, it just would have to be kept official only though."

The third nods and said "I agree and had already expected that. Does anyone object to thier children becoming friends with him should they chose to besides Hiashi."

None of them objected and the third said "Well then it seems that now I just have to figure out where to put him."

After several minutes of discussion and thought the teams were designed and the third sighed and said "I think this smaller council is better then the big one as we were actually able to get something done. I will put the teams in effect when the teams are announced tomorrow. Thank you all for you help with this as well as your understanding."

Each of them nod and leave and the third shook his head agian and thought "_Hmm, I hope Naruto does not kill me for doing this with the teams. I had to consider others as well as him."_as he pulls out his icha icha paradise book and reads it.

Naruto was walking down the street with Kakashi when he looks at the Hokage tower and frowns with narrowed eyes and thought "_I hate being here. Everyone already is treating me different and it wont be long before the hate starts. I want to go home but I promised to stay here for at least a year or until Apocalypse was taken care of."_

Kakashi saw Naruto stop and look at the Hokage tower and asked "Is everything alright."

Naruto said "Yeah, just thinking for a moment. So where is this bar and grill you were telling me about."

Kakashi said "Actually right over there. Come on, lets eat." as he walked in.

Naruto said "Can you pay for mine. I haven't been paid for Mizuki yet and my regular money is not used here. I will pay you back once I get paid."

Kakashi said "Sure, no problem." as they walked in and Kakashi heard a voice said "Hey Kakashi, what are you doing here."

Kakashi turned and saw Asuma sitting at a table with Kurenai and said "The Hokage has me guarding echo here in case any of the remainder of Root try and kill him for taking out Danzo since he only got out of the hospital today and might not be up to full strength yet."

Asuma nods and said "So hows it hanging kid."

Kurenai took a sip of her wine and Naruto said "swinging low, standing tall and leaning to the right." causing Kurenai to spit her wine out and blush on her face as both Asuma and Kakashi snickered at that.

Kurenai turned her eyes at Naruto and said "pervert."

Naruto said "How would you know what I was referring to unless your mind was also a pervert Kurenai. I could have been talking about my arm or anything else you pervert."

Kurenai turned red and said "Whatever." and Kakashi went wide eyed and said "I don't believe it, someone actually got Kurenai back for all those pervert comments."

Asuma said "So what you guys doing here."

Naruto said "I need something to eat and drink. Wheres the bar."

Kakashi said "Over there." pointing toward the left.

Naruto nods and walks over and Kurenai said "Isn't he a little young to drink."

Just then they heard a shout say "What the hell do you mean the hardest shit you got is Sake, that shit tastes like piss water, I want something with a kick to it."

The man behind the counter said "Sorry kid but we don't have anything other then sake here."

Naruto turned and said "Hey Kakashi, be right back." as he disappeared using slip.

Kakashi was about to go after him when Naruto returned with a milk crate with several bottles in it and Naruto said "Just bring me my order to the table over here. I got my own booze." as he walked over and said "So where do you want to sit."

Kakashi looked at the crate in Narutos hand and said "Whats that."

Naruto smiled and said "My moms secret recipe, it goes by many names like moon shine and white lightning. I just call it home brew. So where do you want to sit."

Kakashi looked at Asuma who nods and Asuma said "You can sit here."

Naruto nods and sets the crate down and grabs a bottle putting it to his teeth and pulls out a wooden cork and sets it on the table before gulping down a fifth of the bottle before setting it down and going "Ahh." as he smiled.

Asuma asked "So whats it made of."

Naruto said "A little of this, a little of that. My mom taught it to me when I was 8 and I've brewed my own since then. Wants some. Guaranteed to make you go blind, grow hair on you ass, and forget the last 20 years of your life."

Asuma chuckled and said "Sure kid, why not. Lets see if this stuff is as good as you brag." as Naruto hands him a bottle from the crate he had.

Asuma pours him and Kurenai both some and then hands the bottle to Kakashi who poured a little and Naruto grabbed his bottle and said "Cheers." as they all to a drink.

Kakashi and Asuma coughed while Kurenai eyes started to gloss over.

Naruto frowned and said "Damn light weights."

Inoichi walked in with Chouza and Shikaku and saw Naruto and the others and Naruto waved and said "Yo, want to join us. These 3 are already pretty much wasted after one sip."

Kakashi said "I am not." as he took a swig down from the bottle and fell backwards passed out and Naruto grabbed the bottle before he fell and said "pussy, you got drunk under the table after 2 shots."

Kurenai started to wave her hand in front of her face and asked "Is it me or is it hot in here."

Naruto said "Its you."

Asuma said "Damn, how strong is that stuff."

Naruto said "90 proof." making the 3 clan heads look at the jounins who seemed to be drunk.

Asuma said "I believe it, want to get out of here to cool down." as he looked at Kurenai.

Kurenai said "Sure." as she had already loosened her battle dress a little to try and cool down.

As they both left Naruto saw his food arrive and said "good, I was getting hungry. So want to join me." as he motioned to the now empty seats.

Inoichi said "No, thats alright, we got some drinking to do."

Naruto said "Ah, a man after my own heart. Want some of my booze."

Inoichi said "No, we like our own safe drinks. Don't want to become like Kakashi down there." as he saw Kakashi with a shit eating grin on his face that was so big that could be seen behind his mask.

Naruto nods and said "To each his own." as he took a swig and began to eat.

He was about half way through when he heard a voice say "And the flames of youth shall show all the way to enlightenment." as Naruto looked toward the door and saw Gai walk in with his team and Naruto smiled a moment and took another swig.

Gai was looking around the table to find an empty seat when he saw Kakashi on the floor and he ran over to check on him and asked "What has happened to my most youthful rival."

Naruto said "He got drunk and left me with no company, want to join me."

Gai looked and said "Ah Echo-san, how are you this day."

Neji shot Naruto a glare and Naruto said "Pretty good I guess, just got out of the hospital earlier today."

Gai said "Yes, I heard about that, you passed out from chakra exhaustion after fighting those Root."

Neji said "I heard you killed 60 of them."

Naruto said "No, I think it was around 15 including Danzo, the rest I captured."

Lee said "You flames of youth burn brightly Echo-san, I must stroke my flames of youth to become as bright as yours or I will run around Konoha 10 times on my hands and if I can not do that then I will headbutt a log 1000 times and if I can not do that then..." he stopped when Naruto shoved a full bottle in Lee's hand and said "Shut up and drink."

Tenten snickered at the dumb struck look on Lee's face and Naruto said "So care to join me."

Gai said "Sure, it would be most unyouthful to leave someone alone when they want company. I shall give you company and show up my eternal rival. Come team and sit." as he sat down and nodded to the owner and said "The usual."

The owner nods and goes into the kitchen.

Naruto said "So what have you 4 been up to."

Lee uncorked the bottle and looked at it and asked "What is this."

Naruto said with an accent "A little something my momma taught me, makes you feel 10 foot tall and bullet proof. Give it a try."

Gai said "So what was Kakashi doing here with you."

Naruto said "Making sure I stayed out of trouble. Good luck there." as he took a swig.

Neji was glaring at Naruto when a voice said "whats up buddy," and everyone looked at Lee who was buzzed and Naruto said "Well hes happy."

Lee looked at Neji and said "piss off bug eyed freak." in a drunk voice shocking everyone.

Neji stood up to take Lee's bottle away saying "Your drunk and a disgrace dead last."

Lee said "Whats you say asshole." in a grabbed his bottle guzzled some more and disappeared with speed that shocked everyone including Naruto and punched Neji in the face sending him flying out of the bar.

Gai got up and tried to grab Lee when Lee leaned back and kicked Gai in the chin sending him outside also.

Naruto slapped his head and said "A damn drunken master."

Tenten jumped back after seeing both her teammates get attacked and asked "Whats wrong with you Lee."

Lee said "Nothing wrong bunbun." as he took another swig of the moonshine.

Tenten looked at Naruto and said "Hey, aren't you going to stop him."

Naruto looked at her and said "Nope. Nothing I can do until he sobers up which wont be for a while. Just leave him alone and he will leave you alone."

Tenten looked unsure and asked "Are you sure."

Naruto said "Trust me, the only problem with fighting a drunken master is you leave him and his booze alone and hes fine but mess with either and you get your ass kicked. Trust me, I got scars to prove it."

Just then Gai came running in with Neji who both tried to stop Lee only for Lee to dodge every strike and send all 3 of them outside in a leaping kick before he laid down on the ground almost asleep.

Gai got up and went to check on Lee but Lee rolled to the side each time he tried to touch him and then kicked Gai in the chin and said "See I fooled you. hehehehe."

A shout of "Neji-nisan, what happened." and everyone saw Hinata run over to check on Neji who was rubbing his jaw.

Neji spat out "Leave me alone." as he stood up.

Lee heard Neji and said "Be nice asshole." as he sent a flying kick at Neji who flipped several times after being hit and landed passed out with his feet over his head and looked like he was kissing his own ass. Just then a messenger hawk that was flying over took a moment to relieve itself and fell on Neji pants.

Sasuke who was running away from Ino and Sakura saw Lee fighting Gai and Neji and saw they had headbands except for Lee and thought "_he must be a missing nin or an enemy. Nows my chance to test my strength to defeat him." _as he charged Lee.

Lee stood in front of Hinata and said in a drunken speech "hey pretty lady, you have the same bug eyes as that jerk but yours are prettier, want to go out with me. I will protect you with my life." only to back flip grab Sasuke punch pulling Sasuke arm out of socket and sending a flying dropkick from his flip into Sasuke back sending him away only for his bandages to grab Sasuke and pull him back with them and punch Sasuke out and sending him toward Neji flying where they both flipped over several time this time with Sasuke who had his feet over his head and Neji was slumped over him where their faces looked like they were kissing but you could not tell because of Neji hair in the way. They fell also in a more, questionable position where their hips met each other and a white stain on both boys pants.

That was more then Tenten could take as she burst out laughing at the sight of Neji and Sasuke.

Lee landed and look like he was going to sleep agian and he grabbed his bottle and drank the last of it.

The branch member who was guarding Hinata ran over to check on Neji but stopped when Lee grabbed Hinata hand and said "Will you marry me pretty bug eyed girl."

Hinata blushed and passed out and Lee caught her and the branch member said "Release her or I will kill you. I must take Hinata-sama back home."

Lee said "Home." in a questionable voice before he took off leaving a dust trail.

Naruto smiled and said as the Hyuuga started to chase Lee "So, what have you been up to."

Tentens food arrived and she said "Training and missions. You."

Naruto took a sip of his drink and said "Killin and Chillin. Here allow me." as he grabbed her glass of water and had frost appear on it chilling the water.

Tenten looked suprise and Naruto said "So whats Konoha like normally." as he took a bite to eat.

Tenten looked at him and said "Konoha is...well Konoha."

Naruto snickered and said "I mean what do people do here for fun or to relax, things like that. I've been gone since I was 3 and only got back the day before I met your team so I don't really know much about it."

Tenten seemed in thought and said "Well there are parks to relax in, several book and music stores though not much selection for music and most books are adult rated. Um...there is a few restaurants and training grounds. Hmm, hot springs, and that's about it. People around here mostly just talk to their friends and gossip and stuff like that. Why."

Naruto frowned and slammed his head into the table and said "I am so going to die of boredom here, tell me, are there any interesting places for people to go outside of the village."

Tenten said "I don't really know. All our missions have been to small farming towns or patrols in the woods that are outside of the village missions. Gai sensei had been keeping us close to Konoha to train before going on harder missions, sorry.

Naruto waved his hand and said "Its alright, its not your fault. Tell you what, since your been kind enough to talk to me why don't I pay for your meal."

Tenten said "Sure, why not."

Naruto nods and walks over to the drunk Kakashi and pats several pockets before finding his wallet and he pulled it out and grabbed some money and Tenten asked "What are you doing."

Naruto said "I got an A-rank mission pay coming from the Hokage for capturing a traitor and the money I have from where I have been at all this time is not recognised by Konoha so Kakashi here said he would spot me the money and I pay him back out of my mission pay. Don't worry I am including the receipt in his wallet and a note telling him what I did." as he walked over and paid for both meals and then put the receipt and a note in Kakashi wallet.

Naruto frowned and said "Um, you would not mind helping me get him back to my place would you. I don't think its a good idea for someone to leave their guard behind."

Tenten sighed and said "Alright blondy but you owe me, you got to tell me about yourself." as she helped Naruto pick up Kakashi and they started to drag him toward Naruto place.

Naruto asked "So what do you want to know."

Tenten narrowed her lips and asked "Is Echo your real name."

Naruto said "No, its my code name."

Tenten asked "Why do you need a code name."

Naruto said "The same reason ANBU do, its to keep my friends and family safe from my enemies."

Tenten asked "Whats your family like."

Naruto said "My birth mother and father both passed away the day I was born. My adopted mother is cool, she acts like a big sister sometimes and others she acts like my boss. She tries to keep me safe when she can but their are times she lets me do things she knows are dangerous because they have to be done. I love her very much. I have others I consider family because we have been friends since I was 4 and they helped to raise and train me after they saved me. What about you."

Tenten frowned and said "My mother passed away during the Kyuubi attack and my father left me to the orphanage after the attack and I never knew who either of them were. I grew up alone and was never adopted. I work part time at a weapon shop across town since I became a gennin so I can get my supplies at a discount. I get an allowance from the village every month and it pays for most of my needs but I have to be careful with it."

Naruto nods and said "I know how that feels also, hell we may have been in the orphanage together as children."

Tenten said "But you were adopted."

Naruto frowned and said "No, I was kidnapped. Danzo kidnapped me and sold me to a man who used me as a lab rat for a year until the people I call family now busted up his operation and rescued me in the process."

Tenten frowned and said "Sorry, I just thought you were one of the lucky ones who got adopted when you said you had a family."

Naruto said "Its ok, I can understand. Had I not have been kidnapped I would most likely have died on the streets anyways so at least I got lucky in that regard."

Just then a beeping noise was heard and Naruto groaned and said "Um Tenten, this is hard to say but can you slap my belt buckle for me."

Tenten blushed and asked "Why."

Naruto said "I got a radio built into my belt buckle and someone is trying to call me on it right now but I have to hit it to talk to them and..." tenten leaned over and slapped it.

A female voice said "Come on Echo and answer."

Naruto smiled and said "Whats up doc. Hows things with you pheonix."

Jean voice said "Finally, we have been trying to get ahold of you for the last couple of days, where have you been."

Naruto said "I ran out of chakra again. Long story short I had a mini Geonosis."

Jeans voice was quite for a moment and she said "I see, everything ok."

Naruto glanced around and said "The usual, glares and whispers." as he saw several people look at him scared.

Tenten frowned when she heard this and looked around and saw what he was talking about.

Jeans voice said "Well try and stay out of trouble. Anyways I just wanted to call you and tell you your mother said you need to try and find a date for the wedding. Its in less then 4 months. Also your fan girl is trying to find you and Jubilee is ready to give her the elvira look."

Naruto muttered "wouldn't be able to tell the difference."

Jean asked "What was that."

Naruto said "Nothing, hey is Cable around."

Jean frowned and asked "Why."

Naruto said "I think I might have ran into one of his old running buddies the other day, goes by the name Reload, claimed to be from the same area Cables from and I thought he might know him and could tell me how reliable a guy he is. He claimed my old childhood friend that I wanted to find while here was in Konoha but I don't really believe him."

Jean said "Understood, I will try and get ahold of Cable and find out, be careful kid and don't do something stupid. You know how bad rogue can get when you do."

Naruto said "Roger and thanks Pheonix, tell everyone I miss them and stay cool, echo out."

Naruto had a kunai fly out of tentens weapon pouch and slam against the buckle and it stopped glowing and it floated back to tentens pouch and Naruto said "Thanks."

Tenten asked "Who was that."

Naruto said "She basically an aunt to me as well as my primary doctor."

Tenten nods and asked "What wedding."

Naruto smiled and said "My mom, shes marring the guy shes been dating for around as long as I known her. They had a rough start back then but now they mellowed out and are settling down."

Tenten said "That's cool, how old are they."

Naruto said "Um, Mom just turned 31 last month and gambits 33."

Tenten said "Your moms Rogue."

Naruto nods and said "Well here we are, want to come in. I promise I won't bite."

Tenten said "Nah, not today, I need to go check up on my team mates and sensei. It was nice talking to you."

Naruto said "It was nice talking to you also Cache."

Tenten blinked and asked "What."

Naruto said "Sorry, Its just since the other day when I saw all those weapons you had it reminded me of a weapons cache where they store a lot of weapons for later use. I thought it would be a cool nickname for you."

Tenten said "No its alright, its just no ones ever gave me a nickname before besides my boss at the weapon store and its mostly a joke for him to help improve business. He calls me the weapon mistress of Konoha but I actually want to be that so I can show everyone I can be just as good as any one else male or female like my idol Tsunade of the Sannins."

Naruto said "That's a good dream to have but its not the only reason is it."

Tenten asked "What do you mean."

Naruto said "Sorry if I am wrong but I think your trying to prove that your someone specail also for the memory of your parents. That's also a good reason to have but..." slap across his face as Tenten stomped away.

Naruto sighed and dropped Kakashi and said "You better tell her someday asshole or I will. She deserves to know the truth." as he walked inside slamming the door.

Kakashi slowly rubbed his head and looked where Tenten walked away and sighed as he got up and walked inside.

He found Naruto waiting by the flower vase where he had put the rose at and said "Do you have any signature moves or something no one else knows or something of value that there are no copies of or can be produce that you can make at any time."

Kakashi thought and said "Yes, why."

Naruto walked over to a small table and said "what is it."

Kakashi opened up his Icha Icha paradise book and pulled out a picture and Naruto saw it and sighed and said "I will thin of something later." as he kicked the table leg bending it and then used his magnetism to repair it and the door to the elevator opened.

Naruto stepped in and leaned against the walls and Kakashi walked in and they rode the elevator in silence until the doors opened and Naruto asked "so you want to talk about it."

Kakashi frowned and said "My team mate Rin were the only survivors of a mission that killed out other teammate. Its where I got this eye. We gave each other emotional support and things were rough and rocky always with missions, the war, and other things. It was that way until she became pregnant. Since she was not married to me at the time her clan disowned her and chose her sister as the heir to the clan. Her only possession she had was her clans summoning scroll. Your father helped us out and then our daughter was born about 2 weeks before the Kyuubi attack. I was away on a mission at the time and Rin started to have complications. By the time I returned to Konoha 10 days later she was dead and our daughter was being taken care of by your father. I had only got to hold her for a day when word came of the Kyuubi coming. Being in ANBU at the time I was sent with the team to slow it down. Everything after that was a blur until your father was dead and you had Kyuubi sealed in you. My family home was destroyed by Kyuubi along with your family home and several others. With Rins death, your mother and fathers death and all weakening of our forces I made the hardest choice of my life, I put her up for adoption. The only one who knows is the Hokage. The money she gets every month is from me."

Naruto sighed and said "So why don't you tell her."

Kakashi said "I can't, every time I look at her I see my own failure as her father and to her mother. I am no father, I am a terrible model for one. Everyone I care for has died and every time someone of importance comes into my life they get caught up in my problems. I can't do that to her. At least this way she thinks I might have died in battle or on a mission or something instead of abandoning her.

Naruto sighed and said "Fine, its your life but I think your making a mistake." as he walked into his room and shut the door.

Kakashi sighed and went to the room he had chosen earlier and went to sleep over the hangover he felt coming.


	4. weddings, immortal, apprenticeship

Naruto sighed as he was finishing capturing Tora and returning her to the Hokage office. Tora was currently in a ball of ice with several sheets of metal forming a black pot floating in air around it with flames underneath it and little demons made out of fire circling the pot while dancing with pitchforks.

The Hokage sweatdropped and the firelords wife screamed out "My poor baby, stop that this instant."

Naruto said "Of coarse as he extended his wrist blade and sliced the ice, metal and fire in half and Tora fell to the ground shaking.

The firelords wife said "How could you. You were to capture her and return her unharmed."

Naruto pulled out a scroll and said "Correction ms. The mission states that I was to return tora Alive. The condition of life was not discussed so there for I acted well within my rights."

The woman squeezed the life out of the cat and said "Well don't do it again."

Naruto said "That will be an extra 50 for washing and killing the fleas."

The woman said "It was not stated in the contract."

Naruto said "Then make sure the next time you state what condition shes returned in. She might be missing a leg otherwise."

The woman said "I hate you."

Naruto said "The feelings mutual lady, the feelings mutual. I have only captured her how many times jiji."

The third sighed and said "102 times in 2 months."

Naruto smiled and she said "Very well, thank you again." as she walked away.

Naruto sighed and said "That cat is a mutant. Its got to be immortal. I have roasted, toasted, frozen, boiled, skinned, and grilled that damn cat so many times and its still comes back for more.

The third sighed and said "So do you want any more missions today."

Naruto said "No, 10 were enough for today unless I can get a C-rank or higher. I mean I have more missions then any other gennin team and I am working solo so come on give me a bone here. I'm going crazy here."

The third sighed and said "I'm sorry Naruto but after what happened with Danzo most of the academy students dropped out because they were not ready to deal with blood shed. Out of a class of 42 student including you we had a total of 8 after that day. I was only able to form 2 teams of 3 and Kakashi took Sasuke as an apprentice because hes the only one who can teach him how to use his bloodline and since you can't use hand signs Kakashi can't teach you anything you don't already know from the scrolls I gave you. You are either going to have to wait for the chunnin exams and test out or wait until another team loses a member besides team 8 and 10 or someone picks you for their team."

Naruto sighed and said "I know, the clan heads are still scared of me. I get it. Well if you need me I will be around, somewhere. Take it easy jiji." as he turned and walked out the door.

As Naruto was walking down the road he saw team Gai walking back into the village from a mission and he smiled and said "Hows it going."

Neji glared but said nothing. Lee who was wearing an outfit like Nejis said "Everything is alright, Neji is still upset with me and refuses to talk to me normally."

Neji said "It is all I can do Lee-sama, after all you are my master now."

Lee sighed and Naruto said "Still no luck in getting out of it."

Lee said "No, none."

Tenten said "Don't worry Lee, I'm sure we will find some way to get you out of this arrange marriage. I still can't believe the Hyuugas would have such a law."

Lee nods and Gai said "Well we must be going. We need to see the Hokage."

Just then a shout of "Come back Tora." echoed from down the street.

Naruto eyes glossed over and the sky darkened and lightning struck the same spot 9 times in a row and Naruto turned and looked and saw a smoking Tora stepping out the hole and Naruto said "Damn it, I swear that cat is immortal." as he saw the fire lords wife run up and grab the cat and cry over it.

Tenten shook her head and asked "So have you gotten a team yet."

Naruto said "No, Everyone is still scared of me, I swear nothing ever changes. Well I hate to keep you waiting to see the Hokage so I better get going." as Naruto took a scroll out of his pocket and unsealed a bottle of home brew and took a swig as he walked away sadly.

Lee saw him go and looked down and said "It seems that he is fated as we are Neji, you to the branch house, me to marry the heir and him to be alone." as they all turned and walked away.

Tenten sighed and thought back to the day after she slapped Naruto.

Flashback

Iruka walked into class with Team Gai and Iruka said "Thanks for coming and helping me get all the paperwork organised for this years class team 9, I really appreciate it since I don't have an assistant any longer to help with it. Let me get the team selection out of the way and we can proceed. Now team 1-7 are on reserve list for possible teams should any of the students who quit this week change thier minds so at the moment so team 8 will be Shino, Hinata, and Kiba, Team 9 is still active and Team 10 will be Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji. Sasuke, you are being taken as an apprentice to Hatake Kakashi seeing as he is the only one who can help you with your bloodline. As for you Echo the Hokage wanted me to inform you that currently, since you are more advanced then any of the other students do to your prior training you will be doing solo mission until a team can be found to place you on. You are to report for your first mission tomorrow at 7 am and as for the others teams, please wait for your jounin instructors. Thank you all and please look out for each other and be safe. Thank you." as he walked out the door with team 9 following.

End flashback

Tenten shook her head and remembered later that day when she found Naruto sitting on the Hokage monument.

Flashback end.

Tenten was walking to one of her favorite places in the village, the Hokage monument, when she saw someone sitting on the head of the Yondaime and frowned for a moment realising who it was and thought "_damn it, why does he have to be here. This is my spot to come to be alone, why does he have to be here."_ until the person sitting down said "If you want, I can leave. Its not like I'm wanted here anyways." as he took a swig of his moonshine.

Tenten thought "_hes really down about the team selection. Truth is I would be."_as she said "No, its ok, I can come back later."

Naruto turned and said "No, its your village and probably your favorite place. Im sorry I disturbed your sanctuary. I just wanted some fresh air and to be away from everyone for a while so I will just be going." as he got up and began to walk away.

As he was about to pass Tenten she grabbed his wrist and said "Stop. You don't have to leave."

Naruto said "Yeah I do. Your mad at me about yesterday and I admit I was wrong so there is no reason I should force you to be friendly with me when you don't want to so I will be on my way." as he tried to walk away but Tenten refused to let him go.

Tenten said "Sorry for slapping you. Its just...nobody ever figured it out like you did yesterday and it felt like you were judging me."

Naruto sighed and looked at the sky and said "It's a bad habit I have. When I see someone is hurting for some reason, I try to help where I can. Sometimes it works and the person I help can move on with thier lives but sometimes it blows up in my face. I guess its just my way of thanking those who helped me when I needed them by trying to do the same for others."

Tenten asked "How...how did you know I felt that way." as she let his wrist go.

Naruto walked over and sat down against a tree and said "I could say I use my powers to read your mind but this time its not true. I saw the pain you hide in your eyes. I've seen so much pain in my life that I can read people by thier eyes usually. After hearing you talk about your past it was easy to figure out where the pain came from. I thought that you probably hide it from everyone because you don't have anyone to talk to it about so I thought that I could be the one to listen to it and maybe make a friend in the process."

Tenten frowned thinking it over as she sat down beside him and said "Well you should try to control yourself and not try and but into peoples lives all the time since it brings up painful memories but your right about me. I never told anyone about the pain I feel knowing I was abandoned and never knowing where I came from."

Naruto said "Don't worry about it. My lips are sealed and unless Kakashi heard us no one else knows either."

Tenten looked toward the setting sun and asked "What did you mean by powers."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "Remember how I told you I was a lab rat after I was kidnapped."

Tenten nods slowly and Naruto said "Well over the year I was held I had multiple DNA sampled put into my body as the guy tried to turn me into a super weapon that he could reproduce for his own personal army. The DNA came from those who came and saved me and later became my family. He had gotten it from each of them through traps and other means over the years and he respected thier abilities because they were the only ones who could ever actually stop his plans."

Naruto held up his hand and his wrist blade shot out and Naruto said "This is called Adamantium. Its one of the strongest metals known to exist. Once it is heated and molded it becomes indestructible. It can even cut a diamond like it was paper. My entire skeleton has been completely infused with it so I can never break any bones." as he withdrew his blade.

Tenten was shocked and asked "You magnetism, was that also given to you."

Naruto nods and a kunai from tentens weapon pouch flew up and Naruto said "This power came from a man I consider an uncle. He goes by the codename Magneto. It is how I can fly as well as move any metal. I can make metal bend and mold by my will."

Tenten was amazed by this and asked "What other powers do you have."

Naruto chuckled and said "Your not scared of it."

Tenten said "No, they sound pretty cool."

Naruto smiled and said "Thanks. Most people when they learn of them become scared. Well, I guess the next power I can show you is this." as he held up his ungloved hand and a rose made out of ice formed and Naruto handed it to Tenten who blushed and he said "I have mastery over ice. I got the DNA from someone about 3 years older then us whose code name is Iceman. I think of him as a cousin."

Tenten said "That is so cool. I wish I could meet these people. They sound interesting."

Naruto smiled a small smile and said "Maybe, they plan to come for the Chunnin exams. Well I guess I can show you my next power."

Tenten gaped and said "You have more."

Naruto said "Yeah, I got 3 others." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter and lit it and he moved his gloved hand holding a ball of fire and said "This is my next power. It is the ability to manipulate fire. I can't start fires but if there is any source of flames nearby I can control it to become bigger or smaller or..." as the flame took the shape of a man and a woman and they began to dance together. Naruto said "I got this power from a man whose code name is Pyro. Hes...well...the best way to discribe him is a pain in the ass. He like the guy every family has they don't like to talk about. He constantly goes out of his way to annoy me. One time I was flying over the Arizona desert in my sky hopper..."

Tenten asked "What is a sky hopper and what a Arizona."

Naruto said "Arizona is the name of a location like Konoha, Suna, and such. Its just a place with borders ruled by a government. As for a sky hopper. Its a machine that let people fly great distance and they don't need these powers to do it. The machines do it. Now as I was saying I was flying over the desert one time and my energy cells needed to recharge so I went in for a landing. While I was waiting for them to recharge he followed me and showed up challenging me to a spar. I agreed and I beat him and to pay me back for beating him he set my sky hopper on fire. I was around 120 miles from the nearest city so I had to completely scrap my sky hopper using my powers to turn it into a glider and use my powers to get it in the air and glide for several hours in the desert in the heat and to add to it he decided to have some fun and started shooting fireballs at my metal glider making it hotter also. All because I froze his balls."

Tenten burst out laughing and said "Oh I wish I could have seen that. I bet it was hilarious."

Naruto said "It was when I got my revenge. Like me he can't actually start a fire so I convinced my friend Toad to slip a sleeping pill in his drink one day and I took him up to Antartica which is a place that is completely covered in ice and stripped him down to his boxers and along with 2 pieces of wood and a map and a note telling where his way off the island was which was 20 miles away. When he woke up he was pissed and was freezing and after 20 minutes he finally got enough heat with those 2 sticks to start a small fire and then he had to completely cover his body in flames which started melting the ice trying to put out his fire, burned off his boxers also and he only got to look at the map before it caught on fire so he had to wonder around for around 6 hours till he finally found his way out. Boy was he pissed. To bad mom and Magneto got involved. They wound up putting us in the metal cocoon and threw us into a lake with a small portable air tank and told us we had to make peace for the next hour or die in the cocoon. We made peace alright. We beat the shit out of each other and I waited for them to come and get us after knocking him out."

Tenten smiled and said "These stories sound so cool. I wish I could have known you before now. I bet we could have had some fun together."

Naruto said "Thanks. Me to."

They sat in silence for a few minutes and tenten asked "Whats are your other 2 powers."

Naruto said "Well one of them I got is super healing. I can heal from most wounds in a matter of seconds. Their is an extent to how much I can heal but for the most part its good. My last power is physic powers."

Tenten thought "_that means he can read minds."_

She heard in her head "_only some of them."_ as she went wide eyed.

Naruto looked down and away and Tenten said "Woah, that's freaky."

Naruto said "Yeah, I'm not as strong as the professor or Phoenix and I can only hear surface thoughts. I can't invade peoples minds stealing information or make them do what I want but if people are thinking to themselves just like you did I can pick up on it. Its hard to control it when I am around large groups of people because it sounds like everyone talking at once. I usually have to focus on one person at a time."

Tenten said "I see. So whats your last power."

Naruto frowned and said "Its the power I got from my mother. Its probably the most dangerous one for me then any of them. As long as I have more then 1/10 of my chakra in my body I don't have to worry about it but if I go pass that amount where it gets to where I could die from chakra exhaustion then if anyone were to touch me my body would steal their chakra and if they had any powers it would steal those also depending on how long the person touches me it could even kill them."

Tenten paled and said "I see, so your mother can't touch anyone."

Naruto said "For over 10 years she had not been able to touch another living person. Then came the day they rescued me and I was able to touch her without dying. That meant more to her then anything else to finally be able to touch another. Beast, another friend tested me and her several times and the only difference we could find was I had large amounts of chakra in my body and her body did not. In fact they never even knew about chakra until they got the scrolls from the Hokage on it. They then tested the others and found they had chakra even though they never used it but she did not have but just enough to stay alive. We found where a person could transfer chakra to another and we experimented between me and her and was able to get her own reserves to that of a accademy student in comparison but she got her control near perfect with it. She has learned to stop the flow to use her normal power and let it flow normal and she could touch others."

Tenten seemed to calm down and said "Sorry."

Naruto looked confused and asked "Why."

Tenten looked away and said "I got scared a moment when you told me I could die from touching you."

Naruto waved his hand and said "Don't worry about it. I got it under control so as to not hurt anyone but thanks."

Tenten smiled and said "Hey look, the suns setting."

Naruto said "Yeah, I can see why you like it here." as they sat watching the sun set in comfortable silence.

end flashback

Lee, like tenten, was also thinking about that day and what happened.

Flashback

When Lee woke up his head was hurting. The last thing he could remember was taking a drink of something and he looked around and saw he was in a room he did not recognise. He looked over and saw his green spandex outfit sitting on a chair and he looked down and saw he was totally naked. He blushed and looked around and thought "_where am I and what happened."_

He tensed as he felt a hand slowly rub across his shoulder and he turned and blinked and fainted.

When he came to he saw the girl who was in bed with him before now sitting beside the bed in a chair looking down with Hiashi standing behind her with a look of pure rage on his face and a black eye and said "I don't know what you think you were doing yesterday boy but you have not only tarnished my daughters reputation but also the entire Hyuuga clan reputation. When you burst through our compound doors and not only defeated all the guards but made it past me and slept with my daughter here you soiled our clans honor. Now how do you propose we should deal with this matter."

Lee gulped and said "I am willing to do whatever I must to restore your clans honor."

Hiashi breaths in and out heavily and said "Then I have no choice in the matter. I had hoped you would act cowardly so I could kill you. Seeing as you have enacted the laws of my clan you must maryy my daughter Hinata here and take over as the next clan head when I step down."

Lee blinked and asked "What."

Hiashi said "One of the guards you knocked out yesterday when you came in here screaming carring my daughter was the head of the branch house of the Hyuuga clan. By doing so you automatically become the new head of the branch house even if you are not a Hyuuga born. This law was created because the branch house is often married to non Hyuugas and should all the Hyuuga branch members be killed the Non Hyuuga branch members would need a way to select the new head of the branch house. Now that explains how you joined the Hyuuga clan. Now another law states that should the head of the branch family challenge the main branch head in combat and lose they would forfit their life however if they challenge the main branch and win then they would then have the right to try and gain the favor of one of the members of the main branch or their heirs to decide where they would join the main branch at. When I tried to stop you I lost and you then brought my daughter in here and I don't know what happened durring the time I was out but seeing your current state of dress and the fact that my daugter was naked as well I have no choice but to deem you have gained her favor and as she is currently the heiress and because of this event I can no longer put her in the branch house without having to release all the branch house members for breaking the clan laws, you are now as her future husband the next head of the Hyuuga clan. The Hokage has already been informed of this when I went to him this morning asking for permission to kill you and he reminded me of these laws. Count yourself lucky. Should you refuse my daughters hand in marriage and the responsibilities that come with it I will kill you. Good day."

Lee blinked and fell back on the bed as Hiashi slammed the door shut and it echoed in Lees head.

Lee asked "Did we..." as he looked over at Hinata.

Hinata said in a very stuttery voice "No, we both drank that funny drink you had since you got 2 more bottles of it somewhere while we out ran the branch house member who was gaurding me yesterday and and came back her laughing and joking you passed out and I got hot and after opening the window I was still hot so I slipped into my lightest night shirt and sometime durring the night we both got rid of it and your cloths. I already had myself checked this morning when I went to wash the sweat off of me when father came to check on me and found us in bed together and nothing happened but father does not believe me. Im sorry."

Lee said "Don't worry about it. It will work out in the end, I hope...by the way, whats your name. Im Lee."

Hinata blushed and the alarm clock on her bed went off and started to play the end of "**And I don't even know my last name."**

Hinata and lee both thought "_damn fate, just had to be that song." _as they looked at the radio alarm clock and saw it was 6:40 am Hinata said "Im Hinata, Lee-kun." as she looked away.

Just then a knock was heard on the door and Hinata said "Enter."

Neji opened the door and looked at Lee with hatred in his eyes and said "Our team has a meeting in 20 minutes Lee-_sama_." spitting out the Sama as he bowed before walking away.

End flashback

Tenten sighed as they walked into the Hokage office and Gai said "Greeting Hokage-sama, our mission was as youthful as ever as a success."

The third nods and said "Very well team 9, you have the rest of the day off and Tomorrow as well. Your dismissed."

Gai said "Alright team, lets go show everyone our flames of youth." as he ran away.

Lee sighed and walked after him normally and thought "_I hate being a Hyuuga now. I have to worry about the look of the clan. I had to get my hair and eyebrows to look normal and change my cloths and if I act like myself and emberrass the Hyuuga clan Hinata is punished. I hate this." _as he walked out with Neji behind him and to the right.

Tenten walked toward the door but as her teammates walked out she closed the door and the third looked at her and said "Is there something wrong Tenten."

Tenten asked "What are the exact requirements for a team for Echo."

The third said "Im sorry but I can't tell you Tenten without his permission."

Tenten walked over and slammed her fist into the table and said "I don't care. I want to know what it takes to allow him a mission out of the village."

The third looked at her and saw how determined she was and said "He would have to have a team for backup as well as someone who will watch him to ensure he returns to Konoha. He is under probation from being away from the village for so many years. Its the laws and even if I don't like it I can't show favoritism and bend the rules for him. He wont be allowed to leave the village without a team or until he becomes a chunnin durring the exams."

Tenten sighed and bit her lip as she looked around and said "I would like to make a request."

The third said "And what might that be."

Tenten bit her lip and said "I would like to request a transfer from team 9 for personal reasons."

The third frowned and asked "I am sorry Tenten but their is no team currently available for you to join. Should one open up I can move you then but until then you are stuck with your team."

Tenten turned and said "I believe you are mistaken Hokage-sama but their is another team who currently needs a member and I would like to request to join that team."

The third asked "And which team would that be."

Tenten said "I would like to be teamed up with Echo sir."

The third sighed and said "Im sorry Tenten but the problem still is the same one. If I transfer you the problem is you would need to a sensei."

Tenten smiled and said "Im sorry sir but I think you are misunderstanding. I am not asking for a standard jounin team. I am asking for apprenticeship under Echo."

The third blinked and asked "What."

Tenten said "From what I understand from the day where my team helped Iruka at the accademy when teams were announced, the reason Echo is not currently with a team is because his skills are to advance for fresh out of the accademy students and thier is currently no jounin who is able to teach him because of his unique abilities. However he could classify as a sensei in the fact he has unique fighting skills with weopons and other abilities that no one else in the village has. Since I am a weapon expert myself as you already know and my current sensei has no real knowledge to further teach me any new skills in my chosen field of specialty then I would like to learn of the weapons that Echo uses to improve my own fighting skills. As such we would be classified as a 2 person team and would then meet the requirements that you stated earlier as I can vouch his return to the village."

The third sat in thought for several moments and asked "How long have you been thinking of this."

Tenten said "I have been researching it for the last 3 weeks sir since I notice that Echo is getting increasingly depressed and when not on missions has been drinking that stuff he calls homebrew constantly. I believe tha it is unhealthy for him and I would like to help him so please, will you approve my request."

The third closed his eyes and said "I will consider it but do not approch Echo with this. I will give you my answer tomorrow."

Tenten bowed and said "Thank you sir." as she turned and left.

The third shook his head and thought "_she is one hell of a firespitter but shes right, Naruto has been getting depressed here lately and hes been getting frustrated with D-rank mission. As it stands when his one year agreement is up he will leave the village forever unless something happens soon. Perhaps a friend will help make him stay. Hmm."_

The next day Naruto walked into the mission office and the third looked at him and said "Echo, please wait for a few moments. I have a mission I would like to discuss with you."

Naruto nods and walks over to the waiting area as several other people came in and got missions. After a few minutes he saw team 9 walk in and the third smiled and said "Ah yes, Team 9, I have a 3 man mission for you. It is to deliver a scroll to Suna."

Gai frowned and said "Im sorry sir but I don't believe my team is ready to do missions on their own without a jounin sensei."

The third said "I know and I agree with you but your team is currently only a 3 man team as one of you students has requested an apprenticeship in the chosen field of expertise the student has chosen and I have agreed with it.

Tenten smiled and Gai looked at each of his students and said "Well I suppose it would be you Tenten that has requested this since you seem excited."

Tenten turned and bowed and said "You are correct Gai-sensei, I believe I have learned all about weapon mastery I can from you. I do admit I thank you for improving my taijutsu but I want to earn the nickname I was given as the weapon mistress of Konoha. It is for that reason I requested this. I have no hard feeling for you or anyone else on the team but I feel I must move on to improve further. I hope there are no hard feelings and I would be glad to train with you any time you are available for advice on my taijutsu."

Gai said "I am proud of you Tenten. I admit I have been expecting this for a while but I did not want to force you to move on until you were ready yourself. I would be honored to allow you to train with my team any time you are available but I would like to ask, who you are to train under so I can give them any details of your training should they ask."

Tenten said "I have requested from the Hokage to train under Echo."

Naruto who was in the corner drinking suddenly spit out his drink making everyone look at him and he looked at her and asked "Um, I believe I heard wrong. Did you say you wanted to train under me."

Gai frowned and said as he looked at the Hokage "May I inquire as to why you have agreed to let him train her. No offense to Echo but he is only a gennin himself."

The third said "I am aware of that Gai but as Tenten pointed out to me he does have weapon experience with weapons of designs and use that we have no knowledge of and it would be good for Konoha to have several people who can use those skills so they don't die out. I believe that both would grow from this as Echo would get a chance to work with a team of Konoha ninja and learn our methods and Tenten can learn his training skils and methods as well."

Gai bowed and said "Sorry for the questioning of your decision Hokage-sama. I just wanted to make sure he was qualified."

Naruto frowned as he walked over and the third said "here is the scroll Gai and you team may leave when ready. Echo, Tenten I will discuss this with you in a moment."

Gai team left with Lee wishing Tenten luck and Neji glaring at Naruto. After they were gone the third said "Now Echo, I would like for the rest of the week for you and Tenten to train together so you can accurately test her skills. Come back in one week to begin missions. Your both dismissed."

Naruto asked "Don't I get a say in accepting her as my apprentice."

The third said "Well you do but if you refuse you will be stuck still doing D-rank missions until the exams because I doubt I will be able to find another team for you. So do you object."

Naruto frowned and said "No, I accept." He then turned to Tenten and asked "What exactly do you plan to learn from me."

Tenten said "I am a long range weapon user. I would like to learn anything from more long range weapons to close range weapons that you may know as well as any other useful advice you have."

Naruto frowned and said "If I train you it won't be easy. You also won't be able to teach anything to anyone until you have mastered it also. Do you accept."

Tenten nods and Naruto looked at the third and said "I hope your right about this." as he turned and left with Tenten following him.

They walked for several minutes in silence and Naruto asked while walking in front of her "Why."

Tenten looked at him and asked "Why what."

Naruto stopped and reached for his glasses and pulled them off as he turend around showing Tenten his eyes for the first time and asked "Why did you give up your own hapiness with your team for me."

Tenten said "I did what was right for me. I did not do it for you."

Naruto grabbed Tentens arm before she had a chance to say or do anything and the next thing she knew she was in a white room. Naruto voice echoed from everywhere in the room and it said "You say you did this for you. Well if thats true then show me you truly are doing it for you." as the room changed to a view of Konoha and then Tenten saw dead bodies everywhere of people she new and she heard laughing and she turned and saw 20 Iwa nins and one said "Well, well, well, what do we have here. Looks like we get to have a little fun boys before we kill her."

Another one stepped forward and sneered and said "I want first dibs."

Another said "No me."

One more stepped forward and said "Why don't we just all take her at the same time." as he pulled out a weapon.

Tenten was getting scared. She put her hands together and tried to dispell it and then she tried to bite her lip and it still would not work. She slowly reached for her weapon pouch and cursed herself mentally as she pulled out only 2 kunais and she got ready to fight.

One jumped toward her and she jumped back and threw her kunai and hit him in the head killing him as 2 more jumped forward and one said "That was stupid girl, you just got rid of one of your weapons. How many more do you have."

Tenten said "enough." with venom in her voice.

The man sneered and ran at her as his partner went to flank her from behind. Tenten jumped away and was hit by a 3rd one who kicked her in the ribs making her fall to the ground and cough up some blood. The 2 original men charged at her and she flipped over to where she was on her knees when she was punched in the face flying toward the wall. When she hit it she felt 2 pairs of hands grab her wrist and hold her to the side and saw both men she was fighting holding her and the 3rd one was slowly walking forward waving the kunai he pulled out of the body of the man she killed. He walked till he was in front of her and said "What will you do now little girl, will you scream for mercy or give up and die."

Tenten sneered at him and said "I will see you in hell." as she spat in his face and jerked her head forward hitting him in the nose and as he stumbled backwards she kicked him in the nuts and used her feet to grab the blade of the kunai in the mans hand and stab the man on her left.

The man cried out in pain and let her go as he went to pull the weapon out and Tenten used her free hand to grab around the man still holding her other arms neck and snapped it as she jumped away.

The man she kicked in the nuts got up and screamed "Get the bitch." as the other 16 men all started to move in at her.

Tenten turned and began to run and she was looking right and left for a place to hide. She saw a store that had the front glass busted out and a body laying on the ground and she jumped inside and hid behind the counter as she tried to catch her breath. She looked around for anything she could find as a weapon and thought "_what the hells going on. this is no genjutsu and these are actual wounds I have. Is this real._

A voice screamed "I found her." as she looked over the counter and saw several men running for her and she tried to get away as they drew close drawing weapons and throwing them at her. She closed her eyes waiting for death.

After several moments she looked up and saw everything was frozen and then she heard clapping and she turned and looked and saw naruto walking past the men and said "Well done Tenten, I must say you suprised me."

Tenten asked "Whats going on as she got into a defensive position."

Naruto smiled and said "End program." as the room changed back to a white room and Naruto said "This is called the danger room. In it I can create any kind of battle situation that looks, tastes, smells, feels, and thinks like a real thing. I wanted to test you and see if you were truly serious about training under me as well as seeing if you would fight until the end or give up when faced with a hopeless battle as well as testing your current skill levels. I must say I am impressed. You killed 2 ninja, wounded fataly a 3rd while injuring a 4th however you did make several mistake which we will discuss later. For now follow me and we can get you treated for the wound on your side from hitting the ground." as he turned and started to walk toward a door that just opened up.

Tenten blinked and looked around and said "Wait, you mean none of this was real."

Naruto stopped and said "Think of it as a real genjutsu that can't be broken. If you are going to train under me then this is where most of your training will be done at. If you wish to change your mind the time to do so is now." as he turned to look at her.

Tenten looked at Naruto with determination in her eyes and said "I wont give up Echo."

Naruto smiled and said "Good choice Cache, by the way, the names Naruto." as he turned and walked out the door.

Tenten blinked and blinked again as her mind processed what she just heard and she ran after him still holding her side and she caught up to him and saw a hall way and asked "Where are we."

Naruto said "Around 100 feet underground on the X-level of my home. Now this is the med bay over here. Follow me." as he walked inside a room when the door opened and Tenten looked around in aw and amazement.

Naruto sighed when he saw the look on her face and said "Now dont jump to conclusions but I need to ask you 2 questions and then I can treat you. Are you or could you be pregnant."

Tenten blushed beat red and asked "WHAT."

Naruto sighed and said "I have to ask because if your pregnant the treatment I am about to give you could kill the child. Its standard procedure to ask all woman if they are or could be pregnant."

Tenten blushed and said "No, not possible."

Naruto nods as he walks over to a computer and starts to type on it and asked "When was your last monthly."

Tenten could have fainted from emberrasment right then and asked "Why do you need to know that."

Naruto sighed and said "Its so that way the treatment will know what to expect should you be on it or if it finds bleeding inside of you so it would treat you accordingly. I am sorry but its standard questions again."

Tenten sighed and said "The 7th, alright is that all."

Naruto nods and said "Yes, now if you would step behind that curtian over there and change into the outfit provided the medic machines will treat you from thier. When your done I and have been released look for a room that says Library and I will meet you there." as he got up and started to leave.

Tenten said "Wait, your leaving."

Naruto looked at her and asked "Would you want me here to see you possibly naked at times while they help you. I can if you want but..."

Tenten turned red and said "No, thats alright, go."

Naruto turns and starts to leave and Tenten said "Wait Naruto."

Naruto stopped and asked "Yes."

Tenten asked "Is Naruto your real name or another code name."

Naruto said "My real name."

Tenten asked "Why did you tell me it."

Naruto looked at the door and said "I guess its because I finally trust you enough to call you a friend. I don't tell anyone my name unless I trust them. Its one of the unwritten rules of mutants." as he walked out of the room.

Tenten smiled a small smile until a human looking machine moved forward from the wall and said "**Please change Cache so we can begin medical procedures**."

Tenten asked "What are you."

The machine said "**your doctor. NOW MOVE**."

An hour later Tenten was walking into the library and saw Naruto sitting on a couch and Naruto read out loud "A rose by any other name would smell as sweet but even the most beautiful rose can be deadly." as he slap the book close and asked "So how do you feel."

Tenten said "Ok I guess Naruto. I am a little soar but that machine said it would be gone by tomorrow. I never seen some of the things it used before."

Naruto said "Im not suprised. Things are different from my home."

Tenten looked confused and asked "What do you mean. This is your home."

Naruto closed his eyes as he leaned back and said "Home is where the heart is and for me my heart is with my family. I am here but my heart is with them."

Tenten frowned and said "You sound like you miss them."

Naruto said "I do. I only have 3 people here in this village who I consider close. One is the Hokage but things have changed between us. Onother is Kakashi but since he has been training Sasuke I have only seen him twice and the last is you. Everyone else either totally avoids me or only says what they have to and then leaves."

Tenten looked down and asked "So what is it you wanted to talk to me about."

Naruto said "Well lets start with your test. You flexabilty is good, you could become good with a sword or a staff. Your throwing accuracy is great but you made several mistakes that could have cost you your life. First was when you discovered you had only 2 weapons you threw one at the first target leaving you with only one weapon limiting your defense and offensive abilities. The next mistake you made when you decided to actually engage the large number of ninja where they could all attack you at once. You should have tried to flee breaking them up into smaller group for easier attack. You also ignored sevarl things that could have been used as weapons or distractions while running when you did run and the last mistake you made was hiding while on the run. I admit the hiding was good idea but when you stopped you lost all the advantages you had in the battle. If you hide you should also conceal your chakra and if possible henge to hide yourself. You saw the bodies everywhere dead. Why not henge yourself to look dead while leaving yourself and escape route. If they were chasing you then it would be harder for them to detect a concealed charka signature. The last mistake you made was when you decided to close your eyes when they threw the weapons at you. You forgot you could have replaced yourself with one of the enemies and took off running again. Yes I do realise replacing yourself with a human target was hard but you could also have replaced yourself with the chair a few feet away and then grab some of the kunais to make a last stand. If you are going to die, dont give up and fight until you are dead. Make sure the enemy does not get the pleasure of going home unwounded. Make them remember you as the most bad ass bitch this side of hell they were ever going to meet."

Tenten listened to Naruto and looked down durring most of it but by the end she had a new fire in her eyes and said "Your right Naruto. I guess I never thought of that. I will show them next time."

Naruto smiled and said "I know you will Cache. I know you will. Now I guess I better show you arround before letting you head home. I already have you recorded in the security system."

Tenten asked "Why do you keep calling me Cache."

Naruto said "respect. I gave you that nickname and I am trusting you as I would any of my friends or family so I will not call you anything but Cache until you give me permission to call you your real name when I have earned your trust."

Tenten smiled a little and said "Tell you what, how about when its just us we call ourselves our real name but when we are around others we call ourselves our other name."

Naruto said "What ever you say Tenten."

Tenten said "Thanks for trusting me Naruto...Naruto, I was wondering, whats your last name."

Naruto got up and said "Its doesn't matter, I don't use it and probably never will. The boy whose last name I have died many years ago, for now I am Naruto, Code name Echo, gennin of Konoha and a member of both the X-men and the Brotherhood. The maelstrom of Geonosis."

Tenten frowned and thought "_the more I learn about him the more I get confused."_

After Naruto showed Tenten around and introduced her to the sentinal security they were standing at the door to go outside and Tenten asked "So you live here all alone."

Naruto said "Yeah, my family made this place into a mini-version of my home back with my family. The only ones who can get pass the front door are you, me and Kakashi when he comes by but that has only been to say high and that he would be busy more. Well come by tomorrow around 7 am and we will begin training."

Tenten frowned and said "alright, sleep well Naruto."

Naruto nods and said "You also Tenten." as he opened the door to let her leave.

Tenten walked by him and stopped for a second and said "Thanks for trusting me." as she quickly kissed his cheek and ran off leaving a stunned mutant.

Naruto sighed and said "Well that was interesting."


	5. cloths, mission, and mayham

The next day Naruto awoke to the smell of food going though the mansion and he frowned as he got up and walked to the kitchen and found Tenten finishing up breakfast and he looked at the clock and rubbed his eyes and said "Its 5:40 am."

Tenten said "I know. Gai-sensei had us get up at 4 every day. Im so use to it now that I can't sleep in."

Naruto sighed and said "You want some help."

Tenten said "Sure, fix the glasses. Breakfast is almost ready."

Naruto nods and went to the fridge to get some orange juice and stopped and stepped back and looked at the garbage and asked "What happened to my booze."

Tenten said "I dumped them out. I don't want my sensei to be a drunk."

Naruto sighed and said "I guess I will have to make more."

A knife embedded itself in the wall beside his head and he saw tenten with her hands on her hips glaring at him and she said "No you will not."

Naruto got scared by the look on her face and thought "_oh my god, shes channeling my mother. Heaven help me."_ as he paled and said "Of coarse Ten-chan, what ever you say." as he waved his hand in front of him trying to calm the girl down.

Tenten seemed to calm down and then sniff the air and said "EEK, the eggs are burning." as she quickly got back to cooking.

Naruto sighed as she got distracted and got the glasses of OJ.

Tenten set the food on the table and she waited until she saw Naruto who was watching her out of his eye take a bite and she asked "Well."

Naruto chewed it slowly and said "Hmm, pretty good. the only thing I see is missing is whats behind you on the counter."

Tenten looked confused and turned to see what he was talking about and saw nothing and so she turned to look at him again and saw a bowl of fresh strawberries on the table.

Tenten glared and said "Hardy, har, har." as she began to eat.

They finished up and Naruto sighed and said "That was actually really good Tenten. I think I might show you a few french meals mom and gambit taught me over the years."

Tenten said "Thanks, so where can I put my stuff."

Naruto blinked and asked "What stuff."

Tenten said "Well when I got home last night I thought it over and it does not make since for me to be at my place all the way across town and have to travel every morning so I packed everything up and moved in last night and just slepped in the library on the couch. I thought it would make since for me to stay here while you teach me."

Naruto said "You could have asked."

Tenten said "I'm asking now so can I stay here."

Naruto looked at her and sighed and he saw the puppy eye no jutsu she was giving him and said "Alright, you win."

Tenten smiled to herself and asked "So what room is mine."

Naruto said "I guess..." and he quickly spun around with his wrist blades extended and sighed a moment later and said "Not wise Kakashi." as Kakashi appeared with a cup of coffee in his hand sitting on the counter and said "Not to worry, I will use a coaster."

Naruto growled as he withdrew his blades and said "So whats up Copycat."

Kakashi put the cup down and said "Hello, who might you be."

Tenten said "Im Cache."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and said "I see, Well I'm Hatake Kakashi and I came by to inform you both thiers been a slight change of plans in the mission details."

Naruto frowned and asked "Whats up."

Kakashi said "Yesterday a scroll arrived at the front gates and was left with the gaurds on duty. It was taken to the Hokage who after reading it has decided to investigate what the scroll said. It has been decided that you and your new teammate are to investigate the information on the scroll and notify Konoha if its real."

Naruto frowned and asked "Why us though, something your not telling us."

Kakashi nods and said "The scroll contained a video in it. The Hokage looked at it and immediately ordered for you to be the one to investigate it. Apparently the video showed basically the same thing as the video the Hokage saw all those years ago of you."

Naruto's eyes went wide and asked "So your saying some one is doing genetic manipulations of people."

Kakashi said "We don't know. All we know is it a small island in Sea Country and the Hokage believes with your own experience then you would be the best to determine exactly whats going on and deal with the problem. Human experimentation is not very well looked on here. The Hokage said for you to leave as soon as possible. The details are in this scroll. Well I must be going. Both of you take care now. Cya." as he left in a puff of smoke and left a scroll on the counter.

Naruto walked over and read it and said "So, do you want to come or stay here. The Hokage left it optional for you." as he handed the scroll to her.

Tenten read it and said "No, I'm your team mate so I am going. The only problem is most of my supplies are packed from moving here and will take me a while to find."

Naruto said "Follow me. I think I can fix that for now." as he put his and her dishes in a dishwasher and then lead her out of the kitchen.

They stopped outside of the Armory and Naruto said "Come on, I think its time to get you some knew threads." as he opened the door and walked inside.

Tenten followed and asked "threads."

Naruto said "Sorry, its slang for cloths. I think we got some of the new outfits that will work for you. Here we go." as he stopped in front a huge room and Naruto said "This is where most of the spare battle outfits are kept but since no one else but me has been in this room all these things are brand new so go ahead and find you something to wear in this room. It don't matter what, I will be getting my weapons and then we can get yours as well." as he left her alone.

Tenten looked like a kid in a candy store as she started to find her a new look. Around 10 minutes later Naruto was sitting dressed just like he did when he was saying good bye to his mom before including having all his weapons. Most of the time in the village he had only the basics.

Tenten walked into the room and Naruto eyes went wide eyed when he looked at her as his eyes took in the site of her. She was now dressed in a pair of black leather pants with combat boots, a black, nanotech shirt that had a V cut around the neck and a hole at her stomach showing her stomach while cirled around it and went inside the pants. On top of the shirt she had a crimson red vest that was unbuttoned but could hold mutliple items along with the pants. It had built in body mesh body armor. Her hair was no longer in the buns they were before but now in a single pony tail with a steel industrial strenght ultra small and strong wire. She had an elbow gaurd for both arms that had a small spike on each side and red belt with an X-man communicator on it.

Tenten saw Naruto stunned expression as she looked at him and saw the new things he had on that he never wore in the village and she smiled as he tried to move his mouth and asked "So how do I look."

Naruto finally shook his head and said "Great. Um...I think the look suites you. By the way, how did you get the belt buckle."

Tenten smiled and said "I found your stash and took one from it and added it to this belt. You said I could get anything."

Naruto nods and said "Right, Well I got weapons on the table over here for you. I think all of them are the same things you usually carry since I got them all here in the village. I don't have time to train you in anything else right now so go ahead and get ready while I take care of some final things." as he walked out of the room not looking at her.

Tenten giggles as he walked away and thought "_thats the first time I seen him speechless. I got to keep this look."_ as she went and started to grab kunais, shurikens, exploding tags, first aid kits, and other standard items."

Naruto after leaving the armory went to the war room and closed the door before going to the computer and typing in some stuff and then a static noise could be heard and he said "War room 2 to War room 1, come in. This is echo."

A few moments went by and a voice said "Go ahead echo, this is storm."

Naruto said "Storm, I might have a new lead on Apocolypse here. Konoha has recently recieved some intel that the Hokage believes could be another human experimentation lab like the one he used on me. I am being sent to investigate. This could be a trap and I have one person as back up. I have given her the code name Cache. This could be a trap so I would like for anyone who wants to prepare a standby team to send here should I need assistance if this is a trap."

Storm said "Understood Echo. You need to be careful on this and don't take any risk and stay calm, we dont want you losing control again. I will have cyclops and myself prepare 2 teams and have one team on standy at all times until you return or need assistance. Is that all."

Naruto said "Yeah, I just got a bad feeling about this mission and Logan always told me to trust my instincts. Thanks Storm. Echo out." as he ended the broadcast.

Naruto walked out and found Tenten waiting in the hall and said "I hope your ready."

Tenten said "Yeah, how long do you think it will take us to get there."

Naruto said "About 2 hours."

Tenten blinked and asked "What do you mean. Sea country is nearly a weeks travel from here since you got 3 days sea travel."

Naruto said "You will see, come on." as he lead her down the hall and soon came to a room labeled Hanger. As they walked in Tenten saw a big black machine and asked "Whats that."

Naruto said "Thats the X-jet. We could take it but I want to get in without being noticed if possible so were taking the sky hopper."

Tenten went wide eyed and said "Wait, you mean you got one of those that you told me about."

Naruto nods and said "Yeah. I hope you don't get air sick. Oh well." as he lead her into a second hager where she saw another machine similar to the black one but this one was only about a fourth of the size of it and Naruto climb a set of stairs and typed a code on a keypad and the lid popped open and he grabbed a helmet and climbed in the pilot seat as he put it on and said "are you comming."

Tenten came out of her shock and ran up the stairs and saw a second seat and got in and grabbed the helmet and Naruto said "dont be suprised when things move back there. The jets automatic safety features put a belt on you to protect you. Ready."

Tenten said in a stuttery voice "Sure."

Naruto smiled and the lid closed as the controls came to life and tenten saw the room outside of the jet went dark and slowly a light appeared over head as she looked and saw something moving that was metal and then she heard a wierd noise as the jet started to shake. She started looking around and Naruto heard her thoughts of being scared and he said "Relax, its safe, I promise."

Tenten calmed down a little until the jet moved up a little and she 'eep' as it started to move toward the light.

In the Hokage office the third was looking out the window and thought "_I hope this mission turns out ok, I dont want to see either of those kids hurt."_

Just then he saw several trees on the other side of the village raise up around 30 feet in the air as birds flew away from that area and then he saw something fly away from that area really quick. Just then his window shattered as a sonic boom was heard and he thought "_it has to be Naruto."_

Tenten screamed as they blasted off as she closed her eyes and after several moments of no death coming she opened her eyes and saw they were flying through clouds and she looked out the window and saw the ground fly by extremely fast and Naruto said "See, I told you it woud be ok."

Tenten asked "Did you have to go so fast."

Naruto said "hmm, not really but I wanted to."

Tenten shook her head as she still heald on to her pant legs for dear life.


	6. understanding and anger

Several hours later after flying Naruto said "Well, according to the computers that island up ahead is the one we are looking for so..." as his eyes got clowdy and a mist started covering the water in front of the aircraft as they approached the island.

Tenten who had calmed down mostly just kept quite not wanting to distract Naruto. They flew toward the far side of the island and Naruto saw a little canyon cove and he slowly landed the sky hopper in it.

Once they were on the ground and got out Naruto slid open a side compartment and grabbed a remote and pushed a black button in the remote and the jet disappeared.

Tenten went wide eyed and asked "Where is it."

Naruto reached his hand up and knocked and Tenten heard the sound of metal and Naruto said "Its still here, its just got a cloaking shield on it. Think of it as a genjutsu."

Tenten said "I swear these machines are at times better then any ninjutsu."

Naruto said "Sometimes and and others its not. Here." as he pulled out 2 brown cloaks and handed one to her.

Once they put it on Naruto said "Lets head toward that village we saw as we flew in about 2 miles from here. See if we can get any info on any labs or anything strange or people disappearing."

Tenten asked "Why people disappearing."

Naruto said "If it is human experimentation then they need test subjects. Now lets go." as he started to walk away.

Tenten said "hey, who made you leader."

Naruto said "You did apprentice." with a smirk on his face.

Tenten frowned and thought "_smart ass."_

Naruto said "I heard that."

Tenten growled but said nothing.

About 20 minute later they arrived in the village and Naruto frowned and said "Ok, whats wrong with this village."

Tenten looked around and said "Everyone starring at us."

An old woman in her 60 walked up and asked "How did you escape, where are the others. Please, where are they." as she became frantic in her speech.

Naruto stepped forward and said "Woah, slow down, what are you talking about."

The woman said "The monster, the sea monster, it came and kidnapped all the children and took them away. Please, you must know where they are, please tell us."

Naruto said "Look, we just got here on the island. We were on a ship that sunk and we were lucky to make it to the island we rested last night and just found the island. Can you tell me what sea monster you were talking about."

A man in his 30 said "About a year ago, a sea creature was seen on the west side of the island. It was heading toward an old cabin on the beach. Some girl who has bandages on her lives there and we believe the girl was helping the monster. After the day that it was seen children from our village started going missing one by one. We have went by the cabin several times but the girl has also disappeared but the sea creature can be seen coming out of the sea and heading toward the cabin every now and then. The only thing we have to go on is the girl said that they were being taken away to a prison before she disappeared after we forced her to talk. Please, you must get away from here before what ever it is gets you. Please."

Naruto eyes darkened and said "Exactly what did you mean by when you said you forced her to talk."

Another man who was drunk stepped forward and had a sake bottle in his hand and said "We beat her until her lips losened. The reason she has those bandages on is because she has some ugly skin disease. I was so afraid of catching it I had to burn my cloths after it since they had her blood on it."

Tenten narrowed her eyes and then she jumped back as a bolt of lightning struck the sake bottle and caused it to explode in flames burning the man who screamed as he fell to the ground holding his hands and face.

Naruto said "It seems kami does not like the ideas of you attacking children. Perhaps he has struck you down with whatever that poor girl had. If what you said is true the sea monster could have been trying to take her as well and you just abused an innocent girl who might have told you where the children are since she might have escaped from there but now odds are the reason she disappeared is because one of you like that man has went back and killed her. I think I would rather take my chances with the sea monster if this is how you treat children. Come on Cache, lets get out of here and find a way out of here." as he turned and walked back away from the village.

Tenten followed and when they were away Tenten asked "So what do you think."

Naruto frowned and said "I think our sea monster is actually someones whose been experimented on. The girl might also have been one." as he walked over and slung his arm in front of a tree as his blade came out and sliced the tree as is started to fall and Naruto had a block an ice chute form under the tree and it slid into the water.

Tenten looked confused and asked "Whats that for."

Naruto said "Hop on and you will see." as he jumped on and walked the length of the tree that was now floating in water while he stopped every couple of feet and planted a kunai in both sides of the log.

Tenten jumped over and landed on it and Naruto said "Hold on to the tree with chakra and hold onto a tree limb also, were about to move."

Tenten was quickly learning one thing, when Naruto said something stupid like that there is a reason why. Doing as he said she soon got her answer as the tree started to move through the water around the island.

Naruto looked at the land and asked "You see anything on the island that looks like it might be good to investigate."

Tenten looked as they circled the island and said "The only thing I can see that shows any sign of anyone is the village we already went to and the cabin they talked about."

Naruto frowned and said "Thats all I see as well. I guess we have no choice but to check out that cabin then."

Tenten looked at Naruto and asked "Why did we not just head there first after we left the village, why make this makeshift raft and then circle the island."

Naruto sighed and said "I am afraid of what we will find when we get there. I wanted to calm myself down from what that guy said because I got the feeling they did more then they said to her and I got the feeling that I would turn around and kill them all if I am right so I wanted to calm down before heading there."

Tenten looked at the island and said "Its, ok, I understand. Your right but you forget one thing."

Naruto looked at her and asked "Whats that."

Tenten pulled out a kunai and said "That is if there is anything left of them after I get done with them." with a gleam in her eye.

Naruto looked at her and smiled and said "Thanks."

Tenten asked "For what."

Naruto shook his head and said "Nothing, old cabin here we come." as he steered the log toward the west side of the island.

Tenten looked at him and smiled to herself and thought "_No problem Naruto, I understand how personal this must be for you. The Hokage was right about one thing you do seem to be happy when you talk about your family. At least you can't hear my thoughts when I don't want you to."_

Flashback

Tenten had just left Naruto place and was heading toward her place when the Hokage came walking toward her and asked "How are you today Tenten."

Tenten bowed and said "Hokage-sama, what are you doing here."

The third chuckled and said "Relax, I just thought I would take a walk around the village before heading home today so don't be so formal, just call me Saratobi."

Tenten said "I couldn't hokage-sama. Your the leader of our village and the most powerful person in the village, you deserve to be treated with respect."

The third sighed and said "But I am still a person Tenten. You have to realise that even if people are super stong or different or weak that they are all people and as such they are not gods or demons. Some times people just throw their feet up and laugh just to feel alive."

Tenten listened to him and said "I...think I understand Saratobi-sama."

The third chuckled and said "I suppose its a start. Theres times I am glad there are people like Echo here in Konoha. He only shows me respect when he absolutely has to. Other then that or when its just the 2 of us he calls me jiji."

Tenten giggled at the nick name and said "Yeah, he has a way for names. He calls me Cache."

The third said "Oh really, why." as he looked at her.

Tenten said "Its because the first time he met me he used his powers to gather all my weapons into a pile. It was 3 times taller then I am sir. He says Im a weapons cache so he gave me the code name Cache."

The third nods and said "Well I think it suits you. I could put it on your official registration as a name for you. I have done the same thing for Echo." as he looked at her.

Tenten said "Yeah, I like his code name but I think his real name suits him better."

The third said "Yes, Naruto is quite a unique name huh. It can mean either a ramen toping or a mealstrom."

Tenten went wide eyed a moment and the third said "Relax, I have known him since the day he was born. I know him and his parents when they were alive. So he must trust you pretty well to tell you his real name. Besides myself only one other person knows it for sure. The clanheads think they know it but I won't confirm it but besides them no one does."

Tenten relaxed and asked "Who were his parents."

The third said "I can't tell you. Its personal for him for some reason. He will trust you when he wants."

Tenten frowned and said "He trust me but not completely and he can just read my mind to prepare for anything I ask so its not fair."

The third said "I can tell you something to fix that problem but I would only use it when you really don't want him to hear what your thinking. I mean he has trouble trusting people and if you cut off one of the ways he has to try and understand you then he might start distancing himself from you. He doesn't trust Konoha for several reason and hes also afraid to be hurt. I think hes closing himself off more and more every day and that was why I decided to approve your request to keep him from closing off completely. I trust you not to destroy the trust he gives you because if you do I can almost garuntee you wont get it back."

Tenten sighs and said "I understand. I actually think I understand him better then that."

The third sighs and said "Well I must be going."

Tenten said "Wait, what is the way to keep him out of my head."

The third said "Oh that...why do you want to know."

Tenten said "Hey, I girl wants her privacy."

The third chuckled and said "Oh its simple really. Just channel chakra to your temples. Its a great way to get rid of hangovers and little mind readers. I must be going. See you around Cache." as he started to walk away.

Tenten thought over what he said and asked "Wait...what is the other reason you agreed to put me on a team with him. I mean there has to be more of a reason then to keep him from closing off. I mean hunter nins are often closed off and you don't worry about them so why this time."

The third said "I see you have a habbit of looking underneath the underneath always. It must be something in your genes. I guess you could say I want to make sure hes happy and the only way he seems to be happy is when he talks about family. I thought you might someday fill that role for him." as he started to walk away.

Tenten frowned looking down and then said "Hey, your just playing matchmaker." as she looked back up and saw the third was gone.

end flashback

As they arrived at the old cabin Naruto looked around and said "It seems someone has been here recently."

Tenten asked "What makes you so sure."

Naruto walked around the house to the side and moved a bush with his hand and said "Someone has been cleaning fish and hiding the remains here." as he showed 3 fish heads that look fresh.

Tenten asked "so what should we do."

Naruto frowned and said "I think we should take up positions around the house for surveliance while setting up camp a little ways away since we need to rest also. What do you think."

Tenten said "Sound like our only option. You go ahead and set up camp and I will take first watch."

Naruto said "No, I will take first watch after we set up camp together. Then you will rest and then we will trade off every ten hours. 8 hours of sleep and 2 hours to prepare a meal each way for us to share and discuss any changes. What do you say."

Tenten frowned and said "Alright, lets set up camp."

Both left quickly to set up camp never noticing the girl who was sitting in the water near the cabin who swam away after they left.

It took Naruto and Tenten about an hour to set up camp with a smoke less fire and to catch some fish from a nearby stream and eat them.

Naruto stood after they ate in silence and said "Listen Tenten, if anything happens and you need help hit the radio on your belt. I don't want to see you get hurt and don't fight alone. I will be here in moments using my powers to help you fight."

Tenten said "Don't worry, I'm a big girl and can take care of myself...but I will listen to you." as she saw the worry he had on his face.

Naruto nods and leaves and tenten lays down on her sleeping bag and fell asleep a little later.

Naruto went and took up a position in a tree where he could see the house and waited.

About 4 hours later Tenten awoke when she heard a twig snap and she looked around. She thought as she looked around "_who could that be. Its to early for Naruto. Hmm...I don't see or feel anyones chakra...wait whats that." _as she saw a bush shake.

She slowly walked over to it while holding a kunai as she looked around. She slowly reached for the bush to push it aside while thinking "_it must be a rabbit or a other small animal. Looks like we wont be having fish."_ as she jerked the bush trying to flush the animal out.

Just as she did a snake shot out and bit her in the neck and she tried to scream but couldn't as she felt her body becoming stiff.

She then saw someone slowing merging out of the ground as her eyes widen as she recognised the person. The snake sannin himself, Orochimaru.

Ororchimaru said "Well, well, well, what do we have here. I lone little leaf ninja. Hmm, what are you doing here of all the places I wonder. I guess my little trap worked but I was wanting the boy, Echo. I was told he was here as well so I guess I will use you to get him. Take her to the doctor." as Tenten felt someone come and grab her by the arms and started to carry her away over thier shoulder.

Tenten screamed in her head "_HELP, NARUTO, HELP, CAN YOU HEAR ME HELP." as she was being dragged away._

At the same time this is happening Naruto saw someone slowly walking out of the water and he saw it was a girl with fish scales and fins and Naruto watched as her fins retracted into her skin and she slowly turned to look more normal but still had places where here fins were that looked different.

Naruto thought "_so I was right."_ as he watched her move to the house but she stopped at the door and said "You might as well come in. I saw you and the girl" as she walked inside.

Naruto sweatdropped and thought "_Well that was interesting."_ as he landed on the ground below and walked to the house.

When he got in he saw the girl had already wrapped bandages around her skin and she said "So your Echo."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and asked "How do you know that."

The girl said "I was told to give this to you when you arrived." as she pulled out a scroll that was in a plastic tube so it would not get wet and she handed it to him.

Naruto took the scroll and read

**Hello Echo,**

**I am glad to see you accepted my request to come here. You are to surrender to this girl who will then lead you to my base or your team mate is dead..."**

Naruto never finished reading the rest as he used slip to disappear and reappear at the came and said "Tenten, can you hear me, Tenten." as he looked around.

He saw she was gone so he hit his radio and said "Echo to Cache, Echo to Cache, come in Cache."

A voice came across the radio said in a sinister hissing voice "Hello my dear Echo. I see you must have gotten my note by now."

Naruto said "Who is this."

The voice said "Oh forgive me for not introducing myself. I am the snake sannin Orochimaru."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said "What do you want Orochimaru and where is Cache."

Orochimaru laughed and said "hehehehe, the girl. Hmm, you could say she is here in my little lab as a guest. I had originally only wanted you since you and those special abilities of your have caught my eye, but I am always looking for new little lab rats and I think this little girl would make a fine one. Now if you don't want the girl to die you will go back and do as the letter said. You have one hour and don't try calling for help or do anything suspicious. I have you being watched even now by my summons."

Naruto said "Wait, how do you know about me and how do you know how to use this radio."

Silence was all he heard and he became pissed and slammed his fist into a tree and thought "_you will die snake. you will die."_ as he turned and started to walk back to the cabin as he descreatly flipped the lid on his belt buckle and pressed a button inside of it before closing it back shut.

As he was walking back to the cabbin inside the war room a computer came to life and the central computer began to flash and a voice said "War Room 1 here Echo, report."


	7. experiments, anger, and truths

Back in the X-mansion Jean, Storm, Gambit, and Rogue were all sitting in the war room when suddenly the relay to the X-mansion in Konoha came to life and they all tensed. Jean touched the computer and said "War Room 1 here Echo, report."

Silence was answered for a few moments until they heard

**Echo to Cache, Echo to Cache, come in Cache**

_**Hello my dear Echo. I see you must have gotten my note by now**_

**Who is this**

_**Oh forgive me for not introducing myself. I am the snake sannin Orochimaru**_

**What do you want Orochimaru and where is Cache**

_**Hehehehe, the girl. Hmm, you could say she is here in my little lab as a guest. I had originally only wanted you since you and those special abilities of your have caught my eye, but I am always looking for new little lab rats and I think this little girl would make a fine one. Now if you don't want the girl to die you will go back and do as the letter said. You have one hour and don't try calling for help or do anything suspicious. I have you being watched even now by my summons**_

**Wait, how do you know about me and how do you know how to use this radio**

All of the X-men listened to it and each got a look of anger on thier face as the message started to repeat and Storm said "We must inform the Professor."

Rogue asked "Whose this Cache person."

Jean said "I don't know. He never mentioned her when I talked to him."

Gambit said "Me thinks she might be his lady friend."

Rogue glared and said "My son has a girlfriend and he hasn't told me. I'm going to kill him."

Jean said "Calm down Rogue. We need to inform the professor and find out what he wants us to do."

Rogue nods and asked "Wait, wheres Storm." as she looked around.

Gambit said "She already left, most likely to inform the profesor."

Back with Naruto

He walked into the cabin and picked up the scroll and read it and all the way.

He sighed and said "Fine." as he took off his weapons and set them on a table and then put his hand behind his back.

The girl walked over and place a tag on each of his arms as well as his feet and one on his neck and said "I'm sorry but I have no choice. They promised me they would release me and turn me back human if I did this."

Naruto said "You will never be back to normal again. Once someone changes a person as much as they have you it is impossible to fix it. Now that I have these tags on what now." as he tried to move his arms and legs and found they would not respond and he couldn't turn his neck either.

The girl said "You are to wait here while I go and signal for the boat."

Naruto heard her leave and he tried to use his powers and frowned and thought "_the tag on my neck must be blocking the signals to my body. The only thing I have is telepathy and even that is not much use right now."_

Just then the door to the cabin opened up and he heard a male voice say Nighty, night." as he felt someone hit him in the back of the neck and scream out in pain.

Naruto smirked and said "What was that."

The man said "Damn, his neck feels like steel. Its a good thing the doctor gave us this." as he pulled out a needle and shot it into naruto arm.

Naruto thought "_dumb asses, sedatives don't work on me since I become immune to them. Guess I can play along to save Tenten."_ as he pretended to start to pass out while his body collapsed.

He felt 2 pairs of hands grab him and he heard one grunt and said "Damn, how much does he weigh." as they dragged him and felt his feet drag across sand and then a little water before being pulled on a boat and then dropped hard.

It took everything he had not to grunt in pain from that. He then heard a motor start up and begin moving away.

About an hour later Naruto heard the motor shut off and he felt the boat shift as it hit something and he realised it must be a dock. He felt himself being picked up and dragged but a moment later he was dropped on the wood of the dock and he heard one of the men say "Stay here with the boat bitch. Your not needed until later." as he slapped the girl across the face.

Naruto mentally thought "_thats another one to die."_ He then felt himself picked up and dragged away again.

A few minutes later he came in a room that was filled with several lights because he could see the brightness through his eyelids. He then felt something hard slapped agiasnt his back as his arm and legs were pulled to each side of him and then felt something go around his arms and legs and neck.

A sickening laugh was heard and a voice Naruto recognised as Orochimaru said "You may leave us."

He heard feet walking away and then he felt someone raise his shirt up over his belly and then another shot in his arm as a voice he did not recognise say "this should wake him in a few minutes Orochimaru-sama and I dont see any signs of the seal you notified me about."

Naruto waited around 4 minutes and then let out a groan as he slowly opened hi eyes and looked around as much as he could with his neck bound and he saw a tall man with black hair and pale skin with yellow eyes looking at him. Beside the mad was another man who had grey hair and a grey shirt with a lab coat over the top of it. he saw he was in a rock cave with lights all over the place.

Naruto said "Where is Cache."

Orochimaru stepped for and said "Ah, my dear Echo, I have been extremely interested in seeing you ever since my spies were notified about your return by Danzo. I am always looking for more useful tools and I have heard all about how your special abilities you use daily so I thought I would see if I could reproduce what has been done to you. Now since I know who you really are boy I know none of your abilities came from your parents Namikaze."

Naruto growled and said "Sorry, but you got the wrong guy."

Orochimaru grin widened and said "I don't think so boy. In fact I think I know just what to do with you. Doctor."

Naruto then saw something he immediately recognised and screamed "Where the hell did you get that."

Orochimaru smiled evily and said "My spies found it in Danzo posession along with a scroll detailing what it does. I must say after I heard about it I became even more interested in you."

Naruto got a scared look on his face as the object was placed around his neck he looked at Orochimaru and said "I will kill you Orochimaru, very very slowly and painfully." and Orochimaru held up a small control and pressed a button and Naruto screamed as he felt his entire body shocked before he passed out.

As Naruto passed out the Doctor looked at Orochimaru and asked "What exactly is that device Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru said "Its called a Mutant Slave Collar. It makes it where he is unable to use any of his abilities as well as make it where I can torture him at the push of a button. I must say if I had another one I would take it apart and reproduce it but now I have to wait until the boy is of no further use. You may proceed Doctor. I shall return in 2 weeks and I expect results." as he left.

As Orochimaru left the girl walked up to him and said "Orochimaru-sama, when can I be changed back human."

Orochimaru looked at her and after several moments said "When I have finished making sure it will work. I don't want to lose my favorite little pet." as he handed the control to her and said "Return that to the doctor and tell him to be careful with that and I will see him in 2 months instead. I need to check on some other projects." as he left.

The girl bowed and went to the doctor and said "Forgive me Amachi-sama but..."

She was slapped across the face by Amachi who said "Leave, I do not wish to be disturbed."

The girl bows and left still holding onto the control and said "Sorry Amachi-sama" as she left and she ran away from the doctor and looked at the object in her hand and threw it across the cave and she ran down the tunnel until she got to the water cove was and she jumped in it and began to swim away with tears in her eyes.

The next day the Sandaime was in his office doing paperwork when a shout from the other side of the door said "Im sorry people but you can't see the Hokage without an apointment." as suddenly a body flew through the door and several people came walking in.

The Sandiame looked at them recognising a few as X-men and he said "Whats going on here and why have you barged into my office like this."

A voice from the door said "Forgive Rogue Saratobi but since her son is in danger shes having trouble showing restraint." as he saw Xavier floating into the office in a metal chair.

The third said "What are you talking about."

Xavier said "Late yesterday evening we recieved and emergency broadcast from Echo. Allow me to play it." as he pressed a button and the third heard

**Echo to Cache, Echo to Cache, come in Cache**

_**Hello my dear Echo. I see you must have gotten my note by now**_

**Who is this**

_**Oh forgive me for not introducing myself. I am the snake sannin Orochimaru**_

**What do you want Orochimaru and where is Cache**

_**Hehehehe, the girl. Hmm, you could say she is here in my little lab as a guest. I had originally only wanted you since you and those special abilities of your have caught my eye, but I am always looking for new little lab rats and I think this little girl would make a fine one. Now if you don't want the girl to die you will go back and do as the letter said. You have one hour and don't try calling for help or do anything suspicious. I have you being watched even now by my summons**_

**Wait, how do you know about me and how do you know how to use this radio**

The third paled and said "My god, Orochimaru has tenten and is using her to get Echo. I have to send a team after them."

Rogue said "thats why were here. We want to know exactly where he was sent on his mission as well as who this Cache person is so we can rescue them and kill this Orochimaru fellow."

The third looked at the people in the office and said "Im sorry but..."

Xavier said "Storm, I want you, Wolverine, Gambit, Rogue, Jean, and Mageneto to head out taking the X-jet and follow Echoes sky hopper transponder. Cyclops. Jubilee, Ice man. I want you to all to go around the village and get any supplies we will need in the mansion for the time being. Beast, Nightcrawler and I will stay at the mansion while trying to getting everything ready for your return as well as trying to help find Echo. Whatever has happened on the mission is blocking his mental powers and I am currently unable to contract him meaning he is either passed out or someone has found a way to neutralize them. Either option is extremely bad. We are going to stay here until this matter is resolved. If you would like to send a team with Storms team then I would sugest getting them here in an hour. Go." as they all turned and left except Xavier.

The third looked at him and said "What are you doing."

Xavier said "I know you were going to say that you can't tell us because he is a ninja of your village but he is also an X-men and in the eyes of your laws we are nothing but civilians who are sending out our own search party for a member of our family. You can either help us or go on your own but that will take longer then our methods and as time is of the essence it could mean life and death for Echo and Cache. If you want to send anyone after them to help then have them at our mansion in less then an hour or they will be left behind." as he turned his chair and floated away.

The third frowned and thought "_I hate it but hes right, we don't have time to argue right now. Hmm._" as he quickly began getting the people he wanted.

An hour later Nightcrawler appeared outside of the house shocking everyone and he said "I'm Nightcrawler, I need you all to hold hands and one of you to touch my arm and I can get you all to the X-jet fast."

Kakashi who was standing there said "You heard him, do it."

Anko looked at Kakashi and said "You sure Kakashi."

Kakashi said "Fine, Im leaving without you all. I recognise his powers as the same as Echo so I assume hes taking us to the underground base." as he grabbed Nightcrawlers arm as Nightcrawler nods

Asuma threw a cigerrette away walked over and grabbed Kakashi hand as he grabbed Kurenai. Anko sighed and grabbed Kurenai arm and they disappeared only to reappear in a huge room and Beast who was working some controls said "Ah, our most honored and humbled guest. Forgive my frankness but please climb the ramp to the black jet where the rest of your team is already waiting."

Anko looked at him and was about to say something when Kakashi asked "Has there been any word on Echo or Cache."

Beast looked at him and said "Not since the innitual transmission that is constantly repeating between Echo and this Orochimaru guy."

At the name of Orochimaru Anko cracked her nuckles and said "Lets go. I got a snake to kill." as she walk to the ramp.

Kakashi following close behind. Asuma raised an eyebrow and asked "Whats up with Kakashi. He seems more determined then I have ever seen him. The fact he told Sasuke to piss the fuck off was amusing while disturbing."

Kurenai nods as she climbed on the jet and thought back

flashback

Asuma, Anko, and Kurenai were all running toward the memorial stone training ground where Kakashi always trained hoping to find him. Earlier the 3 had been called into the Hokage office and told that the 2 man team of Echo and someone named Cache had run into Orochimaru and are believed to be held prisoner. They were now trying to find Kakashi.

As they landed in the field Kakashi raised an eyebrow as he looked up from his book as Sasuke was doing a katon jutsu.

Kakashi asked "Whats up."

Asuma said "We got a mission, S-rank search and rescue. A 2 man team has ran into an S-class missing nin and one has been confirmed captured and the other is believed to be captured. We are to meet up in around 20 minutes at Echoes place where we are suppose to meet the rest of our team. The Hokage said be prepared for full combat."

Kakashi stood up putting his book away as he got a bad feeling in his stomach and asked "Who are the 2 man team and whose the missing nin."

Kurenai said "Its Echo and someone named Cache. As for the missing nin..."

Anko said "Its Orochimaru."

Kakashi yelled "Sasuke, trainings cancelled until further notice."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi and said "What, why. Its that loser Echoes fault that him and his team mate are captured. Thier both a couple of nobodies anyways."

What happened next shocked everyone as Kakashi slammed Sasuke into a tree with his fist under his ribcage as everyone heard several ribs break and Sasuke coughing up blood and said while releasing massive amounts of KI "Shut the fuck up you spoil little bastard. So what if you brother killed you clan. If this is the way you treat others then I think he left to many alive. After I get back I am resigning as you sensei so go home, cry your eyes out about Itachi, jerk yourself off while mentally cheering yourself on or what ever you need to do so fucking piss off." as he turned to the others who were shocked and said "I will meet you there." as he left in a swirl of leaves.

Asuma walked over and checked on Sasuke and said "I will drop him off at the hospital and meet you there."

end flashback

As they got on board they saw 3 woman and 3 men all on board and one who had a pheonix on her chest said "Please sit down and hold on. The seats will secure you in for the ride."

Kakashi asked "When was the last time you heard from them."

Jean said "late last evening. We would have been here sooner but we had to weight for Mageneto to arrive at our place before we could get here."

Asuma sat down and asked "Who are you all."

Storm said "We will discuss it once we are air born. Is everyone sitting down." as she looked back.

Jean said "Yeah."

Anko asked "What do you mean air born."

Magneto said "If I know Echo then I say alot of windows have recently been broken."

Asuma said "Yeah, there was a loud boom and windows broke all over the village. Are you saying Echo was the one who caused that."

Rogue said "Yeah, he has a thing about going super sonic on take off. He use to do it when landing also until we compromised. Anyways lets go. We got to save my son."

Storm said "Right, hold on." as suddenly everyone felt the jet lift off as they slowly flew out of the hanger bay as days before with the land rising and animals fleeing. As the Konoha ninja all sat with wide eyes as they were litereally going into air and they turned and saw they were above the village by about 100 feet.

Gambit said "lets go already." and with that everyone felt as the jet took off flying away fast.

Asuma gaped and asked "How fast are we moving."

Storm said "Around 210 mph."

After everyone was done gaping at that Mageneto got up and said "You can move around but don't touch anything." as he got up and moved over to where jean was.

Asuma said "You said you would tell us who you are once we were airborn."

Storm touched some controls and stood up and said "Its on autopilot. My code name is Storm, Leader of this team. The woman beside me is Rogue, the man behind her is her fiance Gambit, The woman at the computer over there is Pheonix, and the man behind her is Magneto. The man who is pacing a hole in the floor in Wolverine." as she saw logan walking back and forward.

Asuma said "Im Asuma, curent leader of our team, beside me is Kurenai, the woman in the trenchcoat is Anko and the man thier is..."

Jean said "Hatake Kakashi." making everyone look at her.

Kakashi asked "How did you know."

Jean said "You have A-level security clearance at the mansion. I pulled up the info on who had clearance to try and figure out who this cache person is and I found it." as a screen popped up on the side showing everyone what she looked like as Jean read "Codename Cache. Shes the same age as Echo, brown hair and brown eyes. Also known as the weapon mistress of Konoha. It seems shes recently been injured in the danger room and required medical attention. Hmm. Not pregnant, all blood test came back clear for infections, thats good. Well thats interesting."

Kakashi said "What."

Jean said "Echo put X-level restrictions on some information about Cache. Its odd that he would do that but apparently not even Cache has access to that info."

Anko said "What kind of crap is that. Why does he have access to information that she doesn't."

Kakashi said "Calm down Anko. I know what their talking about since I was the one who informed Echo of it."

Kurenai looked at Kakashi and said "Why would you give someone else information on a gennin Kakashi."

Kakashi sighed and said "because she is my daughter." making all the Konoha nins wide eyed."

Anko said "Daughter, but how."

Kakashi sighed and said "long story short, I was in anbu, she was born shortly before the Kyuubi attack, her mother passed away do to complications and since her god parents, Echos parents, passed away durring the Kyuubi attack and I was constantly out of the village on missions after words I had no one to trust so I put her up for adoption. I never told her because I am a failure as a father. The only reason I told Echo was because I was with them durring a conversation when it came up and he used his unique abilities to find out the truth and asked me about it later."

Asuma looked at Kakashi sadly and said "You don't have to explain it to us Kakashi. We understand."

Anko said "Wait, if this gakis parents died then your his adopted mother." as she looked at Rogue."

Rogue said "Yeah. Either of you find anything yet."

Magneto said "No."

Jean said "I am picking up something but barely. Its just pain. Its Echo but something is blocking his powers for the most part so I know hes alive."

Kurenai asked "How can you know that."

Jean said "I'm telepathic. I can read other peoples minds like Echo can but I ams greatly stronger."

Kurenai frowned when she heard this and asked "What can the rest of you do."

Magneto frowned and said "somethings wrong."

Everyone turned to him and Rogue asked "What."

Magneto said "If I did not know better I would swear I was picking up large quantities of Adamantium."

Jean asked "Where."

Magneto said "An island west of where we are heading." as he turned and walked to the rear of the jet and said "Im going to investigate." as he stepped inside a both and an alarm sounded inside the jet as it completely stopped scaring the Konoha nins for a moment and Anko said "What did he mean hes going to investigate and why did he stop."

Just then they saw Magneto flying away from the X-jet and It took off like a bullet again and Jean said "Damn it Magneto, we could have stopped the jet for you to get out instead of stopping it yourself."

Anko stuttered "He can fly."

Rogue said "If we don't find him on this island were heading to I say we follow Magneto."

Storm said "Agreed."

Asuma said "Wait, whats this Adam stuff he was talking about and why did he feel it was more important then rescuing those 2 we are trying to save. Whats so important about him that you all would wait for him."

Wolverine extended his claws drawing everyones attention and said "These claws are made of Adamantium. The only 2 people on this entire planet who should have this metal is me and the kid. This metal is not natural. It is created by combining multiple other metals that your world just does not have. You ask what is so important about Magneto to wait for him is because him and Echo are the only 2 who can feel this stuff from several miles away because of thier magnetic abilities. If he says that Adamantium is in large quantities here thier are only 2 options I can think of how that is possible and both are not pretty." as he withdrew his claws.

Anko licked her lips and said "Remind me to have you over for some fun some time."

As Magneto was flying toward the island he saw a boat with 2 men in it who had a fishing net and he saw in the fishing net was a mutant. Magneto narrowed his eyes as he looked down on this as the 2 men dragged her on board the ship and one proceeded to kick the girl.

Magneto decended toward the men and said "I must say, what do I find here but more pain and chaos to those who are different." drawing all 3 peoples attention.

One of the men looked around until he saw Mageneto in the air as he heard the voice and said "Who the hell are you."

Magneto said "That depends, I am either your executioner or your hero, depending on which one of the 3 you are is which case I will follow."

The other man pulled out a kunai and said "Im not scared of you. Why don't you come down here and fight me."

Magento said "If I were to fight you then I would consider you my equal. As a lowly human, I do not. Now die." a the kunai in the mans neck flew up and went through the mans neck and into his brain.

The other man seeing his partner die quickly began handsigns and magneto raised his hand and the net that was holding the girl flew off of her and went through the second man cutting him into little chunks.

The girl crawled backwards away from magneto as he landed and said quitely please don't hurt me."

Magneto said "Their is no need to fear me child. I am here to help you. Tell me, what is your name."

The girl looked at him a moment and said "Isarabi."

Magneto nodded and looked at the girl and then narrowed his eyes as he noticed something sticking out of her pocket and said "Tell me, where did you get this." as a metal holster with an X on the side that Magneto recognised as Naruto card holder floated up out of her pocket.

Isarabi said "I found it."

Magneto said "Don't lie to me girl. Where is the boy who owned this."

Isarabi looked scared by the glare magneto was giving her and said "Alright, hes being held captured by doctor Amachi. Hes got him and this girl in his lab."

Magneto anger started to boil and said "Tell me everything, where, who, what."

Isarabi pointed to the island where Magneto was heading and said "Hes the one who did this to me. I was trying to escape when these men captured me again. He works for Orochimaru. They were getting ready to experiment on both him and the girl. He had this strange collar with righting on the side of it around the boys neck. There was also this controller Orochimaru gave me to give to the doctor before he left but I threw it in the cave and ran away to escape. Thats all I know. Please don't kill me." as she coward in the corner.

Magneto said "You say this collar was around the boys neck. What condition was the boy in."

Isarabi said "He he was tied down and passed out. I swear thats all I know. I don't know what they did with the girl since I only saw her once when they first brought her there."

Magneto looked at the girl and said "You are going to do as I say. That control you talked about. I want you to go and retrieve it and bring it to me here. If you don't I will kill you. Now go."

Isarabi looked scared and jumped in the water and began to swim toward the island.

Magneto thought "_a mutant slave collar, it can't be but that is what is sounds like. If it is then that explains why we can't detect him very well."_

When Isarabi got back to the cave she heard screaming. She went and snuck around until she could see inside the room where Amachi was looking with glee on his face at a glass tank with liquid metal moving around inside of it and and Naruto was still tied to a table and awake.

Naruto was screaming "when I get free, I am going to kill you very slowly, I am going to break every bone in your body, rip your spine out and shove it through you stomach as I set you skin on fire and then I will pull the skin off and freeze the skin and pull it off as I feed it to you and I will..." as he screamed like a raving lunatic.

Isarabi covered her ears and looked at him and went wide eyed at what she saw. It scared her to the core so she turned and begin to run only stopping long enough to find he controller as she left as quick as possible.

Amachi turned and glared at Naruto and said "Do shut up boy. I must admit you are very interesting but my new pet will be even interesting if it survives that is. I was first suprised when I saw that your hand was made out of metal and I could not figure out how to break a sample off but when I looked under it with a microscope I was very suprised to find mechanical reproducing cells made out of the metal. At first I thought that this must have been recently added to you but by the fact the wound that is around where your hand was is several years old I would say that this would have to be done way before that so it made me wonder how could you grow normally with the metal. Then it dawned on me. Those mechanical cell adapted with your body allowing your bone structure to grow. After I found that it was simple to go and trick the cells into believing that you body was growing agian into a protien culture where it started to multiply and now I have this." as he motioned toward the huge tank of liquid metal.

Naruto asked "Where is Cache. Where is she."

Amachi snickered and said "You really don't know boy. I would have assumed you already figured it out. My new pet, the one that is in that tank, Is Cache."

Naruto looked at the tank and saw the figure of Tenten inside the tank barely and he screamed "Tenten, nooooooooo. I will kill you for what you have done to her." as something inside of Naruto snapped.


	8. maelstroms dark past revealed

As Isarabi swam back to the boat where Magneto was she saw a strange looking object beside the boat in the water and she saw several people on top of it and Magneto said "Well do you have it."

Isarabi nods and said "Yes. I got it and got out quick. I think Amachi is killing him slowly."

Everyone looked at the girl except Rogue who flew over grabing her and pulling her out of the water and said "Tell me now what you mean."

Isarabi said "His hand. The flesh is completely gone from it and it was a strange looking metal on the bones and then there was somekind of tank that had the same color metal in it but it was moving. I swear I saw something inside the tank but the boys screams, they were terrifying. Please don't kill me. I did as you told me." in a scared voice.

Rogues set the girl down on the boat and said "We won't hurt you girl. I'm sorry but hes my son. Now where is that remote you mentioned."

Isarabi reached into her pocket and pulled it out and all the mutants paled at the sight of it and Wolverine said "It can't be."

Kakashi looked at him and asked "What."

Gambit said "Its a mutant slave collar control. Anyone who has the collar on can be torchered, killed, or had all of their powers taken away by it. Its very painful. This is bad."

Rogue took the control and said "I hope we don't have a repeat of geonosis." as she prepared to shut it off.

Asuma asked "What do you mean."

Gambit said "don't worry about it. Turn it off so we can get him out of there."

Rogue nods and pushed the off button.

Inside the lab Naruto was on the table when he suddenly felt the control collar turn off as he mental powers returned. He thought "_tenten, can you hear me, are you still alive."_

Tenten thought "_Naruto, please, it hurts, please help me."_ as she screamed mentally in pain.

Naruto closed his eyes and then Amachi saw Orochimaru walk in and Amachi said "Orochimaru, your back early, is everything ok."

Orochimaru said "Yes doctor, I just came to take the boy with me. I will leave the girl here for you to play with so release him. As long as I have this he won't be a problem."

Amachi said "Yes Orochimaru." as he walked over and freed Naruto who fell to the ground.

Orochimaru said "Release the tags on his as well but leave the collar. I don't want to have to carry him."

Amachi said "Yes of coarse Orochimaru." as he moved over and pulled the 5 tags off.

The moment they were gone Orochimaru vanished and Naruto stabbed Amachi in the ankles and he smiled and said "Oh yes, I told you I would have my revenge but first to take care of you Tenten." as he looked at the metal inside of the tank and controlled it to shatter and move away toward where he could since Magneto along with Tenten.

Outside the X-men were moving toward the island when a huge metal glob of liquid came out and stopped in front of them and slowly took the form of Naruto and it said "Take this girl and go. I don't know what has happened to her but please go. I will be along shortly."

Magneto flew over and grab the girl and frowned and said "We need to get her to the mansion fast or she will die."

As he flew went took control of the metal that was flying and formed a ball around him and Tenten and both shot off toward Konoha at increadable speeds.

Kakashi said "What of Echo."

Jean grimmaced and said "Hes no longer Echo."

Anko asked "What do you mean."

Just then the sky began to darken over the island as the island began to float up out of the ocean.

Kurenai asked "Whats going on."

Jean said "Its him, hes returned."

Inside the island as it began to float Amachi was crawling away with fear in his eyes as naruto starlked forward saying "I told you I would kill you. And I will do it very painfully." as he reached out and grabbed Amachi left thumb and froze it solid before snapping it off as Amachi began to scream.

Naruto smiled evily and said "Oh that was to quick." as he stopped and creaking and breaking sound was heard around the room as tiny little senbons formed out of metal in the air and one shot out and hit Amachi skin and he cried out as each second a new one would fly into him but only deep enough to cut the skin. Never becoming life threatening.

With the X-men Anko asked "Him who."

Jean said "Maelstrom."

Kakashi asked "You mean Naruto."

Rogue said "No, right now he is Maelstrom."

Asuma frowned and said "So this echo kid has multiple personalities or something."

Jean said "In a simple term yes."

Kakashi asked "But why are you all acting scared right now. I mean what is the difference between his personalities."

Rogue said "It starts back the day when the sandaime came after we rescued Echo. Professor X talked the thid into going and leaving him with us to help him with his new powers. The third agreed but after he left that day he closed himself off from everyone. He would only answer with one word answers and do only what we asked. Finally after 2 years we were able to get him back together enough where he opened up to us. It was tough but over the next 5 years he turned into a normal mutant. Then came geonosis."

Asuma said "You all talk about this place Geonosis in fear, what happened there. Why are you afraid of it." as he looked at them.

Back inside the island Naruto laughed as he carved and peeled pieces of flesh off of Amachi body who was screaming in constant pain before he would either freeze it or burn the skin on each strip he pulled off making a checker board pattern in flesh.

Outside Jean looked at the island and said "Geonosis was an island where they claimed mutants could come and live without fear of being hated or persecuted for being different. The professor thought it was to good to be true because up to then it had been a constant battle for survival. The professor decided to send a team there as tourist undercover to see if it was real..."

Storm said "I was the leader of the team. My teammates were rouge, gambit, wolverine, and Echo. Echo, gambit and rouge went in as a family and Wolverine and I went in as a couple. We got through the airport security and got to a hotel with 2 seperate rooms. Everything seemed to be real the first day and that night when we went to sleep our rooms had been rigged with knockout gas. When we awoke we all had been moved to prison camps and had slave collars on. It turned out the goverment of the island wanted a slave labor force to build Sentinals. Mutant hunting and extermination machines. We worked for 3 days with around 2000 other mutants who had came to the island not finding any way to escape. Then Echo and Wolverine came up with a plan. Their metal claws and blades are not actual powers so they could still use them. They broke free one night but security found out within 10 minutes and started to look for them."

Inside the island which was now a mile high in the air Amachi would have continued to scream under the torcher but Naruto had done pulled his tongue out and burned and froze the inside of his mouth to silence him and keep from bleeding to death as he then used a senbon to pin Amachi tongue to his own ass.

Outside Wolverine said "Echo saw that the security was getting close and if we could not get a message to the X-men then the sentinals would be finished and all mutants would soon be exterminated so he told me to go on ahead while he drew secuity away. I cut his collar off and he cut mine off and he flew into the air and began making fires to building and other things to draw everyones attention. He fought for a while until aroudn 30 sentinals came and was able to capture him. I had after several hours of looking finally found a radio and was able to call for help. I then took out a patrol gaurd and took his cloths and went to sneak back into the holding area so I could try to find a way to free the other mutants."

Gambit said "While he was doing that the head military man on the island came and had all of us brought forward so he could make an example of what happen when we try to revolt. He had Sentinals hold him as well as putting on a new slave collar but this one was different. It amplified pain and neutralized any mutant power. Echos healing abilities are actually not a mutant power. Anyways as we were all watching he had a sentinal burn echoes hand off." making everyone gasp.

Kakashi said "So thats what happened to it."

Rogue said "You don't understand. Echos bones are completely made out of metal like Wolverines which is indestructable. The problem is his healing factor kicked in and started to heal his hand. Echo had screamed out in pain because of it being amplified. The leader got pissed when the skin started to regrow so he had it blown off again, and again, and again. Over 5 hours we watched as his hand continued to grow and we could not do anything since we were all being held prisoner with sentinals standing gaurd ready to kill us. Finally the leader had enough so he sent one of his aid to go and get a special hydrolic coolent for the sentinals. He then had a sentinal go for 10 minutes never ending destroying the hand and finally the metal started to warm up and when it ended he shoved Echoes hand into the coolant killing all the cells in his hand and making it unable to regrow. It was at that moment Echo snapped. It was when all the dark hatred he has as a child living in Konoha and all the hatred he had for Apocolypse and the hatred he had for the Sandaime for leaving him came back and mixed with the hatred he had for the leader and geonosis."

Jean said "It was shortly after this point where the X-men arrived along with the brotherhood who also intercepted the message and we attacked. Wolverine had finally found the man who had the slave controller and destroyed it freeing everyone.

The mutants instantly attacked but it only lasted for about 2 minutes when it happened."

Inside the islands Naruto had picked up whimpering body of Amachi and he looked him in the eyes and said "I told you I would show you your death." as he reached out and pulled one of the eyeballs out and shoved it into Amachi mouth before he turned him around and shoved his metal hand into the back of Amachi and grabbed his spine and yanked it out of his back and said "I was told once the brain can live for several moments without the body. Now live forever." as he froze the mans brain and threw it against a wall where it stabbed into the wall and he walked out of the door and down the hallway to the outside."

back outside the wind picked up and lightning started to strike the island constantly.

Everyone was scared by what they were seeing as well as the story they were hearing.

Gambit said "Echo started to laugh, a sickening sinnister laugh. The sky began to darken as it is now. Flaming Ice began raining from the sky. metal started to fly everywhere."

Jean said "I used my powers along with Magneto to form a protective barrior around all the mutants."

Rogue said "He flew into the air as the entire island began to fly into the air like this one is but it was 10 times larger. He laughed at the destruction as the wind picked up. Every where you turned anyone who was outside of the shield was dying painfully but it wasn't enough. He began slipping through the humans and the sentinals with his wristblades out."

Gambit said "In the history books of your village that we have read you claim Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage had the title of the yellow flash for his ability to appear and kill in a second with kunais. That day his son continued the legacy."

Kurenai went wide eyed along with Anko and Asuma and she said "His son, you mean that Echo is..."

Kakashi said "Echos real name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, former Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and adopted son of Rogue here."

Just then a figure could be seen flying away from the island as flaming hail could be seen hitting the island turning everything on top to ash.

Jean said "Naruto attack lasted exactly 23 minutes. He killed every normal human on the island and every sentinal. After it was over he broke the island into ten pieces and had 9 of them fly into the ocean. He then had the last piece where we were fly the short distance to the mainland and land. At that moment he let out a mental cry and passed out from exhaustion. When we got him back home the professor and I went into his mind and locked the other personality away with his help. We hoped it would never happen agian so we taught him how to supress his darker half. Word quickly spread about the destruction of the island of Geonosis. Only those mutants on the island that day saw who it was that did the actual destruction and all of them claimed him as a hero. The U.N. quickly called it an act of terrrorism and when the bodies that floated in the sea and those on the piece of island we were on was counted it was over 7000 deaths all blamed on him. Since they never knew who he was and by the description they named him Maelstrom, the super mutant terrorist. That is who is up there now, not echo, not Naruto but Maelstrom. The mutant who only has one thought on his mind. Revenge."

As everyone watched the island exploded and rained down into the ocean and laughter could be heard for several minutes until crying could be heard.

Rogue at this time began to fly up to him and put her arms around him and held him while whispering "its going to be ok, shhhh, its going to be ok." fore several minutes until he passed out.

She then slowly decended and landed with the others and said "hes out, and probably won't be up for a while."

Asuma looked at him with pity and fear and said "We should head back. What about her." looking at the girl everyone ignored for the most part.

Jean said "We will take her with us. Come on child. Your safe now."

Isarabi looked scared but nods and slowly enters the plane with the others while Kakashi thinks "_I hope you are alright Tenten, I promise after this I will tell you the truth."_


	9. Returns, reload, and restore

Its been 3 weeks since the day the rescue team arrived back in Konoha. The report the Hokage recieved was not what he was expecting. He classified all information SS-rank secret and none of the Konoha nins were to repeat what happened under penalty of death.

Naruto has been asleep the entire time mentally and physically empty.

Sasuke was still in the hospital from his injuries thanks to Kakashi. Currently is still passing blood in his urine.

Kakashi has been put on leave but he has not been seen since the day they returned in Konoha.

Anko and Wolverine have been drinking together. Gambit and Rogue have been by Naruto side every moment available.

As for Tenten. Well that is interesting to say the least.

flashback

Tenten lay in a bed with several medical machines running to her as well as IVs hooked to her. Currently the room was dark with Kakashi sitting in chair beside her bed sleeping with the beeping of the machine the only noise that could be heard.

A figure could be seen standing on the other side of her bed holding her hand and Kakashi slowly awoke and looked at the person and asked "Who are you." as he was prepared to defend her.

The man turned and said "Hello Kakashi. I am called Reload. Don't worry, Cache will be fine and awake by tomorrow."

Kakashi frowned and asked "How can you be sure."

Reload said "I know because it is my place to know. She will awake but she won't come out unchanged. Under her skin is now living metal. It looks normal, feels normal, but if you look." as he tapped her skin with a piece of metal and Kakashi could hear the sound of metal on metal and he frowned and said "Will she really be ok."

Reload smiled and said "Yeah. Think of it as body armor under the skin. Weapons can cut her skin but they will never be able to go pass the skin to harm the organs inside. She will also have other benifits from this but what I can't tell you. She will have to be trained to use it as well and the only ones who can train her properly will be the X-men. I must be going. Do me a favor and when you go to tell her the truth give her this scroll." as he handed Kakashi a scroll.

Kakashi asked "What is it."

Reload pushed a button on his wrist and a portal appeared and said "Its a letter from her mother Rin before she died." as he stepped inside and disappeared."

Kakashi went wide eyed and looked at the scroll. Just then Jean walked in and said "Kakashi, was there anyone else in here besides you and her."

Kakashi said "Yeah, some guy named Reload."

Jean frowned and said "I see, what did he want."

Kakashi said "He told me a little about what will happen to her now and also told me to give her this scroll. He claims its from Tentens mother. How is that possible."

Jean leaned agianst the wall and said "You heard about the time travel thing in between our worlds right."

Kakashi nods and Jean said "Reload is from 23 years in the future from what I was told by Cable who is also from that time. We really don't know much about him except when he showed up once in our future. What we do know is hes deadly in a fight."

Kakashi frowns and said "Then why was he here, why was he interested in my daughter."

Jean said "I don't know. He also seems interested in Naruto as well but why only he knows. I could make theories but most of them go from plausable to comical. Anyways what did he say about her."

Kakashi said "He told me that she now has living metal underneath her skin. Weapons will be able to cut her skin but wont be able to get to the organs. He said she would have other abilities but what he wouldn't say. He told me that the only ones who would be able to teach her right are the X-men."

Jean sighed and said "Same as what I already determined. I know one other thing though."

Kakashi asked "Whats that."

Jean said "Its bloodline."

Kakashi went wide eyed and asked "What do you mean."

Jean said "The cells that created the living metal were originally created from Narutos body. Somehow the guy who experimented on them was able to reproduce one and they self multiplied. They have the genetic code for the metal bonding as well as his healing factor built into them. That means she will heal any wounds faster as well. Her monthly hit also while she has been out but I was expecting that since I had the data on it in the computer already from when she was treated here. I had the medic droids test the cells of it and discovered that it has rewrote her genetic code to where any children she has will have her abilities as well but to what extent is unknown. They could be weaker or stronger depending on who the father is and what his genetic sequence is. The good news is this though. The metal that it is composed of is not just any weak metal. Its the same thing as Wolverine and Narutos which means if will be nearly indestructable."

Kakashi frowned and said "I thought the metal would only get that strong once it was heated and set."

Jean said "Normally you would be right but your forgetting the healing ability. It makes it where the cells are already heated and set because the healing ability is created from..."

Kakashi eyes widened as he realised and said "So your saying the energy of the Kyuubi is what saved her."

Jean said "And Naruto. Had it not been for that then he would have died at the age of 3. Apocolypse screwed up when he let Naruto fall into our handd. Now you need to get some rest. You will need it when you talk to your daughter when she awakens. Don't expect a warm welcome but don't give up hope either. As long as their is life in you, fight."

Kakashi nods and jean leaves and he walked over and set the scroll beside the bed and said "Im sorry Tenten, Your life was better without me in it. The loss of your mother, my sensei who was your god parent along with his wife, so many friends and my duty as an ANBU made me see I would not have been able to be a parent for you that you would have needed. I thought the orphange would have been better then me and after I could get out of the ANBU I stayed in it hoping to someday die so that way you would not think you had a coward for a father but someone who went on a suicide mission and died protecting you. I hope you never have to make the decision I did." as he kissed her forehead and sat back down in the recliner chair.

Several minutes later he was asleep.

As his snoring went through the room a hand slowly reached out and took the scroll and pulled it close holding it tightly and Tenten sat up slowly as she opened it and read

**Dear Tenten, **

**If you are reading this then I have passed on. I am sorry for not being there for you as you grew up and I hope that someday you will find true happiness. I thought I was in love with a man once who at the time did not love me while I ignored a man who loved me and I did not love. The man I did not love one day died protecting me and gave a final gift to the man I love. Your father. That gift was an eye and it showed him that things in life are not always what they appear to be and that sometimes you have to give in a take a chance. The chance lead to you being born. I don't know how good of a father he is to you but he does love you. I know this is hard for me to say because I love you so much that it hurts but the pain of crying over what you lose won't make it better. Sometimes the best thing you can do is let go. I know this does not make since to you or perhaps it does but I just want you to know that whatever you do in life I will always love you. I want you to find someone who makes you feel like living life to the fullest and hold on to them until the end. I could tell you more about your family and your history but its not worth it. I let go of my past for my happiness and I never regretted it. I hope you can let go of the past of not having me and move on to true happiness. **

**Love Your Mother Rin.**

Tenten let tears fall from her eyes and she went to wipe them away. She then looked at the man in the chair beside her bed and then laid her head back down and went back to sleep.

End flashback

Tenten was now in the danger room with Magneto and said "Is that the best you can do. Come on."

Tenten growled and held her hand out as liquid metal formed into a kunai in each hand as she began to throw them. Soon shurikens, sais, and senbons mixed in.

After around 40 minutes she was sweating and panting and Magneto said "Good, thats enough for now."

Tenten nods and said "Thank you Magneto."

Magneto nods and leaves and Kakashi walked in and said "So how are you doing dear."

Tenten looked at him smiling and said "Fine, hows the nuts."

Kakashi said "Ok, I admit I deserved that the first time but the rest of them was cruel."

Tenten smirked as she closed her eyes and all the weapons she made turned back into metal and slid across the ground and reentered her body.

Kakashi said "I will never get use to that."

Tenten said "I think its cool. I mean, these nanites as they call them respond to my mental commands and form into any weapons I chose. They also store and create chakra in each cell so I can absorb some of them back into my body when I am running low on chakra and get a small power boost. Gambits been teaching me how to use a staff, Wolverines been teaching me how to use claws, Magneto been teaching me how to create weapons on instinct while he resticts their movements with his power so they increase their build speed. Plus I like this." as her fist turns silver as she walks over to what appears to be a building and punches it sending an entire wall crashing down as she changed her fist back and said "Its just like my idol Tsunade-sama super strength."

Kakashi sweatdrops and thought "_I got off lucky."_

Flashback

Kakashi was sleeping in the recliner chair when an exploding tag went off behind his chair as he jumped away from the explosion looking for danger only to be kneed in the nuts as he fell to the ground and saw Tenten standing there looking at him and said "That was for my fist step dad." as she kicked him in the stomach and said "That was for my first cut." as she kicked him in the nuts again and said "That was for my first birthday." as stomped on his chest and said "Thats was for my first day at school." as she kicked him in the head and said "That was for my graduation." as she kicked him in the nuts and said "That was for my first crush." as she picked him up and looked at the man who was holding his face and nuts clearly in pain and said "This is for me." as she kissed him on the head before kneeing him in the nuts again.

Tenten stepped back as he fell to the grounds on his knees and said "the past is the past. I am willing to forgive you not being there and give you a chance in my life now. Its a one time thing and you wont be telling me how to run my life. I will listen to your advice but I don't have to take it. If you can agree with that then you can be my dad. If not then you can goto hell. Its you choice." as she looked at him.

Kakashi breathed heavy and said "Dad sounds good...now can you get me to a medic. I think I taste my nuts." as he fell to the side.

Tenten smirked and said "Walk it off." as she left the room

End flashback

When Tenten and Kakashi left the Danger room she stopped and looked down the hallways and asked "Has there been any changes yet."

Kakashi sighed and said "No. Physically hes fine. Its all in his head. Xavier said hes lost in a storm in there and he can't find his way out. Both Xavier and Pheonix have tried to get him out of it but nothings working."

Tenten frowned and walked down the hallway to where Naruto was and she walked in and saw him still in bed looking pale and saw Rogue sitting beside him. She walked over and took his hand and looked at his face with sadness in her eyes and a voice that startled everyone said "Darkness, Darkness, every where but no light to guide me by. Where is my light in the Darkness." as they all look to the corner and see a man Kakashi recognises.

Rogue asked "Who are you and what are you doing here."

The man said "The names Reload. I came here to help Echo and to give a warning to Cache." as he looked at both.

Rogue said "You can help my son."

Reload said "Yes but not alone. I will require Xavier, Pheonix, and Cache."

Rogue hit her communicator and said "I need the professor and Pheonix to Echos room now." as she canceled it.

Tenten asked "What is the warning for me."

Reload said "wait until the others arrive. I will tell you then."

Tenten nod and Kakashi stood beside her. A few minutes later both Jean and Xavier arrived and Xavier asked "Who are you."

Reload said "As I said, I am reload. I came to help echo out of his comma and to give a warning. I will give the warning first. Cache, the warning is this, something is coming that will make you have to chose between losing someone to save the many or save one that could save many. Both options will be hard. Both can doom the innocent and both can save the innocent. You must chose at that time what is right for you and not the world."

Tenten said "I don't understand."

Reload said "You will and soon. Now for why I requested Pheonix and Xavier. I also have physic powers and I know how to help Echo out of his coma but only one of us can enter his mind and it will take all 3 of us working together to keep it from collapsing while the one goes in. It has to be Cache who goes in." making everyone go wide eyed.

Xavier asked "Why here. Why not someone else."

Reload said "What we are going to have to do is force him to face his past so he can face maelstrom. It has to be her because she does not know his past like everyone else here. You already accept him for him. She has not because he has sheltered her. If she can stay strong and prove she accepts him for him, no matter what his past is, it will take all the power maelstrom has built off of echos fears allowing us to destroy him once and for all."

Tenten looked at Naruto and and said "I will do it. He saved me now I will save him."

Jean sighs and said "Alright, what do you need us to do."

Reload went red face for a moment and said "Well I need all 3 of us to form a pyramid around his bed and Cache has to be in the center of the pyramid with Echo."

Tenten asked "How exactly am I suspose to be in the middle of the pyramid. That would be..." as her eyes went wide.

Reload said "Yes, you would have to sit on his lap. Xavier and Pheonix will use their powers to open his mind and I will use mine to send you in and stabalize it. You do have a time limit. If you are not out of his mind before we run out of energy then you will be trapped forever and die."

Kakashi said "Tenten, I know you want to help him but its to dangerous."

Tenten glared at him and said "This is one of those times I will listen but wont do what you tell me." as she climbed up on the bed and sat down on his lap with a leg on either side.

Reload said "Once shes in form a mental link to me and each other. The rest will have to be on her shoulders. She will have to go through it all to find him in the middle of it where him and maelstrom are battling. Remember this Tenten. It maybe his mind but your mind is there also so you can control your own actions. Now lets go."

Everyone nods and soon Tenten found herself standing on huge valley with a maze in front of her and a storm in the center of the maze. She thought "_here goes."_ as she entered the maze.


	10. memories, mayham, and mergers

As Tenten walked throught the maze she notice something right away. The left wall was blue and the right was was red. It seemed no matter where she went the walls would change to remain the same always. That is till she came to a mirror wall. It had been the first one to change and when she came in front of it a mirror formed behind her and one on each side.

Naruto appeared in the 2 mirrors on each side. Tenten felt dizzy like the room moved and one Naruto said "You have invaded our mind, why have you come." together. Tenten didn't know why but she was sure these 2 who looked alike were different.

Tenten said "I have come to help you Naruto."

Both said "That name is not me, I am 2."

Tenten frowned and said "Then show me the real you."

Both said "Currently we are equal in your eyes. One mirror will show you the truth. The other is a lie. You must watch both and destroy the lies or the truth. End the end should you not die first then you will see the true us."

Just then the mirror in front of her showed a woman with red hair sitting in a hospital bed and a nurse came in holding a newborn and the woman said "Take him away. Hes nothing to me." as the nurse stopped and left the room.

Then the mirror behind her showed the same woman with red hair sitting in a hospital bed looking frail and tired and a nurse came in with a newborn in her arms and the woman said "Let me hold my son, one last time please." as the nurse handed the child to the red headed woman who rocked him a moment and kissed his head as she slowly passed away.

Tenten saw the second mirror end and she walked to the first mirror and smashed it and said "Your parents died. I know this from my father."

Both Naruto disappeared and Tenten started to walk again. After walking for what seemed like hours she saw another mirror and like before she it formed around her and this time the one on the right had a set of red cloths while the one on the left had blue cloths.

Neither said a word as a the front mirror showed the Kyuubi dying at the hands of the Yondaime who called for Kakashi to bring him his son so he could say goodbye and the back showed the Kyuubi being sealed into a blond baby and the Yondaime saying sorry son.

Tenten frowned until she remembered what she heard her dad say to jean when she pretended to sleep. She then walked to the front one and destroyed it. Again both disappeared. Tenten started to walk again when she saw 2 huge pheonix's fighting in the sky and she could see jean in the middle of each one and one screamed "hurry Cache, time is running out." as they continued to fight.

Tenten began to run at that time looking for the way through. As she ran she came to a fork in the path, One to the right and one to the left. The Naruto dressed in red appeared and said along with the one in blue but Tenten saw that this time one had throwing cards with aces on them in his hand while the other had dueces on his cards.

They both said "To proceed from here you must solve our riddle. You may ask one question to determine who is telling the truth and who is telling a lie. One of us will speak nothing but truth and one nothing but lie. Only one of these paths leads to safety. Chose the correct path to continue. Now ask your question."

Tenten leaned forward in thought and smirked and said "If you were your oposite, which path would he say leads to safety."

Both said "The right path."

Tenten nods and said "I chose the left then." as she began to run down it but she notice as she ran the walls started to play a childs life.

She watched while runnins as he was attacked and beat and then she watched as he was kidnapped, then experimented on, then feeling abandoned, and then she watched training, school, and then geonosis where his mind snapped.

That froze her as she was running and watched it and thought "_my god, I thought the experimentation was bad. How did he come out of it sane...so he did snap...so thats how this maelstrom personality came to be, the one I have to stop to save naruto."_

She watch the events unfold and then started to run again. She then saw as he coped with it and then watched as he grew up more and save a girl and then save the mutant world because of his kindness, returning to Konoha, killing danzo, people begining to fear him, meeting her, and she watched as she became important in his life. She felt something inside when this happened and she smiled as she saw him surrender to save her and then she watched as he killed the man who hurt her and she came to the end of the tunnel.

When she arrived she saw 2 other versions of her. All 3 of them looked exactly the same.

All 3 asked "whats going on here."

Xavier appeared in his chair and another was floating standing up and they had rings of energy shooting between them try to force domination. Xavier said "You must face yourself here Cache. This is the reason he is called echo. You must force him to do something that will reveal the real him. As long as he is like you he can't use any of his real abilities so you must find a way to fight him but hurrry. The mental battles that we are facing to keep this world from destroying itself is getting to much. Our dark halfs are fighting for dominance in us just like they are in him."

Tenten looked at the two and all 3 said "So one of you is echo and one is maelstrom. You are both the same person with different personalities so in truth I must only defeat one to defeat both. If that is so then lets begin." as she got into a taijutsu stance that the others matched perfect. She frowns and thinks "_ok, I have to do something that he can't do. Reload said my mind is here also and I can control my own actions so that means that he isn't controling this, I am. How do I defeat myself when I can't harm myself...thats it."_ as she made a kunai appear in her hand and the other 2 did as well and tenten smirked as she turned the kunai around and stabbed herself in the arm.

As the other to did the blades plunged all the way through the arms while tentens stop after skin break.

The two slowly changed into Naruto and a huge staircase appeared raising both Naruto into the air and tenten started to run up the staircase.

As she was running her own past started to flash past her, all the sadness, loneliness, hate, and joy started to pass as she kept running. Finally she made it to the top panting heavy and she saw Reload standing beside her as a thrown rose from the ground and on each side of the thrown was a Naruto and Reload said "Good job so far but you only have about 2 minutes left so listen closely, as long as there are 2 here he will always be at war with himself you have seen his past, you have been shown the truth. You see his present and know why he is the way he is. Now you must show him his future. Now you must show him who is the real person here. Is it Echo or is it Maelstrom. Who is the one who you have came here to save."

Tenten looked stunned and she looked at both and she saw one was in red and one in blue and besides that there was no other difference she could see. She looked and saw both standing on the side of an empty thrown and thought "_He is echo but he is maelstrom as well. How can I chose one when even I am not for sure which one is echo and which one is not. I came here to help Naruto but how can I he...wait a minute, I came here to help Naruto. Not echo, not maelstrom. Both are the same person. Both are personalities of the same person fighting for control of him. It can't be that simple but it makes since."_

Reload looked at her and thought _"here is a chance to reveal the truth to him. Only you can do it Cache because your the only one who can look underneath what is shown and reveal what is hidden."_

Tenten stepped forward and said "The one I came here to save is you." as she walked foward between both Naruto's to the thrown and wrapped her arms around the air where a person should sit. Light shot out as both Naruto began to fade away and one started to appear in the center where tenten was hugging.

As he came into view tenten saw that he had his eyes closed asleep and she saw that Naruto was just like echo and maelstrom but where both were either red or blue, he was dressed in white.

Reload said after both the other 2 Naruto disappeared "Its time Cache, we have to go." as he touched her shoulder and both faded away.

Tenten opened her eyes and looked down and saw the sleeping Naruto on the bed but she noticed something different about him. She wasn't for sure what it was but he looked as if he was at peace. For the first time since she met him it looked as if he was finally at piece.

She looked over and saw Jean on her knees panting and saw the professor white as a ghost. She looked back where Reload was but found he was gone. She blinked and said "Ok, that was wierd...and tiring." as she closed her eyes and passed out.

Kakashi caught her before she fell off of the bed and said "I will take her to her room." as he carried her away.

After they were gone Rogue asked "What happened."

Xavier said "It was difficult. When we went into his mind jean and I were both forced to fight our dark halfs again. It was something I had hoped never to do again. I noticed that it seemed to be the case for Echo as well becuase there were 2 of them. The only thing I am sure of is both personalities of his have merged together. What will happen I don't know but he will need rest as do we all."

Rogue nods as they left and kissed Naruto on the head and whispers "Get well soon son."


	11. warnings, waking, and opposing

When Naruto awoke he looked around and found himself in his room. He closed his eyes again when he detected a presence in the room and a voice said "Give it up Echo. I know your awake."

Naruto sighed and sat up slowly and stiffly and glared at the person sitting across from him and said "So what are you doing here now Reload."

Reload pulled his chair over and put his feet on the table beside the bed getting a glare from Naruto as he pulled out a deck of cards and started to shuffle them and said "We got to talk. Alone. I got the room in lockdown for the next little bit as well as put a feedback loop in the camera system as well as neural disrupters so Xavier or Pheonix wont be able to spy."

Naruto said "So what do you want. I saw you in my head when Cache was there so I know you have been here before now so..."

Reload passed out the cards and Naruto looked at his 2 cards and Reload flipped one on the deck and said "Ah, the queen of hearts. A perfect card to start our discussion."

Naruto said "Well get on with it."

Reload flipped another card and it was a joker and frowned and said "And a joker would be perfect representation of Apocolypse." as he flipped another card and it was a King of heart and he said "Apocolypse will be coming for the queen of hearts because she is the only one who can bring the king of hearts out and the only one who can stop him is the King. You must ensure he never gets his hands on the queen or its game over. The king must also survive."

Naruto frowned and said "So who is the queen."

Reload flipped another card and it was a queen of diamonds and he said "That is for you to figure out. You should also beware of the queen of diamonds. She wants the King of hearts for herself but she wants to turn him into the king of diamonds to make a flush and she would be willing to use the joker..." as he flipped another card showing another joker "or the other one to get him."

Naruto sighed and said "So your saying that I have 2 woman who are going to be coming after me and apocolypse is after one of them."

Reload looked at Naruto and said "I never said you were the king. I just told you that you would have to save the queen of hearts from the joker. You could either be the king.." as he flipped the last card showing a jack of heart "or a knight. Your decision will be the one who will determine who is the king or if there is even a king of hearts. So what do you have.

Naruto said "straight flush." showing the ace of hearts and 10 of hearts.

Reload nods and said "Beats my full house." as he folds his cards.

Naruto frowns and said "So tentens the queen, isn't she."

Reload said "Perhaps, perhaps not. Only you and time can tell for sure. Just remeber that the jack is expendable, the queen is not because only she can bring forth the king. But if your hand plays out the jack would want to be around also. Good luck." as he got up and left just as the door to his room busted open and Magneto came in and asked "Are you alright." as he had the metal form back to the door.

Naruto looked at the cards with narrowed eyes and said "Yes but we have much to discuss. Call everyone to the War room please Erik. If Cache is here also then bring her along."

Magneto looked around one last time and nods and Naruto gets out of bed still in his pajama pants and he goes to wash up.

20 minutes later Naruto walks into the war room with just a pair of shorts and a wife beater on and Xavier asked "What is it you call a meeting for Naruto."

Naruto walked over to the computer ignoring everyone and he started to type something and said "Sorry for the informalities but I need to make sure of what I believe before I say it so please bare with me."

He stopped and asked "Shit, nothing." as he turned around and said "Sorry for ignoring you a moment. I was hoping the computer could come up with one of the clues to the puzzle."

Rogue asked "What puzzle."

Naruto sighed and said "I just had a little chat with my new, least favorite timetravel. Tell Cable congrats, hes been replaced in my book as an anoying ass by Reload." making a few people snicker.

Xavier said "So what did he say."

Naruto sighed and said "Me and him played a game of cards. He told me durring the game that Apocolypse is going to try and kill someone soon. A woman. Who, I don't know but who ever she is has the ability to bring someone who can kill Apocolypse but only if she lives. He also told me there is another woman involved who wants to take the one who can kill Apocolypse away so he wont be able to stop him and she is willing to work with either Apocolypse or another person who has an interest in the party. The last thing he told me was that someone will most likely die to save the one who can bring the one who can kill Apocolypse. I don't have enough information at the time to figure out who these others are but one thing is for sure, who ever this woman is that Apocolypse wants dead we have to save her at all cost."

Kakashi who was standing beside Tenten asked "Did he give any other clues as to who these people could be."

Naruto frowned and said "The only other thing is how he chose to display each of them. He had the one who can kill Apocolypse as a King of hearts, the woman who brings him forward is the queen of hearts, the one who could die is the jack of hearts, the woman who wants the king is the queen of diamands, and Apocolypse and the other person were both jokers."

Xavier frowned and Jean closed her eyes and said "Naruto, was there anything else you can tell us about Reload."

Naruto sighed and said "Besides the fact that Reload can use liquid metal."

Everyone went wide eyed a moments and Tenten asked "Are you sure."

Naruto said "Yeah, why."

Magneto asked "Were you able to tell what kind of metal."

Naruto said "No, The only reason I picked it up was because the cards we played the game with was made of metal. Until I picked them up I did not even detect it. I was able mark one using my powers by bending the corner as a test and I watched as it formed back to normal. Why."

Tenten looked at Jean who nods slowly and Jean said "Because of what happened to you and Cache, she is now able to use liquid metal as an attack."

Naruto looked sad a moment and said "I see. Cache, I want to say I..."

Tenten held her hand up and said "Don't worry about it. You did all you could to save me and thats all I could ask. Besided having some really cool powers now like you and the others here I don't see anything to be sorry for. Yes it hurt but it wasn't your fault and you got revenge for me already so don't worry about it."

Naruto bit his lip and nod and Xavier asked "Speaking of, how do you feel now. It looks like your having trouble with something."

Naruto frowns and nods slowly and said "I...my emotions. They...when I think of some things now like the Hokage, I use to be happy just to see him but now I feel several emotions about him, happiness, hatred, envy, joy, anger, and pity. I don't understand what I should feel for him. Its not just him either. My feelings for Kakashi are screwed up also for...reasons."

Tenten said "If its because he's my father then don't worry about it. I already dealt with him."

Naruto frowns and Wolverine said "Your masks is broke." making everyone look at him.

Tenten asked "What do you mean Wolverine."

Wolverine said "Look at his face when hes thinking. Normally he could keep his emotions hidden so he could use his favorite fighting style without worry. Since hes been in here hes frowned, bit his lip, showed confusion, and several other emotions like hes never done before."

Naruto asked "What exactly happened in my mind. I know Xavier, Pheonix, Cache, and Reload were in my head but what exactly happened."

Xavier said "Your darkside and your lightside have merged together. Your no longer have to fear becoming Maelstrom and your also no longer just Echo. You both and neither."

Naruto nods and looked at his metal hand and looked saddened a moment and said "So what now. I mean I destroyed an island...again."

Magneto said "Perhaps you should return home for some time to clear your head. After all your suspose to be getting ready for a wedding soon anyways."

Naruto sighed and said "Has it been that long."

Rogue said "Yes son."

Kakashi said "While that is perhaps a good idea, what about his duties here."

Naruto looked at Kakashi and said "Kakashi, I'm not going to lie to you. I don't belong here. Not anymore. This incedent just proved it more. I will stay here until we deal with Apocolypse and then I'm gone. I...I only have one true friend here and because of me she's now become a mutant. If I never came here she would still be with her old team and Orochimaru would never have had that doctor make her a test subject. Thats the only other thing I am going to do before I leave Kakashi. I made a promise on that island and I always keep my promises. I will kill Orochimaru for not only what he did to me but also the pain he caused Cache. Now if nobody minds I am going to the danger room to burn off some energy." as he disappeared using slip.

After he was gone Xavier said "I believe that is all for now. I want you all to think over what you heard and keep a lookout for anyone who might be an interest for Apocolypse."

Kakashi sighed as he looked at everyone leave and he looked where Tenten had been setting and saw she was gone. He shook his head and pulled out his copy of Icha Icha Paradise.

A few moments earlier Rogue saw Tenten slipping out using the side door and she moved back as well.

Once Tenten left the room she went toward her room but was stopped by Rogue who said "We need to talk."

Tenten asked "What about." with a little bit of snippyness in her voice.

Rogue said "About how you feel for my son."

Tenten said "I don't feel anything for him."

Rogue slapped Tenten and said "Bullshit. You may think your fooling everyone but the only one who hasn't figured it out is Naruto. We all saw how you have been sneaking into his room to check on him and sitting by his bed and how every time his name is mentioned your ears instantly pick up. You should realise the only one besides him that your really fooling is yourself because you don't realise he cares for you also. You heard the recording of the talk between him and Orochimaru so you heard the worry in his voice when he was trying to get ahold of you as well as the when he threatened you. Your both just to stupid to realise how badly you care for him. Tell me, if he would have been anyone else in this village who was without a team would you still have left yours to be with him...hell no you wouldn't so drop the act."

Tenten said "What does it matter, hes leaving soon and I won't ever see him again so the problems solved. Glad we could settle this, goodbye."

Rogue grabbed tenten and slammed her against a wall and said "Listen here little girl. I can understand you being pissed off right now but you don't have to be a bitch about it. Believe me, I am Bitch master Version 9.0. You dont have shit on me."

Tenten said "Let me go." as she tried to get free.

Rogue said "Or what. You going to attack me, then what, run away scared and then cry your eyes out giving yourself a pity party. I thought you hated it when people ran away from thier problems."

Tenten formed a pair of kunais in her hand and went to attack Rogue only to have both her arms pulled backwards with Rogue placing a knee into the middle of Tenten's back as Tentens face was slammed against a wall.

Rogue said "Now thats what I like to see. Someone who likes to stand up for themselves. Someone who don't take shit off of anyone. You think just because blondy said he was leaving you never see him again. How can you be sure. Alot could happen between now and then. Your a ninja, you could die on your next mission and it won't matter 2 cents either way then so what are you going to do about it. You going to just run to your room and cry your eyes out or are you going to fight until the end. Are you going to let him get away with hurting your feelings or are you going to make him remember you as the most bad ass bitch this side of hell he's ever going to meet and your not letting him go without a fight."

Tenten tried to get free but felt her strength leaving her and said "No, I'm not going to cry and I'm not giving up. I...I just don't understand why. If he cares for me then why is he willing to just leave me."

A voice from down the hall a little said "Because he feels its his fault you got hurt and he thinks if he failed you once it will happen again." making both woman look and see Kakashi reading his book.

Rogue let Tenten go and asked "How long have you been here."

Kakashi said "Long enough. Now Rogue, I do admit my daughter may be an idiot at times when it comes to love, a trait she picked up from me but could you try not to break her. I mean, she could be your daughter in law someday."

Tenten went red with emberrasment and screamed "DAD."

Kakashi chuckled and said "Now lets see. If you both start to date, I have to give him the famous you hurt her and I kill you speech. What can I threaten a boy who can destroy an entire island with."

Rogue said "Thats easy, his booze."

Tenten said "Won't work, I already destroyed them all."

Rogue said "You really don't know him well do you. Kids probably already got some made somewhere and if hes working off his frustration in the danger room like I think he is then odds are hes got several bottles of it with him."

Tenten's eyes gleamed and said "Oh hell no. I already told him he was not going to make anymore and if I find hes drinking again I am going to kill him." as she took off running toward the danger room.

Kakashi looked at Rogue and said "Told you it would work."

Rogue said "So hows your little project. Isarabi."

Kakashi said "Shes doing good. I say that by the time the exams get here she should be ready. Since I resigned from teaching Sasuke he was put on team 9 under Gai and I have been labeled as both Tenten and Naruto sensei of team 7. I have her working 3 days a week with Anko and 3 days with me. Between us shes progressing really fast. I got her the day after tomorrow again."

Rogue nods and said "Well I wonder how the love birds are doing."

Naruto was in the danger room with his claws extended, running in the bronx durring rushhour traffic with sentinals, anti mutant supporters, army, marines, national guards, helicopters, tanks, as well as a couple of hundred of Apocolypse little soldiers all attacking him at once while he had a beer cap with the words **I am the designated driver **on it on his head with 2 bottles of homebrew upside down connected to a straw that was in his mouth.

This was the site Tenten walked in on and the program froze for a moment when the door opened causing Naruto to turn and look and saw tenten with her arms crossed tapping her index fingers on both her arms as she was tapping her foot and she asked in a sickening sweet voice "What did I say about being drunk."

Naruto looked sheepish a moment and said "Um, I am still 5 bottles short of getting drunk."

Tenten formed 2 kunais in her hand and said "Sorry but now you have to be punished." as she threw her kunais breaking the bottles in his hat and he paled and said "Wait, I can cut back."

Tenten said "No, your going to quit all together."

Naruto stop and said "Oh hell no I am not."

Tenten got a gleam in her eye and said "Yes you are or I will kick your ass until you see it my way."

Naruto said "Is that a challenge."

Tenten said "Yeah, it is." as she formed a pair of claws out of her skin like wolverines.

Naruto smirked and said "You have to catch me first, resume program." as suddenly everything began moving again. Tenten soon found herself also being attacked but she was taking out anything that got in her way.

Naruto appeared behind her as a group of soldiers surrounded her and said "I have to say, You have improved."

Tenten blushed and said "You haven't seen anything yet." as she grabbed her shirt and pants ripping them off showing her in a thong and a sports bra making Naruto wide eyed and hold his nose from a nose bleed as he shouts "What the hell are you doing."

Tenten smirked and said "This." as suddenly she jumped into the air and thousand of senbon needles shot out of her body hitting anything and everything including Naruto.

When Tenten landed she smirked at Naruto who had senbons in several pressure points in his body making him unable to move and Tenten grabbed her cloths and slipped them back on and Naruto saw that they were also made out of liquid metal and Tenten had all the weapons but those in Naruto form liquid and come back to her and she walked over and placed her foot on his crotch and rubbed it back and forward a little and said "Now if I catch you drinking again I will crush this. Do I make myself clear."

Naruto paled and said "Yes."

Tenten smirked and said "Good, now I want you to go take a shower and get dressed and meet me in 2 hours. We are going out to eat and your paying."

Naruto said "Why do I hav...Ok." as tenten put a little more pressure on his crotch and she smirked and said "Now be a good boy and I might give you some kind of reward later."

Naruto asked "What kind of reward."

Tenten walked over to an ice chest she saw and opened it and destroyed all the bottles but one and said "I might let you have a sip of this with dinner." as she reabsorbed the weapons including the ones in Naruto and left.

Naruto laid back on the ground and said "My god, she just like my mother except mom only threatens my booze when I have more then 3 a day. She threatened my manhood. When the hell did I get whipped."

Gambit said "The moment you decided you liked a girl more dangerous then you." as he walked over to Naruto and helped him up."

Naruto sighed and said "I can't help but feel mom was involved in this whole thing."

Gambit said "Only a fool bets against a sure thing and I am no fool."

Naruto smiled and said "But damn, she does have a nice body and a nice set of legs."

Gambit smirked and said "Looks like I don't have to get you a hooker for a birthday present after all."

Naruto said "I suppose your right...that is if she likes me."

Gambit said "Im sure she does. She is showing you who wears the pants in the family.

Naruto said "Yeah, metal ones at that."

Gambit laughed as him and Naruto left the room."

A little later when Naruto showed up outside the house he was dressed in a pair of black cargo pants and a blue muscle shirt. He waited for a little while until Tenten came out and she was dressed in a black dress that fit to her perfectly and Naruto gaped at her and Tenten smirked and made a pose and asked "So how do I look."

Naruto said "Um, you look great."

Tenten said "Thanks, now come on. Im starving."

Naruto said "Hey, since Im paying shouldn't I decide where we are going to eat."

Tenten said "Nope. This is not a date. This is part of your punishment for drinking again."

Naruto said "And why should I listen to you anyways. I am the sensei remember."

Tenten said "Not any more, we are now a 3 man team with my dad as our sensie and as for why you should listen. What would your mother think if she knew Gambit was going to get a hooker for you for your birthday."

Naruto paled and said "You heard that. How."

Tenten said "I went to the control booth to see my accuracy on weapons and I heard you both talking. Thanks for the compliment on my legs. I do think they are my best feature."

Naruto said "Yeah, not even your..." as he caught himself.

Tenten looked at him and said "Not even my what."

Naruto said "Nothing."

Tenten pouted for a moment and turned to Naruto and put her arm behind his head as she moved close and ran her other hand down his stomach toward his croth and Naruto went wide eyed a moment before he paled as he felt a kunai tapping his crotch and Tenten said "Not even my what."

Naruto sighed and said "Not even your eyes are as nice as they are and your eyes are heaven."

Tenten blushed and Naruto smirked as Tenten stepped back and said "Thats not fair. You use flattery where I use threats."

Naruto said "hey, you can attract more flies with honey then you can vinegar and besides, you know the old saying, oposites attract."

Tenten smirked and said "So does that mean your attracted to me."

Naruto smirked and said "Well you have mounted me once."

Tenten went red with emberassment and asked "What do you mean."

Naruto said "Oh, while I was getting ready I checked my rooms security system since Reload messed with it and I saw when you helped me. I must say I always thought you liked being on top of things."

Naruto started to run as weapons flew at him across roof tops as tenten chased after him.

Finally after recollecting all the weapons they had a nice quite dinner where tenten was pissed at Naruto who had a smug look on his face the entire time.

After dinner Naruto walked her back to the mansion and said "I had a good time tonight, and I was hoping we might be able to do it agian sometime."

Tenten looked at him and asked "are you asking me out."

Naruto said "If I am would you say yes."

Tenten put her finger to her chin acting like she was in deep thought as Naruto shifted on his feet and she said "Depends."

Naruto asked "Depends on what."

Tenten said "This." as she locked lips with him and pulled him into a hug as they kissed.

Just then several flashes went off all around them and both jumped back and Kakashi said "Ahhh, my daughters, first kiss...sniff, sniff...shes so much like her mother its scary."

Tenten went beet red with emberassment as she tried to hide behind Naruto and screamed "DAD" as the rest of the X-men came out of hiding holding cameras and Rogue cried fake tears as she landed and said "My boys growing up so fast...so when can I expect grandkids."

Tenten had enough emberrasement and she fainted right then and Naruto caught her as he screamed "MOM." as the other laughed.

After Naruto got Tenten to her room he saw beast who had several cameras and asked "So how did you guys get so close without us detecting you."

Beast said "Kakashi has been teaching us a few genjutsu so nightcrawler and I could go into town and the others learned them as well. Well good night Naruto. Its good having you back."

Naruto said "Thanks Hank...anyway I could convince you to destroy those."

Hank said "Sure." as he walked over and threw them in the garbage chute.

Naruto said "Thanks."

Hank said "No problem. The film has already been developed."

Naruto said "Damn it you fucking blue furball, I am going to shave my name on your head and shave your ass bald." as he tried to catch beast who was laughing running down the hall.


	12. To be or not to be an Xman

The next morning when Tenten woke up she looked around her room and screamed. A few moments later Naruto came running in her room and froze as Tenten stood gaping in nothing but he bra and panties as she looked around her room as hundreds of photos of her and Naruto kissing the night before were covering her room including having been printed on her blanket. All from different portable, digital and survelance camera shots.

She slowly turned and saw Naruto who was moving his mouth trying to say something and she asked "Whats you problem." as she followed his eyes and went "eep." as she dove under the covers hiding herself.

Naruto seemed to snap out of it and said "I will...yeah." as he shook his head and said "Sorry, what did you say."

Tenten screamed "GET OUT."

Naruto ran out of the room as a kunai hit the door as he slammed it shut.

As Naruto was panting on his ass outside of her door Kakashi asked from the chair he was sitting in that had appeared since Naruto ran in the room "Soooo, is everything alright in there."

Naruto shot him a glare and flipped Kakashi off and said "go to hell copycat."

Kakashi shruged and said "I would except Anko and Wolverine are in it right now screwing like wild animals."

Naruto blinked as what was said registered and he said "Come again."

Kakashi said "You heard me. When I went to the danger room to check on Isarabi progress from Anko I found Isarabi was working with beast and I asked him where Anko was and he told me to look in Wolverines room. That man has almost as bad of an obsession with cutting things as Anko. Anyways what were we talking about."

Naruto said "You were asking me what I thought of your daughter."

Kakashi put his finger to his chin and said "was I, hmmm... I don't remember."

Naruto changed into Kakashi and said "Theres that cool hip attitude that pisses me off." as his teeth pinged.

Kakashi shivered and said "Never do that again or I will forbid you from seeing my daughter."

Naruto changed back and said "And what if I were to say march back into her room, throw her on the bed and ravage her, what would you say."

Kakashi said "Watch the claws, when her mother got sexually excited it was just like an animal in heat and she literally grew c..." as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He paled as he looked to the right and saw Tenten with a sickening sweet smile on her face and she said "So you have no problem with becoming a grandpa huh. Come on Naruto-kun, lets go wild." as she grabbed Narutos hand and started to walk back to her room.

Kakashi paled and said "Wait, I was only joking."

Tenten smirked and Naruto thought "_How the hell am I so whipped by her. I mean the only person who gets away with shit like this to me is my mother. I am a fucking Omega level Mutant. I can destroy the entire world if I wanted to so why the hell do I let her lead me around by my ..."_

Tenten looked at Naruto and said "Why the hell can I hear your thoughts and what the hell do you mean you could destroy the world and what am I leading you around by." as she let go of his hand.

Naruto looked confused and said "Wait, how did you hear my thoughts."

Tenten shrugged and Kakashi said "Lets go, the others were wanting to see you 2 when you got up so come on." as he turned and started to walk away.

As the 3 walked into the War room Naruto walked over and hoped up on a counter and thought "_hey jean, did cache get psychic powers also."_

Jean who was talking to cyclops stopped and looked at Naruto and thought "_no. why."_

Naruto thought "_just a few minutes earlier she head what I was thinking and then asked me about it."_

Jean said "Scott, I will be right back. I need to talk to Cache a second." as she got up and walked over to Tenten.

Tenten and Kakashi had sat down near the back of the room and Jean walked over and thought "_Can you hear me Cache."_

Tenten looked at Jean and asked "What. Do I have something on my face." as she rubbed her face.

Jean said "Echo told me you heard his thoughts earlier. Can you tell me about it."

Tenten said "Well, I came out of my room and dad and him were joking and dad said something perverted again and I came back with one on my own and grabbed Echos hand and started to walk into my room with him and I heard his thoughts."

Jean frowned a moment and grabbed Tentens hand and thought "_Is Naruto a good kisser."_

Tenten blushed a moment and Jean let go and said "Interesting, Hey Kakashi, grab her hand and think something."

Kakashi grabbed Tentens hand and thought "_I wonder if I should get her and Naruto a box of condums each."_

Tenten punched Kakashi in the face sending him into a wall and screamed "Pervert."

Jean said "So you can hear peoples thoughts by touching them. That would put you as a beta level mutant but your other power puts you currently at an Alpha level. I will put it in your file about your new powers and if you notice anything else let me know."

Tentne nods as Kakashi walks back over and Jean walks back to Scott.

The Professor comes in with Magneto behind him and said "Sorry to keep you all waiting. Now the reason I have called this meeting is since the immediate crisis is over I am wanting everyone to prepare to return to our world. I know bishop and the others have everything under control but we don't want to over stay our welcome at this time. Now as for the second reason I called this meeting. As all of you have seen we have taken the time to help Cache learn to control her powers as well as shown hospitality toward her father Kakashi. I would like to say again how sorry we are that you were effected by our actions Cache and thank you for taking it all in good fashion."

Tenten said "No problem. I actually like my powers and I think you are all great people, a few are a little wierd sometimes, especially echo, but that is what make each of you special. I want to say thank you for teaching me to use them."

As everyone chuckled at Naruto expense Xavier said "Now onto more important matters. Cache, I would like to ask you if you would like to become an official X-men."

Tenten blinked and asked "What do you mean."

Xavier said "Up until now you have always had at least one person watching you and your father to ensure you did not betray our trust, think of it as a probation period. We do it all the time when we have someone come and stay with us at the school so we can determine if they are actually coming as friends or enemies. Before the trap your team fell on we had Kakashi listed as a spy."

Tenten blinked and asked "Why." as she looked around shocked.

Naruto said "Because he was mentally checking for security weaknesses and other things to report to the hokage. That is why he only had A-rank level security. If you remember I had you at the same level and if you went to any of the rooms like this room or the danger room or the hanger you always had someone with you who actually put the clearance for you. You have to understand we can't let Konoha have access to say...the X-jet or the Danger room. If they did they would not only have access to all of our personal files and fighting information but also weaknesses that could have been used against us."

Tenten frowned and said "I guess I can see where that would be needed. What would be the difference between what I have now and if I actually become an X-men."

Xavier said "Well, you would get one of our actual radios like we all carry on us so if say another trap happened you would be able to call for emergency help from us like Echo did. Also you would not have to wait for Echo to take you to the danger room to practice if you wanted to or you would even have access to the Sky hopper."

Naruto said "My skyhopper, hell no."

Tenten smirked and said "Deal. Sign me up or whatever."

Naruto screamed "Nooooo, my poor baby. Shes going to crash it." earning chuckles from everyone.

Xavier said "Beast, would you do the honors."

Beast said "It would be my honor." as he turned to a computer and started to type and said "Hatake Tenten, Codename Cache, X-level access granted. Status, X-men."

Tenten looked at Kakashi who smiled at her and Xavier said "Don't think we have forgotten about you Kakashi. Now as for you, we have all decided that since you have been helpful in teaching us about being a ninja more then what we had in our data from the Hokage and showing us around 400 jutsu that were recorded in the danger room we would like to ask if you would like to become an honorary X-men."

Kakashi said "Whats that basically mean."

Rogue said "Its an honor we have only granted to about 50 normal humans in our world. It means that even if you are not a mutant to us you are an example for the others to follow. It is our wat of saying thank you for treating us as people and equals and if you are ever in need we are willing to come and help. You will also be given a radio like Cache had when she was captured. It is one of our basic ones that does not have our command frequency on it and can only go around 10 miles for local communication with another X-men but it also has the emergency frequency that comes to this room and it connects to the same room in our other mansion alerting us of your need. Not many people have earned our complete trust. You will have access to the danger room but not to personal information or the hanger or science labs or this room without someone already being in here."

Kakashi thinks a moment and said "Will it interfere with my responsibilities to the village of Konoha."

Xavier said "No, in fact we have something, erik and I have discussed and would like to talk over with your hokage."

Kakashi asked "What might that be."

Xavier said "Because of the skills you have shown including basic first aid we think that our world might be able to use some of that knowledge and we would like to form a treaty with Konoha. This will be of coarse after we deal with Apocolypse. He is our primary worry at the moment. We would be willing to teach some of our knowledge to Konoha in exchange but we can iron out the details later. For now its just in the innitual stage."

Kakashi said "As long as it does not interfere with my duty to the village or betrays the village I will accept."

Beast said "Good, I had already put that in ahead of time."

Kakashi sighed and Naruto said "So when are you guys leaving."

Magneto said "This afternoon. I have recieved some reports from the brotherhood I need to look into. It appears your fangirl is getting desperate to find you."

Tenten asked "Who is this fangirl you guys are always talking about."

Naruto sighed and said "Her name is Suzzy Que Bamba. Her father was elected president almost 3 years ago. I saved her life and now she has hero worship for me. Long story short because of me saving her life her father passed some laws that gave mutants equal rights as normal humans recognising mutants as an actual race and has brought the first true peace for us for as long as I have known."

Erik said "The first true peace mutants have seen in over 59 years. Before that there were not really enough mutants seen and known about to really have any information on. Their are exceptions like Apocolypse."

Naruto said "And Diamond." sadly

Xavier said "And Diamond. Are you still going to go through with it."

Tenten glanced at Naruto and asked "What."

Naruto said "I promised her I would and I never go back on my word. One day I will help reunite her with her family."

Tenten smiled and thought "_hes can be kind and caring. I wonder who diamond is though. I thought I saw all his life but maybe I just saw some of it."_

Xavier said "Well that is all we have for now. I want you all ready to head back by 4pm. Echo, Cache, Kakashi. I want you to try and look after each other while we gone and if you need help don't hesitate to ask. Also if any of you here anything about Apocolypse notify us immediately. Don't try and fight him alone, do you understand Echo."

Naruto looked sheepish and said "Don't worry, I know."

Xavier nods and said "Well it was a pleasure meeting you all. Is there anything else you want to say before we leave erik."

Magneto said "Yes, Here." as he walked over to Tenten as he pulled something from his back and slipped it in her hand and said "That is something special. Ask echo what it is after we leave but don't let him see it until then."

Tenten nods and Naruto asked "What you up to erik."

Erik smiled and said "You will know after we leave. Well I must be going. Mystic is probably ready to kill the rest of the brotherhood."

Naruto slapped his head and said "Shes probably pmsing. I swear shes only one of 4 woman who scare me."

Rogue said "Well besides me, her and cache here, whose the other."

Naruto said "Anko, any woman who is as crazy enough to sleep with wolverine is scary in my book."

Everyone snickered at that and tenten said "So your scared of me."

Naruto said "Im scared to find out how exactly what will grow back on my body if you decide to go hack and slash on my cyclops."

Tenten got red and said "Shut up pervert."

Rogue walked over and said "Remember, we only have about a month before you need to start getting ready for the wedding."

Naruto nods and said "I will be there."

Rogue looked at Cache and asked "What about you, are you coming to the wedding, I mean wonderboy here needs an escort and since you and him are dating now..."

Tenten blushed and said "Oh yeah, I guess we are kind of a couple now. I guess with all that has happened it slipped my mind until now. Um, yeah I will come if the Hokage allows me to leave."

Rogue nods and said "Now you take care of her son, I like her and I think shes a keeper who can keep you in line."

Naruto said "Mom." in a winny voice.

Rogue said "Don't mom me. You have a habbit of getting yourself into trouble without trying and need someone who will keep you out of it. I know hes not much to work with but I think you can work with what you got."

Naruto got red from emberassment and Tenten snickered and said "Don't worry, I will keep him out of trouble."

Kakashi said "And I will keep her from getting pregnant."

Tenten screamed "DAD." as she turned and punched Kakashi in the stomach launching him into a wall.

Kakashi rubbed his stomach and thought "_damn, she hits harder then Tsunade."_

Jean walked over and said "Well I tested her and it turns out she has some minor powers in that echo. She has to be touching the person to do it."

Naruto nods and said "Well if that is all, I think I am going to help mom pack." as he turned and left.

Tenten said "So want to go help me train dad."

Kakashi said "Sure, you need to start practicing with Isarabi anyways. By the way, is she an X-men also or what."

Jean said "No, she has A-level access like you did but she doesn't trust us yet. I can understand with what happened to her. Well I must be going. Good luck you two." as she left.

Tenten said "Well come on dad. I guess vacation is just about over. We will start mission again soon, wont we."

Kakashi said "Yes, tomorrow."

Tenten nods and asked "So what does everyone know about me."

Kakashi said "They know you were captured and hurt and you have been getting physical therapy for your injury but don't know anything else."

Tenten nods and said "Does the Hokage know."

Kakashi said "Yes, but he does not know everything. The only thing he knows is you now have a mutant power but what it is and does he does not know. I told him you would tell him when you trust him and he agreed."

Tenten said "Thanks dad."

Kakashi smiled and said "So seriously, do you want me to get you a box of condums."

Tenten went red and screamed "DAD."

Kakashi laughed and dodged her punch which pissed her off more as she started to make weapons. Kakashi paled and waved his hands and said "Sorry, I'm just trying to make up for...you know."

Tenten seemed to deflate and said "Well quit being such a pervert. I swear I will never understand why mom liked you."

Kakashi said "the mask, she wanted to know what I looked like behind it."

Tenten frowns and said "That reminds me, what do you look like under it."

Kakashi smiled and said "Sorry, cant show you."

Tenten gaped and said "But why, I am your daughter."

Kakashi shrugged and said "The only 5 people to ever see me without my mask were my parents who home birthed me, your mom, and Narutos parents. Other then that no one has ever seen it and thats the way it will remain."

Tenten said "So Narutos parents knew huh, why them."

Kakashi shrugged and said "Minato sensei was my sensei and his wife was a ninja from whirlpool and both saw it when I had dinner with your mother and them at thier place the day we told each other about expecting children soon. They were your godparents and your mother was his godmother."

Tenten asked "Then who was his godfather."

Kakashi said "Jiraiya of the sannins. So tell me, do you know what your elemental affinity is."

Tenten frowned and said "Yes, water."

Kakashi frowned a moments and said "Ok, I was hoping you also had lightning so I could teach you my signature move."

Tenten said "Well why can't you try anyways."

Kakashi said "Perhaps but later. Lets go."


	13. Cats and Fish

The next day Echo, Cache, and Kakashi walked into the Hokage office and the third said "Ah, I am so glad to see you are both up and doing well now."

Naruto said "Anyway I can get info on Orochimaru. I have a promise to keep."

The third frowned and said "No your not. The fact you both came out of that trap alive was nothing short of a miracle. I made a terrible mistake sending you both alone without a jounin sensei and it nearly cost you your lives."

Tenten said "Yes but were stronger for it now sir."

The third said "Yes but at what cost. I would like to know at least what has happened to you Cache if you would tell me and I would like to know why you never told me about what happened to you Naruto."

Naruto said "I told you I killed before. I don't like talking about it, do you like talking about mass genocide if your the one responsible for it."

The third frowned and Tenten said "I have better healing and the inside of my body is now indestructable and I never have to buy weapons ever again." as she held out her hand and liquid metal formed a kunai.

The third said "I see, Anything else."

Tenten said "Not that I am aware of for now sir. It is possible new powers might appear later but for now my codename seems to still be good for me for my new powers."

He nods and said "Well, as of now you are officially team 7 under Kakashi and your third teammate is Isarabi. I expect you both to try and help her adjust and you are to familiarize youself with the changes I understood you both have went through."

Naruto nods and said "Yeah, its different now that my mind is whole again. I...I am still having trouble with what my emotions should be but with Tentens help I am getting better."

Tenten said "And I am adjusting to my abilities greatly as well. That reminds me sir, in a couple of weeks I would like to request a leave of duty sir. I have been invited to be Echo escort to his mothers wedding in the other world."

The third said "Very well but I am trusting you Naruto to take care of her while she is there."

Naruto said "Don't worry, I will." as he grabbed her hand and the third smiled for a moment seeing this and said "Well, your third teammate is at training ground 44 with Anko. I want you all to go and get use to each other and then here is a mission for you." as he handed a scroll to Kakashi.

Kakashi said "Yes sir. I will get them started tracking down Tora."

Naruto frowned and said "Hey Cache, think you can kill that cat. Its seems indestructable to me."

Tenten smirked and said "Maybe. Lets go." as she turned and started to walk and after several seconds realised she was walking but not moving and she said in a sicking sweet voice "Naruto, release me or I will find out if what makes you a man can grow back." as she looked over her shoulder at Naruto who smirked and said "Trust me, you will thank me in a moment."

Just then the door to the room opened up and Hiashi Hyuuga walked in with Lee and he said "Sir, I request that you allow me to kill this boy."

Tenten shot Naruto a look and he mouthed 'later' and the third asked "What now."

Lee said "He is upset because I told him that if I am going to be forced to marry into the Hyuuga clan as clanhead then I have the right to abolish the cagebird seal."

Tenten saw Hiashi eye twitch and Hiashi said "Over my dead body boy."

Naruto asked "May I ask a question Hyuuga-san. If you are so upset about Lee idea for the Hyuuga clan and him marrying your daughter then why not release him."

Hiashi said "This has nothing to do with you boy."

Naruto said "Actually it does. You see if it was not for me then Lee would not have been able to beat you and the rest of your clan because I was the one who made the booze he drank and who gave it to him."

Hiashi said "Well that is very enlightning but I don't see how that has anything to do with you."

Naruto smirked and said "Simple really, Lee, since your not able to use chakra has the doctors said anything about your CHILDREN. I mean I am sure you are planning to have lots of little Hyuuga children."

Hiashi eyes got wide and Lee said "Yes, the doctor said they won't be able to use chakra also."

Hiashi said "I see that is something I had not expected but what does this have to do with you."

The third was looking at this all and thought "_hmm, what are you planning to do Naruto."_

Naruto said "Hey Jiji, what exactly was the decision of Hyuuga Nimo and Uchiha Velds that I read about in those books you sent me."

The thirds eyes got wide and he said "I see what your getting at Naruto."

Hiashi frowned and asked "What are you speaking about."

The third said "Durring the rain of the Shodaime the Hyuuga and the Uchiha clan both as a sign of trust had a member of thier clan marry and formed a new clan and both clans had several branch members from the Hyuuga clan and several Uchiha who did not possess the Sharingan as body guards however the branch member and the Uchiha clan both had an alternate seal to the cage bird seal placed on them and the new couple so that way neither clan could claim rights to them."

Hiashi said "This is very enlightning but I don't see where this is all going."

Naruto said "Its going like this. In return for you agreeing to let Lee and Hinata have thier freedom from your clan with the same seal that was designed for that couple you would then have the right to have your youngest daughter that you originally wanted to be heir to take her place. Now as for where I come in I would allow both of them to stay as guest in my place since it was my fault until a proper clan house is designed for them."

Hiashi thought for several minutes and said "Very well, I agree with this idea. I shall have both of them come by your place this afternoon. Good day Hokage-sama." as he turned and started to walk away.

After he was gone Lee said "But that still does not help me with the problem of being forced to marry Hinata."

Naruto closed the door and the third said "Actually it does Lee, you see once you and Hinata recieve that seal then the Hyuuga clan looses its rights to you so you won't have to marry unless you both want to. How did you find out about that Naruto."

Tenten said "Yeah, I mean if it was this simple why did you not say anything before."

Naruto said "Because I wasn't the one who found it out. Beast was. He slipped me a note about it after him and nightcrawler scanned the library while they were here."

Lee smiled and said "Thank you my friend. I can finally return to being youthful self."

Naruto said "No problem Lee since like I said it was my fault."

Tenten asked "How did you know they were coming here."

Naruto said "Oh that, I had picked up Hiashi screams in his head on the way here as he plotted to castrate and fillet Lee. At least you and Hinata are freed from that clan though I feel bad about her because shes losing so much."

The third said "Actually, once things settle down Hinata can move in with her sensei who has asked to adopt her before so that will make her happy since Hinata has not been happy in her own home."

Lee said "And I can move back in with Gai-sensei."

Naruto said "Yes but what are you both going to do about your relationship. I mean you both seemed to be getting closer before me and Cache here went on that mission."

Lee sighed and said "I don't know. I wish I knew what to think."

Tenten said "Talk to her Lee, perhaps now that your not actually being forced together you might be able to be friends or more on your own. Anyways we need to get to our mission."

Kakashi said "Hmm, you say something...oh right, the mission. Lets go." as he walked out of the door.

As they were walking through the village Naruto said "I wonder, what will lee do when he learns the truth."

Tenten asked "What do you mean."

Naruto said "Oh, I mean that Hinata actually doesn't like him. Shes afraid of his eyebrows."

Kakashi said "Ouch, thats harsh."

Naruto shrugged and Tenten said "Poor Lee."

Naruto said "yeah, you know what the funny thing is, Hinata afraid of Lee eyebrows but she loves her teammates bugs. I just kept quite about it until now because I felt guilty but now that thier both free." as he shrugged his shoulders

Tenten said "Come on, lets race." as she took off running and Naruto right behind her. Kakashi said "Kids." as he looked over and said "Sorry about that Kurenai."

Kurenai and her team who were sitting at the diner Naruto and Tenten just passed were all looking at each other and Kiba said "Damn it, here I thought Hinata liked dogs, not bugs."

Shino pushed his sunglasses up and he saw the deeply blushing Hinata "Once you go tick, you always get licked and sticked."

Hinata eeped and blew back with a nosebleed and Kiba said "That is so wrong."

Kurenai thought "_oh god, I can never look at my students the same again. I need a can of raid."_

When Naruto and Tenten got to training ground 44 they saw Anko eating some dango while Isarabi was running up and down a tree with chakra.

Kakashi appeared a few seconds later and said "Ah Isarabi, I am here to introduce your 2 teammates, this is Cache and Echo."

Isarabi looked at Naruto and looked down and Naruto said "Relax Isarabi, I forgive you because you didn't have any choice. Its ok."

Isarabi looked at Tenten who said "As long as you know hes mine, where cool." as she held Naruto hand.

Isarabi blinked and said "Really, no I am going to get revenge, no I hate you, no get away freak."

Tenten held up her hand and a kunai formed and Naruto had his blade shoot out of his arm and Naruto said "Well, I guess you can call us team freak then."

Isarabi let a small smile and Tora walked out of the woods in front of them and Naruto eyes glossed over and lightning struck the cat and Tenten began throwing weapons at the cat who dodged them. Anko shot snakes out of her coat sleave and Isarabi asked "Whats wrong with that cat."

Tora ran up and jumped for Isarabi and bit her arm and Isarabi screamed "GET OFF ME YOU DAMN CAT." as she threw Tora.

Tora stood up and licked its lips and looked at Isarabi who screamed "Oh hell no." as she sucked in a deep breath and spat out a stream of water and Naruto waited until the water hit Tora and froze it.

Kakashi said "Well good job all of you."

Just then Tora broke free and lunged at Isarabi with her tongue out and Tenten shot out a glob of liquid metal that wrapped around Tora and forced it to the ground.

Naruto then used his powers to make it float and he said "Come on and lets get that cat back home before she tries to finish eating Isarabi." as they took the cat back to the tower.


	14. How was the wedding

The Sandaime was doing paperwork again, come on, does the man do anything else really at his age and he looked at the date on the calendar and shook his head and thought "_When the hell are they getting back. It was only suppose to be 1 month, not 3."_

He was startled when he heard a voice said "We actually have a very good reason for that jiji." startling the Sandaime and he looked up and saw Naruto, Tenten, and Kakashi all standing there.

The Sandaime glared and said "Well what is it. You are 2 months late and I have had to make excuses up to the council, your former teammates as well as your part time employer Cache. What took an extra 2 months on top of the one month you went for the wedding."

Naruto rubbed his head and said "Well...."

Tenten slapped him upside the back of his head and said "Quite, I'll tell him."

Kakashi said "I should probably tell him since I am more of a neutral on everything that happened."

The Sandaime sighed and said "Please, will someone tell me already."

Kakashi said "Well....Naruto decided to destroy the world by crashing the moon into it." causing the Sandaime to blink.

Naruto said "Hey, I only tried to crash the moon onto those idiots, I was going to put it back before it did any real damage to anyone else."

Tenten screamed "Real damage, you caused earthquakes, floods, volcanic eruptions and a whole hell of a lot of headaches. If I didn't want to be a young widow I would kill you myself." as Naruto and Tenten began to argue with each other.

The Sandaime released some KI which none of them felt and then more and finally he had enough and screamed "QUITE."

After he got their attention the Sandaime said "Kakashi, start from the beginning and explain what the hell went on."

Kakashi said "Well, after we left and appeared at the Xavier school we spent a couple of days getting use to the way the world was there and getting fitted with a device that allowed Tenten and I to understand and speak other languages. While we were there a fangirl of Naruto who was the president, or leader of the country they lived in, daughter showed up in something called a sentinel and all the X-men nearly destroyed it and her before she showed she was inside it. She came out and started trying to hug and kiss Naruto which didn't go over well with Tenten and Tenten told her in no uncertain terms to leave her man alone or..."

Tenten said "I told that skank to leave him alone or I would use her bones as toothpicks after I carved her flesh from her skin."

Naruto said "To make a long story short, they were about to fight until I said Tenten was my fiancé after one of my friends mentioned we were needing to leave and get our cloths for the wedding. The girl hearing this didn't believe that we were engaged and asked us about it and she invited herself to go shopping with us to get our cloths. Since we didn't have a choice because we couldn't risk upsetting that girl due to the fact the peace that was started there was after I originally saved her life in the first place."

Kakashi said "So we flew to another country with ms. speed mouth as I call her and went to Paris France. When we got there we went to eat and ran into 2 reporters, Peter Parker and Clark Kent who was there to cover another story and they were friends of the X-men. The girl revealed that Naruto and Tenten were engaged trying to prove that it was a lie or a trick because she was obsessed with Naruto."

Naruto said "Clark was with another reporter, Ms. Lane, she heard this and quickly called her editor and in less then an hour it was world wide news."

Tenten said "So we were trapped in plans to get married and the skank started giving all kinds of wild and crazy ideas and made a few phone calls and she got Liberty Island which is like a huge shrine with the Statue of Liberty, a national treasure in the United States where the X-men lived as the site for OUR wedding without ever asking us if she could even help."

Naruto said "So by dinner mom and everyone called me on my cell phone wanting to know what was up with the news and since Tenten never actually went against the idea I broke down and officially asked her to marry me in the city of love. She of coarse agreed and so we spent the next couple of weeks getting things for Mom's wedding and then our own wedding. Luckily Suzie dad had the secret service come get her by this point and I kept a promise to an old friend named Diamond."

The Sandaime said "Diamond..I think I remember Xavier mentioning that person before."

Naruto said "Well...Diamond was a woman whose powers first appeared several hundred years ago...her skin can turn into diamonds or back to flesh but her organs are all made of diamond so she could never die of old age....She was married and had 2 children until one day one of her children were caught in a fire and she was forced to reveal her powers...back then people believed in witch craft and things like that and so when the people saw this they thought she was a witch and they killed her husband and children in front of her while she was locked away in a cage before they tried to drown her in a river.....since she couldn't die she had me make a promise that when I got older and decided to get married she would make the wedding dress and jewelry for my bride and our wedding rings if I would help her to return to her family...at the time I didn't know what she meant but because of the special metal my skeleton and Tenten powers are made from it can cut even diamonds like it was paper and..."

The Sandaime said "I can guess what happened."

Everyone was quite a few minutes and said "Well anyways back to what happened. At Rogue and Gambits wedding Rogue informed everyone a secret they have been hiding and that was that she was pregnant, 6 month pregnant actually."

Kakashi said "After that wedding we spent time preparing for these 2 wedding and when we went to liberty island for the wedding it was a big event with a LOT of powerful and influential people and reporters."

Tenten said "The group that Naruto originally captured to save the presidents daughter had escaped prison along with some Anti-mutant activist who god arm together and attacked our wedding....it was a one sided fight because 60 percent of the guest were either mutants or super heroes but someone shot Rogue."

The Sandaime eyes widen and Kakashi said "When she was shot it hit her in the stomach and hit the baby inside her...Naruto seeing her get shot lost it and literally used his ability to control magnetism to pull the moon out of orbit toward us...if a super hero named Superman wouldn't of stopped the moon it would have destroyed the planet."

Naruto said "What, nobody fucks with my family, especially my momma."

Tenten said "Anyways, they had to do an emergency birth on the baby and he was born with Rogues powers which is to suck the powers or chakra out of a person so I used my powers to transfer my chakra to the baby as well as cover his wounds and heal them using them like a second skin where he had been shot and he absorbed some of my powers as well."

Naruto said "After that there was a trial for those men who attacked out wedding. I had to do a lot of community service and had to goto some anger management classes as well as pay for the damage I caused and I'm on probation now with the world government, especially after they found out I was the person who leveled Geonosis."

The Sandaime said "Probation, why only probation."

Naruto rubbed his head and Kakashi said "Because during his trial they used a machine to display his memories....ALL of them. After the entire world saw the pain and suffering he had to endure and the fact he still wants a peaceful life and to help people they decided that he deserved at least one chance and the governments that supported Geonosis got in a shit load of trouble for their help and support of that slave extermination program. People got a first hand look at the pain and suffering of mutants and a true understanding of what they had to endure was felt by the people. Being cruel to mutants because of them being born different is now considered a hate crime and punished as such so new laws and a better system was developed."

The Sandaime said "I see.....So you are now husband and wife I take it."

Kakashi said "Yes they are...also sir...When Naruto year is up both Tenten and I would like to resign sir."

The Sandaime frowned and said "May I know why."

Tenten said "Sir...with all do respect, We will never be truly happy here, the people are socially isolating Naruto and when they find out were married me as well. I only have a few connections here and the same goes for my father. The other world is working on true peace between everyone and there are those there that accept us and we have family there sir."

The Sandaime said "Very well. I will accept it...Do you wish to still enter the Chunnin exams."

Naruto said "Yes, we wish to show the village what they are losing so that way if others who are different appear they will learn from their mistakes."

The Sandaime nods and said "I understand and for what it's worth I'm sorry Naruto. The exams begin in 2 days. I'll inform Isarabi to meet at your place tomorrow."

Naruto said "Thanks Jiji and we may stop by from time to time to say hi when we do leave."

The Sandaime nods and said "Well go get some rest."

They all nod and Naruto slip them back to the mansion.


	15. Exams and Surprises

The day of the Chunnin Exams finally arrived and Team Mutant or Team 7 depending on who you asked stood outside the accademy and Naruto said "So it's in Iruka old room, the first exam."

Tenten said "Yeah, that's room 301."

Naruto grabbed her hand and placed his other hand on Isarabi shoulder before all 3 disappeared in a puff of smoke and appeared in the room pushing several people away and startling more.

Naruto said "Sorry." with a sheepish grin as he offered his hand to some of the people he knocked over who mostly refused it.

After walking away from the group Kakashi stuck his head inside the room from outside the door and said "Team 7, your suppose to use the door to enter a room."

Naruto said "Ninja don't use doors. That's for civilians."

Kakashi thought a moment and said "True, good luck." as he left quickly pissing off several gennin who thought they were being called civilians.

A few minutes later Team 9 with the Lee who was back dressing like his old self, Sasuke, and Neji who both had sticks shoved up their asses, so to speak.

A shout of 'Sasuke-kun' was heard as Ino dashed for Sasuke who dodged her attempt to glomp him and he delivered a knee kick to her ribs and the sound of bones breaking was heard as Ino coughed up some blood and fell to the ground.

Naruto growled as he saw this and Tenten placed her hand on his shoulder to stop him as they saw Shikamaru and Choji glare at Sasuke who had a smug look on his face and they whispered to Ino a few moments before heading toward the door.

Naruto said "Remind me to hurt him if I get the chance."

Tenten said "Not if I get to him first."

A silver haired kid with glasses started to walk toward team 9 and he said "You should reall...." anything else that was going to be said was silenced as a group of Chunnin and a man in a trench coat appeared and said "Settle down you maggotts. You, Uchiha. Take your team and get the hell out of here. The permission slip you signed told you there was to be no fighting before the exams started and you broke that rule. Get the hell out of here."

Sasuke said "You can't do that. It was self defense because she attacked me first."

Ibiki glared at Sasuke and asked "Does anyone agree with his statement."

The silver haired kid said "Yes Proctor-san. The girl did act agressive toward him but I am unsure of what her full motives were but they could have been thought of as an attack."

Ibiki glared at the silver haired kid and said "Very well. Since he's not a member of your team I will accept his answer but I am placing you on warning Uchiha. Any more fighting without the proctors permission, self defense or not will result in your being expelled from these exams. Now everyone is to draw a number and find their seats so we can begin."

Naruto found himself in the front right corner of the room and he smirked as he read Ibiki mind and thought "_Tenten, Isarabi, here are the answers, number 1."_ as he told them the answers.

After both girls wrote them down surprising Ibiki and the chunnin proctors since the plants had only just gotten to the first couple of questions as to not make things to easy.

Naruto for his part though put his hands behind his head and smirked at Ibiki who said "What's the matter, afraid to answer any questions." seeing Naruto smirk.

Naruto said "It has my name on it, that's all I will need."

Ibiki frowned and said "Oh, why is that."

Naruto said "We start off with 10 points so I have full score right now, if I write a single answer then I lose 1 point and if I cheat I lose 2 points. Why cheat or try when by only writing my name I have all 10 points even without knowing the last question. That's the loophole in your test and you could pass a rule saying we have to at least answer 1 question but because I brought that loophole in your rules to you then you can't punish me by the law because the law was made to fix a hole I expoited."

Ibiki said "Smart ass. New rule, everyone else here without a brain like this kid and his 2 teammates since they finished before anyone else has to at least try to answer every question, right or wrong. You only pass with a completed paper."

Several people who were thinking of using Naruto example glared at him.

As the first exam ended a woman dressed in very revealing clothing crashed through the window and she said "Don't relax, the second exam is about to start. My names Anko and I am your second proctor. You have 20 minutes to make it to training ground 44 or you fail. Follow me."

Ibiki said "Your actually on time this time Anko."

Anko shrugged and jumped out the window.

Naruto laughed and said "I wonder if her and Wolverine had a kid together who it would take after."

Tenten shuddered and said "I don't think the universe could handle another her or him. Come on." as she got up and the 3 quickly left.

When they got to training ground 44 Anko looked at a watch and said "Time. Anyone else who arrives fails. Now..." as she explained the test about getting 2 scrolls and getting to the tower in less then 5 days.

15 minutes later Naruto sighed as they stood in front of gate 5 and said "This is so boring. Is this really what it takes to advance to be a ninja. I mean I can get the scroll and get to the tower in less then 10 minutes by myself."

Tenten said "Yeah, but you got to realise not everyone has our advantages....so which team has the scroll we need."

Naruto thought a moment and said "The team at the next gate has it."

Isarabi said "I still think that's freaky how you do that....but if it gets me away from the damn cat, I don't care."

Tenten chuckled and said "Yeah, most gennins have to chase it but you have it chase you."

A alarm went off and the gates opened and Naruto disappeared and appeared in front of the team at gate 4 just as they entered the forest driving a knee in the first guys stomach and said "Sorry." as he grabbed the scroll from the guys weapon pouch and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The guys to teammates asked "What the hell." as they began to help their teammate back out of the gates.

Naruto appeared just inside of gate 5 as Tenten and Isarabi stood there inside the gate and Naruto said "Got it." making the proctor at the gate wide eyed and Naruto placed his hand on Tenten and Isarabi shoulder before a bubble of energy appeared around them and they began to lift off the ground and then when they got above the trees where they could see the tower disappeared and reappeared in front of the tower and Naruto lowered them back to the ground.

When they walked into the tower only 10 minutes had passed since the begging of the test and as they opened the scroll Iruka appeared and he said "What the hell...10 minutes...how the hell did you do that."

Isarabi said "Were just that good." causing both her teammates to laugh.

Iruka said "Well anyways you got 5 days to rest before the exams are over. You have choice of rooms so find one room for all 3 of you to share while you wait. Good luck." as he left in a swirl of leaves.

Tenten said "This is so much of a let down. I almost wish we were still trying to dodge miss moter mouth."

Naruto said "Well lets find us a room." as the group left to find a room a figure merged from the ground and thought "_You are indeed interesting Naruto."_

The next 5 days flew by very slowly for team 7 with team 8 and the sand team arriving on the first day after a few hours. Finally on the last day of the exam, Kabuto team arrived and the group of gennin stood in front of the Sandaime who said "This is a very big surprise that only 4 teams has made it this far. 4 teams of 3 equals 6 matches. While that may not seem like a lot of matches that is still to many do to the fact our VIP time is very valuable. I offer you all the chance to drop out now.....seeing as none of you wish to drop out then please call the first match proctor."

A sickly looking Chunnin walked to the front of the room and said "If everyone would look at the board that is coming out of the wall, it will show us who you are facing.....the first match is between Echo and Kabuto. Would everyone else please leave the arena floor."

Tenten leaned over and kissed Naruto on the cheek and said "Good luck." as she walked up to the balcony where the Jounin senseis were.

Down on the floor Hayate looked between the 2 members and said "Let the first match of the semifinals....end." before a blade shot out of his arm and slammed into Naruto and through his chest shocking everyone and an energy field appeared on the arena floor.

Tenten screamed "Naruto." as she jumped down and tried to get to the arena floor to Naruto who was still frozen in place on the blade sticking out of him and the Sandaime screamed "What are you doing Hayate."

Hayate stood up straighter as he was covered in smoke and Tenten said "Reload....what are you doing, why did you attack Echo. What's going on."

Reload who was now seen with the blade sticking through Naruto turned and looked at Kabuto and said "Apacolypse, leave now. The X-men and the Brotherhood are already on their way and the dimensional portals to this world are being sealed off. Go now before it's to late."

Kabuto chuckled and began to change shocking everyone into Apacolypse who said "And why should I care if some insignifigant ants such as those weakilings were to come."

Reload smirked and said "Because if I don't stop pulling the energy out of Echo here then you will cease to exist....after all, before you appeared in the desert in ancient Egypt as a child you were born from a union between Echo here and another. You created your own father and if he dies before you are born then you will cease to exist. The Paradox of time travel...Now go or I will kill him and you."

Apacolypse frowned as he eyed Naruto and said "Very well...I do not believe your words but I will investigate this myself." as he touched a button on his arm and a portal appeared behind him and he walked backwards into it and said "I will return." before the portal closed.

Once it did Reload quickly withdrew the blade from Naruto chest and ran over placing his hand on Naruto chest and said "Hold on bro, I'll heal you up in a moment." as the color that began to drain from Naruto started to return as the wound in his chest began to heal.

Baki said "Will someone please tell us what is going on here."

The Sandaime frowned and said "That is what I am wondering...who are you and where is Hayate."

Reload said "Hayate is currently in the hospital after I knocked him out and gave him a cure to heal his disease he was plagued with. As for who I am, remember the baby you heard the story about from Echo and Cache when they returned from their wedding. That's me."

The Sandaime, Tenten, and Kakashi all went wide eyed and Tenten asked as she kept trying to get through the barrior stopping her from getting to Naruto "Why did you attack Naruto and let Apacolypse leave. Your suppose to help kill him and what were you talking about Naruto being his father."

Reload sighed and said "If I had not just done what I did Naruto would have killed Apacolypse today and in doing so would have resulted in the deaths of several hundreds of billions of lives." as he pulled out a CD from his Jacket and said "Give this to the Professor, in it is the explanatioin about what is going on. I have healed Echo but have used my powers to take his. I have a mission that I must complete now and if I fail then we are all doomed. Cache, Take care of him. He deserves happiness. I probably won't see you again for many years..Goodbye brother." as he stood up and pressed a button and a portal opened and he walked into it before disappearing and the barrior disappeared with him as Tenten ran over to Naruto side as Kakashi jumped down as well and as Tenten held Naruto, Kakashi picked up the CD and thought "_Why is it things are never simple Sensei."_ as he looked at the couple in front of him.

What does the future hold and what is the mission Reload spoke of. How is Naruto Apacolypses father....read X2 Weapons.


End file.
